Finding a Happily Ever After
by EEmersonM
Summary: A few months after the town of Storybrooke defeats Cora, a new threat begins to loom. Emma and Regina work together to solve the mystery before it destroys everything they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

******Author's note: This is my first OUAT/Swan Queen fanfiction and I'm SUPER excited to share it. This is kind of my beginning of Season 3, assuming they defeat Cora at the end of Season 2. Please review, I'm eager to hear what you guys think.**

**********Disclaimer:** All characters belong to ABC's Once Upon a Time.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finding a Happily Ever After**

Regina Mills sighed as she placed her empty coffee mug in the dishwasher and turned the machine on. She was prepared to grab her briefcase and head off to her office before remembering that she didn't have a job according to the rest of Storybrooke. Regina sighed, and glanced at the clock, tapping her fingers against the pristine kitchen counter. She would have thought that after all these months she would have adjusted to the change, but ever since they had defeated Cora, and the town had fallen into a quiet hum, she found herself with even less to do then usual.

Just as Regina was settling back into her seat at the kitchen table, the ringing of her cell saved her. She leapt to her feet and sprinted for her purse, digging out the phone. A smile lit up her face as she read the name: _Emma Swan_. "Ms. Swan?"

"Regina…" warned the Sheriff.

"Sorry…Emma."

She heard Emma laugh lightly from the other line, and imagined the grin that must be crossing her amused face right now. "That's better. Look, I need your help Regina."

Regina almost sighed in relief at the prospect of having something to do. "What is it?"

"Henry is refusing to school."

"That's it?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Emma laughed, "Well, that _and _something else, but you might want to see that for yourself."

"Are you at the apartment? I can be there in five minutes."

"Thanks, Regina."

The brunette hung up, and hurried out to her car.

* * *

When she arrived at Emma's apartment, she was greeted with a relieved smile from the blonde who quickly stepped aside for her. "Hey, Regina. Come on in."

Regina nodded in acknowledgment and looked around the loft for her son. "Where's Henry?"

"He's upstairs in bed, trying to convince me he's sick, but I pulled that stunt with my foster parents way too many times for me to fall for that," she answered, as she pulled her phone from her pocket. "I figured I would let you have a look at this first."

She held up a picture of devastated forestland. Regina took the phone from her hand to get a better look at it.

"Mary Margaret and David think it's another Ogre."

Regina nodded in agreement, handing the phone back to Emma. "It looks like it, but I can't tell for certain until I see it in person."

"I'll drive us out there after we tackle the Henry problem," Emma said, pocketing her cell, and leading Regina upstairs to Henry's bed. The young boy was lying in bed, the sheets pulled all the way over his head as he heard their approach.

"Henry," Regina scolded, moving to pull the covers down.

"Mom?" Henry's face appeared. He seemed shocked to see his other mother. "Why did you call her?" he whined to Emma, who smirked, and shot her son the "you're screwed" look.

"Because she knows I won't stand for this, Henry," Regina cut in, kneeling down beside the bed, so she could be face to face with Henry.

"We know you're not really sick, kid, so get your butt out of bed and go to school," Emma said in exasperation, crossing her arms.

Henry bit his lip, then attempted to change the topic, "What were you showing my mom downstairs? Maybe I can help?"

Emma sighed loudly, and Regina maneuvered back to the problem at hand, "Why don't you want to go to school?"

The boy paused, looking into his mother's eyes with consideration.

"Come on, Henry. Just tell us," Emma urged.  
His shoulders fell in defeat and he muttered, "I don't want to see them."

Regina glanced up at Emma, then back at her son. "Who?"

"The boys who make fun of me."

Both of his mothers' eyes narrowed simultaneously and Emma asked, "Who's making fun of you? We can report them—"

"No!" Henry interrupted in desperation. "If you report them, they'll just tease me more."

"Henry, we will not stand for this," Regina snapped, her jaw set.

"You have to, please. Just let me skip a few days, maybe they'll start to back off…"

"Avoiding them won't fix this forever," Regina said. "Let us take care of this for you, Henry. Just tell us who's doing it."

Henry looked like he was about to cry as he pleaded with his mothers. "I can't. Please, just leave it."

Regina backed off, and stood up to share a look with Emma who looked just as torn as her. Then as she stared at the Savior, an idea filled Regina's head and she bent down again. She clutched her son's hands and he looked up at her as she gave him a warm smile. "I tell you what you're going to do Henry. You're going to get out of bed, get dressed, and get on that school bus, and you're going to hold your head up high. You know why?"

Henry shook his head.

"Because you are the son of the Savior, and the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Not to mention the son of the Evil queen," Emma added with a soft chuckle.

Regina shot her a look, but when she looked back at Henry, he was beaming, so she continued, "You're better than those boys, Henry. You're the son of royalty, and the codes of chivalry and bravery are in your blood. They cannot make you feel inferior to them, because you aren't. Do you understand?"

"I think so," he replied.

"Good," Regina smiled, and tapped his chin. "Now go and get yourself ready."

Henry, now grinning clambered out of bed and hurried to get dressed. Regina breathed a sigh of relief before making her way down the stairs, Emma on her tail.

"That was great, Regina. Really," Emma said as Regina turned to face her.

Regina smiled at the compliment. "He just needed to believe in himself."

"I feel like I never know what to say to him in a situation like this," Emma admitted, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You're learning," Regina reassured her, and Emma smiled back at her before turning to grab her sheriff's badge.

"Why do you think he's being bullied?" Regina asked her, trying to keep her voice down so Henry wouldn't hear.

"I'm not entirely sure," Emma replied, crossing her arms and glancing up the stairs. "I thought he was doing well at school lately, even asked to hang out with some other kids a couple of times."

Regina paused before asking the question she was afraid she'd get the wrong answer to. "Do you think it's because of me?"

Emma looked genuinely surprised. "Why would they bully him because of you?"

"Well I amthe evil queen. It isn't like _anyone_ in this town despises me," Regina said sarcastically.

"You _were _the evil queen," Emma emphasized. "I've made it very clear to everyone in this town that you're just Regina now."

"Either way, it wouldn't be a surprise if they were bullying Henry because he's my son."

"I really don't think that's it, Regina," she tried to assure the brunette just as Henry came running down the stairs, backpack banging along behind him.

"Alright, I'm ready," Henry stated ecstatically heading for the door just as Emma caught him from the back of his shirt and pulled him back to face her.

"Pretty sure weapons aren't allowed at school," she said and he glanced at his grandfather's gift in his hand.

"But if Regina said that I need to be brave, then—"

"You can do that _without _a sword," Regina came to Emma's aid, stepping up beside the Sheriff.

Henry's face fell, and he begrudgingly handed the weapon over to Emma who took it, but gave him a small smile, and knocked his shoulder lightly. "Chin up, kid. You can do this. It's all about the attitude."

Henry glanced between his mothers then nodded to Emma, and Regina grabbed his coat. She helped him into it, while Emma handed him his scarf, and the three of them exited the apartment together.


	2. Chapter 2

The sheriff and former mayor arrived on the edge of the forest. "What is this, the third time an ogre's appeared out of nowhere?" Regina asked, clambering out of the Emma's police car.

"Pretty much," Emma replied, as she locked the vehicle and lead Regina into the trees. "By the way, I was meaning to have dinner with my parents tonight, and I wondered if you'd hang on to Henry for the night?"

Regina allowed herself to smile, seeing as the sheriff was slightly ahead of her and couldn't see her face. "Of course. You know I'm always willing to watch him if you want to do anything."

Emma sighed, and suddenly stopped in her tracks, turning around to face Regina who paused where she was. "Regina, am I being reasonable?"

She looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, am I allowing you enough time with Henry because I want you to be honest with me."

Regina looked down, not wanting to betray any impoliteness. "I don't think so…"

"Because technically he is _your _son. Legally, and rightfully yours. All you'd have to do is report me and I'd—"

The brunette held up her hand, and moved closer to the blonde feeling betrayed by the distance between them. "I understand why you wanted him to live with you after the curse broke. I am, I…was the evil queen, and you couldn't trust him with me." Emma opened her mouth to argue, but Regina continued earnestly, "You are doing a fine job as Henry's mother, and you're letting me spend time with him. That's all I can ask for, after all I've done."

"But you've changed. You saved this town from your mother. How can I deny Henry from you any longer?" Emma closed the space left over between them.

"I never would have defeated my mother without you. Besides, it isn't like you're trying to cut me out of his life."

"Be honest with me, Regina. What do you really want?"

The question blew the brunette back, and she realized how close the blonde really was. _I want you and Henry. _She thought, but tried to push it away. The feeling of attraction Regina had to the blonde had increased after Emma had literally held her heart in her hands.

* * *

_"Don't be silly, Regina," Cora laughed, stepping close to her daughter. "You know the only person who cares about you anymore is me. Choose me over these fools."_

_ Regina's eyes connected with Emma's panicked ones and she nodded slightly to her as she took a deep breath and said slowly and firmly, "No."_

_ Cora's face fell, becoming dangerously still. "What was that?"_

_ "I'm sorry, mother, I will never choose you."_

_ Her mother's face contorted in rage as she spat, "You foolish girl! You will be mine!"_

_ Regina closed her eyes in fear as the hand she expected to feel found its way inside her. As her heart was torn from her chest, she opened her eyes to see Emma looking terrified. Cora's mouth was agape as she stared in horror at the heart in her hand, realizing that she had not only ripped out her daughter's heart, but her own._

_ "Emma now!" Regina cried, and on cue, Emma ran forward, snatching the heart from Cora's shaking hands, while holding the sword in her other._

_ "Don't move, Cora. It's over. We have your heart." Emma's concerned eyes moved to Regina who was staring at her with a stunned expression, a beautiful warm recognition blooming inside of her._

* * *

"Regina?" Emma asked, looking worried.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't answer my question," she urged, and Regina looked up at her, that feeling of belonging returning inside her.

"I just want to be happy," Regina said, taking a step away from the Savior. "That's all." Emma's face fell a little, and she looked to the ground as Regina pushed past her, saying, "Let's get on with this."

* * *

"Sorry it took us so long," Emma apologized as they came upon the damaged clearing. Snow and Charming turned to greet their daughter and both faltered at the sight of the brunette behind her.

Charming sighed, folding his arms, and Snow couldn't help but blurt out, "What is she doing here?"

Emma raised her eyebrows at her mother's annoyance. "I figured we could use her expertise."

Snow scoffed at this. "_Please_, this situation does not require her expertise."

Regina rolled her eyes, coming to a stop beside Emma. Nothing much had changed between her and the two idiots.

"I'm doing what I can to keep this town safe, and that means bringing in Regina when magic is involved," Emma retorted as Regina moved to inspect the scene.

Her hands grazed over the crushed forest brush, and she crouched dipping a single fingertip in a dark liquid.

"Well there isn't magic involved," Charming aids his wife. "If it's just another ogre, Snow and I can handle it."

"It's definitely an ogre," Regina said as straightened up, flashing them the liquid on her hand.

"I called it first," Snow muttered to the air.

"Ogre blood," she told Emma as the blonde moved closer to observe it. "And by the way," Regina snapped, turning on Snow and Charming, "of course there's magic involved. There's no way for an ogre to get here without it."

"But we don't know how it got here," Charming added.

"Well isn't that why you called me?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows.

Emma smirked at her parents' lost expressions. "So how did the ogre get here?"

Regina's fierce glare upon Snow and Charming dissipated as she scrutinized the trees above them. "It must be a portal," she replied. "Nothing else seems plausible, but…"

"But what?" Charming asked, leaving his wife's side to move closer to the former queen.

"But it doesn't make sense," she mumbled, eyes roaming around, and she stepped carefully around the crushed area.

"What doesn't make sense?" Emma asked, her eyes never leaving the brunette.

"Why here?" Regina asked aloud, raising her hands, gesturing around them.

The Charmings looked blankly around for the answer.

"I don't follow," Charming said.

Regina rolled her eyes, then explained, "Usually when a portal is opened between worlds it opens in a specific spot." She spoke directly to Emma, "Like when you and Mary Margaret came back through the well. That's the spot between the Enchanted Forest and this world, but here? This is just some random place in the woods, and so were the last two spots the ogres came through."

"Hold on," Snow interrupted Regina's train of thought. "What about Jefferson's hat? That could open up a portal anywhere."

Regina nodded in approval. "You're right, but—"

"But Jefferson's hat was destroyed," Charming interjected.

"By who?" Emma asked.

"King George, back when I was trying to find a way to get you and Snow back."

"Like I was _going _to say," Regina barked, and the other three fell silent again. "Even if it was Jefferson's hat, it still wouldn't make sense because this portal was different, it didn't open up on the ground like the hat does."

"How do you know that?" Snow asked.

Regina raised her hand and pointed out the trees above them. The leaves and branches above them were frayed, almost as if scorched.

"Well…that could be from the ogre…"

Regina raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. "Really?"

"Ogres are really tall it could've—"

"Okay, so what we've got is portals being opened in completely random places in Storybrooke, from above, that are dropping these ogres down on us," Emma posed. "Do you think they're being opened from the Enchanted Forest or from here?"

"There's no way of telling," Regina answered her honestly.

"Great," Charming said sarcastically. "Thanks for all your help."

"Alright, enough." Emma shot her father a look while putting a comforting hand on Regina's tense shoulder. "I need you two to work on hunting down that Ogre, okay?"

The two looked at one another, and nodded. They both knew that they had done this many times before, and they could do it again. Emma and Regina began to turn away when Snow asked, "Wait, what about you? What are you going to do?"

"Regina and I will head back to town and work on getting a list of suspicious persons who may want Storybrooke thrown in mayhem."


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it," Emma Swan snapped as the pile of papers she had set on the corner of her desk crashed down upon her, on the floor. "Regina, could I have a little help here?" she asked, scrambling to reorganize the papers. She was greeted by silence. "Uh…Regina?" Emma, carefully avoiding more stacks of paper, peeked around the corner to glance at where the brunette had last been.

_Where the hell has she gone? _Emma thought to herself. She jumped as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Emma, we got him."

"Who?" Emma asked her mother, still distracted by the brunette's sudden disappearance.

Snow paused before saying slowly, "The ogre. The big giant magical monster you sent your father and I after a few hours ago. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Emma replied lamely while she scoured the rest of the station, as if she expected to find Regina hiding behind a file cabinet. "Ok. Well that's good I guess…"

"Emma."

"What?" she asked in loud exasperation, stopping what she was doing.

She could hear Snow huff a little on her line before asking, "What should we do with the body?"

"Well…what you did with the other two."

There was a long silence before Snow replied with slight irritation, "We didn't do _anything _with the other two."

"So do that again then," Emma responded, not seeing the problem.

"Emma," her mother started seriously. "Storybrooke is now open to business to anyone from the outside world. What if some random hikers happen across the corpse?"

"We pull a bullshit cover up and say it's a really big, hairless bear?"

There was a loud scoff from behind Emma, making the blonde jump. Regina stood there with a bag from Granny's diner in one hand and a soda in the other.

"There you are!" Emma whispered to her.

"What was that, Emma?" Snow asked from the other line.

"Sorry, nothing."

"So what do we do about the body then?" her mother urged.

Emma was just about through with this topic of conversation as she snapped, "I dunno! Throw some twigs and dirt on it and call it good!"

Regina, who must have figured out what the two were talking about proposed, "Tell them to speak to Gold. There may be a spell he could do to camouflage the bodies." She seated herself at Emma's desk, pulling out the contents from the paper bag.

"Where were you five minutes ago?" Emma said before relaying the message to her mother.

"Oh, and Emma, your father wants to speak to you," Snow added just as Emma was about to hang up and she could hear her father's hushed objections to this.

"About what?" Emma moaned in irritation as she was now eyeing the grilled cheese Regina had unwrapped and waved in her direction.

"Don't use that tone with me," her mother scolded, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"Just hand the phone to David, okay?" Emma pushed, moving to grab a fry from the bag Regina also had drawn from the bag.

"Emma?" Her father's voice appeared, awkward and uncertain.

"Can we make this quick. I've got a beautiful grilled cheese waiting on me."

"Uh, yeah, of course. Why don't I just let you get to that and we can talk about this later," Charming stuttered and now she could hear Snow's vicious whispering, urging her husband to stay on the phone. "See you later at dinner, Emma."

"Okay, bye," Emma hurriedly hung up before her mother could jump back on the line. She practically threw herself at the food on her desk. "God. I was _starving_."

Regina lifted an amused eyebrow at the moans that escaped the blonde's lips as she bit into the warm grilled cheese, and said with a grin, "Well, you're welcome."

"I was just about to suggest that we go get some lunch when I noticed you'd disappeared and then Mary Margaret and David called. Thanks for reading my mind."

The brunette smiled and nodded before turning to her club sandwich. "So where do we stand on our list of suspects?"

Emma sighed. "The same as where we stood before."

"So that would be none?"

"This town's a lot bigger than I assumed. We have record of everyone, but I only really know the people who live in town. There are those citizens that live on the outskirts that I've never even seen before. I can't really judge if they have motive or not."

"We could go door to door of those, get a feel for them," Regina suggested.

"That's what I'm thinking," Emma agreed, pulling the stack of the citizens unknown to her closer to go over again. Regina reached over to help, and split the pile. They both fingered through the records in silence, until Regina suddenly gasped.

Emma looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Why didn't think of him sooner?" the brunette muttered to herself.

"Who?"

Regina got to her feet and dug through another pile of papers until finally coming upon a newspaper clipping and slapped it down in front of the sheriff.

"Albert Spencer. Otherwise known as King George."

Emma set down a clipping from the marriage announcements of a Katrina and Brom Bones to look over the article that covered the murder case of Kathryn that outlined D.A. Spencer's role in the case. "What's his motive?" she asked looking up at Regina who was seated across from her again.

"Power," the former mayor answered simply. "It's always been his greatest concern, that or revenge for the embarrassment Charming caused him back in the Enchanted Forest. He doesn't personally have any magic, but he has connections. It'd be easy for him to find someone suitable for the task."

Emma grinned at the brunette who smiled excitedly back. "I think we have our first official suspect."

* * *

"I believe that was a very first successful day of investigation," Emma declared as they pulled up in front of Henry's school. "I'll bring Spencer in for questioning tomorrow and we'll—"

The two women were climbing out of the car when Regina's eyes widened in fury and alarm and she grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling her to attention. Emma caught sight of two tall laughing boys standing over a smaller one.

"Henry!" Emma gasped before sprinting across the cement, Regina on her heels. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped grabbing the two larger boys from the back of their shirts and hauling them off her son. One of the boys looked extremely entertained at this turn of events even with the town's sheriff in his face, the other seemed fittingly petrified. Regina was on her knees, helping Henry to his feet, checking him over for injuries. When neither of the boys replied to Emma, she barked, "I asked you a question!"

"We were just goofing around," the grinning one said calmly. "Weren't we Henry?"

Regina looked livid, but held her son firmly against her side, as if clinging to him would hold her back. Emma had released the frightened boy and focused all of her anger on the other. "That did not look like 'goofing around'!" she retorted shoving him back when she caught sight of an older, overweight man running to them.

"What's going on, Sheriff?" the man asked, breathlessly. "Can I help?"

"Yeah, are you the principal?" Emma hissed turning on him.

He nodded, seeming to finally catch his breath.

"Well then, you can explain to me where the hell you were when my son was getting attacked."

He looked taken aback, "I'm sorry. I can assure you it won't happen again. It's not really our responsibility what they do after they are released from class."

Regina had abandoned the background coming up to Emma's side. "Well I suggest that you _make _it your responsibility to keep an eye on them or you'll be hearing from us again."

Whatever intimidation the poor man had already experienced from the sheriff doubled as he stared into the cold dark eyes of the former Mayor. "Of—of course, Ms. Mills. It will never happen again. I will personally see to it." He turned to the older boys and ushered them away. "Come on boys."

Regina stared them down until they disappeared from their sight while Emma put an arm around Henry who looked embarrassed about the whole situation.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah," Henry murmured, shrugging away from her and slouching away towards Regina's Benz.

Emma met Regina's concerned eyes and asked her quietly, "Do you think we overreacted?"

The brunette's neck muscles tensed and she snapped, "Absolutely not. That kind of behavior is inexcusable."

"I know that, but Henry—"

"Is just embarrassed to have to have his mothers come to his aid," Regina interrupted marching after their son, and Emma hurriedly followed. She climbed into the passenger's seat and glanced back at Henry who was silently tracing circles on the window then to Regina whose hands were clenched tightly on the steering wheel, a pained expression painted across her face.

"Henry…" Emma started.

"I don't want to talk about it," Henry stated coldly.

Regina bowed her head, her eyes tight, as if fighting off tears.

Watching the brunette struggling, Emma realized this was going to be her talk. "I'm sorry, but we need to talk about it."

"No we don't."

Emma turned in her seat to look her son in the eye. "Why were they hurting you Henry?"

Henry avoided eye contact as he retorted, "They didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"Come on."

The boy broke. "Fine. If you _really_ want to know, they were bullying because of you."

Emma couldn't hide the shock. "Me?"

"Well both of you."

Regina's head snapped up and she turned to face her son as well.

"I don't understand. What about us?"

"They just think it's funny."

"What is?"

"None of the other kids have two moms," Henry snapped. "Two moms that are the Savior and the Evil Queen."

It slowly dawned on Emma and Regina what he meant. "But Regina and I…I mean…it isn't like we're a couple or anything."

Regina hurriedly looked away from Emma and Henry, to hide any dejection she felt from these words.

Emma wasn't done though and she continued, "And even if we were Henry…" The brunette perked up, but still avoiding any eye contact. "Even if we were a couple there's no shame in it."

Henry continued to look at his knees.

"Are you listening to me Henry?"

The boy barely nodded.

"If those boys ever give you trouble again Henry, you go to a teacher alright? I don't care if you're embarrassed; you go to someone with authority and report them. You have to promise that to your mom and I. We worry about you and want to know you are safe."

Henry finally made eye contact with his mother, and said, "I promise."

"Good." Emma smiled at him, squeezed his knee. She turned around and met Regina's gaze. The brunette hurriedly looked away, blushing slightly while she started the car.

* * *

**A/N: Again thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. I really appreciate knowing if people want more or not. I'll be interested to see if any of you caught any new character name drops. I tried to address both plotlines in this chapter. Please review, I beg of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Trying to get the plot moving on all fronts. Sorry if anything seems sudden. I'm an impatient writer. Please review so I know if this is worth continuing. Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed!**

* * *

Regina paused inside the car while Henry disappeared into the house. Why was she having such a hard time talking to him? Just this morning she had gotten through to him, and then suddenly, she found herself mute. _Thanks god for Emma. _She thought as she forced herself to exit the car. They had just dropped the sheriff off at her apartment, and Regina would have Henry for the night. Her heels clicked nosily as she closed the door behind her and entered the foyer. Pulling off her jacket, she set down her car keys and placed a stack of manila folders from the sheriff's office on the table by the stairs.

"Henry?" she called upstairs. There was no reply. Regina paused before walking up the staircase and entering Henry's room. The boy sat on his bed, his fingers tracing over the words on the cover of the book of fairytales.

Regina silently sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at his back, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

"Mom…" Henry started.

"Yes, dear?"

He turned to face his mother and as he stared into her eyes. "Why aren't things different?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, hand finding her son's.

Henry looked down. "I thought that when the curse broke, that everything would be better. That I would have friends again, and that I'd find my happy ending like everyone else."

"I thought so too," Regina replied quietly.

He looked up at her in surprise. "But—"

"I know I was the Evil Queen and that the curse breaking meant everyone would have their happy endings again, but I suppose after awhile I began to wonder if that meant that I could find mine as well because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find it with the curse." Regina paused looking at her son. "Henry, you were the closest I came to it, but I was stupid and I ended up pushing you away, and I'm sorry for that." She was fighting tears back now, as Henry let her continue. "I'm sorry that I couldn't see how lonely you were, and I'm sorry that I couldn't prevent—" But Regina stopped because Henry had throw himself into her arms.

"You don't have to be sorry," Henry murmured into her shoulder. She clung to him, while her tears cascading down her cheeks. They sat like that, mother and son, clinging to one another for the longest time, until finally Regina gathered the strength to pull away and look into Henry's face again. She was surprised to see his eyes red and swollen like hers, and they both laughed half-heartedly as she wiped his eyes gently with her fingers.

"We'll find it, Mom," he said and she smiled.

"I know we will, Henry," she replied and pulled his book into her lap and pointed it at him. "If our happy ending isn't in here, we'll write our own."

* * *

After their talk, Regina had helped Henry start on his homework, then descended the stairs to pull out her own work for the evening. She was multitasking, pouring over the notes she'd brought home from the station while throwing dinner together for herself and Henry. She was convinced that King George was the lead suspect, but she had to go over citizens because she also believed it was highly unlikely that he was acting alone. Henry's footsteps appeared on the stairs and he entered the kitchen peeking into the oven to see what his mother had made them for supper. He certainly enjoyed Regina's cooking a lot more then Emma's made-from-a-box macaroni and cheese.

Regina glanced up at him. "I threw a casserole together. I hope that's alright, I had a lot of work I needed to do tonight," she told him as he came to sit down beside her at the dinner table.

"That's fine," he said looking over the documents. It was an oddity to see his mother so disorganized with papers thrown left and write, with notes scribbled all over them. "It's good to see you with something to do again," he grinned, and Regina tore her eyes away from the clipping in front of her to beam at her son.

"All thanks to your mother."

The timer beeped, and Regina scrambled to her feet to pull the casserole from the oven. She set it out to cool before moving to clean up the mess she'd made.

"So what is all of this?" Henry asked her as she organized the papers into stacks again.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," Regina replied.

"Come on, maybe I can help," Henry urged, as he helped his mother set the table.

Regina sighed, as she dropped a couple of folders onto one of the tables in the foyer. "Your mother's opened up an investigation," she told him as she re-entered the kitchen. "That's all. No need for you to get involved."

"Does it have to do with the ogres?" he asked, causing Regina to stop in her tracks and spin around.

"How do you know about that?"

Henry smirked, "Grandma and Grandpa aren't as secretive as you or Emma."

Regina rolled her eyes in irritation as she sat down beside her son. She was about to tell him that she wanted him staying away from the investigation when a thought occurred to her. "Alright, Henry. Maybe you can help me," she told him, half-smiling as she slipped one of the folders to him and opened it up.

He looked down at it blankly. "What can I do?"

"You were able to recognize a lot of the people's fairytale's identities, maybe you can make some connections to some of these citizens," she said, and Henry looked at her without much confidence before pulling some of the documents closer.

Regina put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before turning to serve the casserole. She filled two plates and placed them at the table. While he ate, Henry moved clipping through clipping, studying and reading each carefully, before pushing it to the side with a shake of his head. "Recognize anyone yet?" Regina asked after swallowing a mouthful of the casserole.

Henry didn't look up at her as he answered carefully, "I don't think so."

She bowed her head, realizing her mistake. "Henry, it's alright if you don't. If I can't even recognize the people I, myself, cursed, then how can I expect you to—"

"Wait!" Henry interrupted her, beaming.

"Who is it? Who did you recognize?" she queried, a jolt of excitement running through her as she stumbled to her feet and peered down at a familiar wedding announcement.

"It's Brom and Katrina Bones," he said, smiling gleefully. "Their names are even the same as in the story.

Regina's face fell, "I don't recognize them…what story?"

"Well, technically it's a legend," Henry began looking up at his mother expectedly.

"I don't—"

"Come _on_, Mom. 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'?"

Regina continued to stare at him blankly.

Henry rolled his eyes in a Regina-like fashion before saying, "Ichabod Crane? The Headless Horseman? Any of these things sounding familiar?"

"But that isn't a fairytale is it? It's not in your book," she retorted.

"Neither was Dr. Frankenstein's story, but those stories are still folklore."

"Okay, I'll take that to Emma, see what she thinks," Regina said, unconvinced as she put the folder back together and placing it beside her plate.

Henry seemed unfazed, in fact he looked pleased with himself. His eyes met his mother's as he said, "I'm glad you and Emma have been working together."

Regina was shocked by the change in subject and was suddenly very self-conscious. "I'm glad too. Emma and I have been getting along very well."

Henry looked down at his plate before resuming, "I know that I seemed upset earlier that you two have been spending so much time together, because of what the boys said, but I'm not. I don't want you two to think it's your fault I've been teased."

Regina couldn't think of what to say, but thankfully, Henry didn't seem like he was finished, "I just want you to know that I'm okay with you guys seeing each other so much."

"Henry, we—I don't…" the words stumbled from her mouth, awkwardly, and clumsily.

A smile snuck its way onto his face as he said, "I know you like her, Mom."

Regina's mouth hung open in surprise.

"It's okay," he continued. "I think she's what you need."

The brunette finally got a hold of herself, prepared to deny the allegations her son had just made of her when they heard the front door swing open and slam shut followed by loud footsteps. Instinctively, Regina leaps to her feet and puts herself in between Henry and the dining room's entrance when her heart flutters as Henry jumps to his feet, and swerves around her. "Emma! What are you doing here?"

"Hey kid," the blonde says, somewhat out of breath, and Regina can tell something is wrong, because Emma looks disgruntled.

Regina gently pulls Henry back, to give her space, then politely inquires, "What happened to dinner with your parents?"

Emma's eyes darkened and she grunted, "Wasn't in the mood."

Seeing that this wasn't the moment to talk about it, Regina tapped Henry's shoulder, "Why don't you set another place for Emma, Henry."

The blonde fell into an empty chair, eyes connecting with the brunette's who shot her a curious look. Emma shook her head in response as Henry placed a full plate in front of her. She smiled up at Regina, and said before digging in, "This looks great, Regina."

Regina returned the smile as she sat down across from her, and Henry followed suit, returning to his unfinished plate.

* * *

"Henry's in bed," Regina said as she returned downstairs, entering the dining room where Emma sat, pounding a glass of cider Regina had offered her before shepherding Henry to bed. She took a seat beside the blonde and implored, "Now will you tell me what your entrance this evening was all about?"

Emma sighed, leaning back in her chair, taking the brunette in. "It's my parents. I just—I got into an argument with them, and I stormed out."

Regina was surprised that was the extent of it as she replied, "I guess you're learning what it's really like to be in a family, Ms. Swan."

Emma shot her a look, and Regina quickly backtracked, "Emma."

The blonde refilled her glass and offered Regina one as well who politely accepted it. "I'm serious though, Emma. It's not a bad thing you're fighting with your parents. Fighting is natural," she carried on, taking a sip of the cider.

"I suppose."

"What were you fighting about?" Regina queried.

"I don't think you'd really care. I'd rather not bother you with it," Emma hurried, obviously hiding something. This only encouraged Regina's curiosity.

"Come on, spill. What could have caused you to storm out on your wonderful, 'angelic' parents?" Regina teased, a grin extending across her lips.

"You," Emma answered, avoiding the brunette's eyes.

The smile fell from her face, and an unpleasant feeling filled her gut. "They want me to stop helping with the investigation don't they?"

"No, Regina, that's—"

"It's quite alright, Ms. Swan, I understand. I'll—"

"Regina!" Emma snapped, bringing Regina's words to a halt. They stared at each other for a few quiet moments before Emma finally spoke again. "That wasn't the only thing we argued about." Regina waited silently as Emma took her time. "They think I've been spending too much time with you, like you're not a good influence on me." Emma smirked as she examined the drink in her hand, then turned, eyes meeting Regina's. "I told them to piss off and that I could see whoever the hell I wanted to. I reminded them who saved this town just a few months ago."

"They don't care," Regina mumbled. "No one does. The good doesn't erase the bad."

"The thing is," Emma began. "I care."

This surprised the brunette, and she looked down at the glass in front of her, clinging to it to keep her hands from shaking.

"Regina, look at me."

She did, and instantly regretted it as she felt herself fall to pieces under the blonde's intense gaze.

"Regina, I care about you, and I told them that straight out." Emma grinned to herself as if remembering the memory. "They think something is going on between us."

Regina blushed, as she attempted to clear her throat. "Along with everyone else, apparently."

"Except us?" Emma asked, waiting for the brunette to quickly shut her down, but was taken aback to see Regina hesitate, and attempt to look everywhere but at her. Emma sighed, downed her drink, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked urgently, stumbling to her feet, on the blonde's tail.

Emma turned suddenly and Regina stopped in her tracks. The two studied each other, and the blonde took a step closer before asking, "Do you want to have dinner?"

"We just did."

"I mean, you and me, alone…out."

"I—" she stuttered, willing her lips to spit out a 'yes.'

Without a response, Emma stepped back, "I should probably be going."

"Emma, wait!"

The blonde stopped again, and turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"I would love to."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for the extremely long and very not-very-worthwhile wait for this chapter. It's my shortest, but it was either this or a longer wait so I figured I might as well update sooner rather than later. However, I'm extremely excited to introduce Operation Swan in this chapter! ) Reviews are encouraged as always! Thank you to all who are reading!**

* * *

"Come on Henry! You're going to be late!" Regina called as she threw her things together. There was only the response of his feet pounding down the stairs as she came into the hallway.

"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet," he complained as he bent to pull on his shoes.

"Is that my fault?" she scolded as she slung her purse over her shoulder, then turned and snapped her briefcase shut with a satisfied smile.

Henry pulled on his coat, and tossed his backpack over his shoulder while Regina opened the front door for him.

"So how did things go last night?" Henry asked with a grin as he climbed into the passenger's seat.

"I don't know what you mean," Regina evaded as she turned on the car and backed out of the driveway.

"With Emma? I think we're going to have to create a codename."

Regina looked at her son with bewilderment. "Codename?"

"Well if we are going to try and get you and Emma together, we should create a codename. Like Emma and I had with Operation Cobra."

"Operation what-now?" Regina was completely lost.

"Operation Cobra, when we were trying to break the curse."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"So what do you think? How does Operation Swan sound?" Henry asked, beaming.

"How about Operation None-of-Your-Business?" Regina retorted.

"But it _is _my business, Mom. You said that we could write our own happy ending."

Regina regretted glancing over at Henry who was shooting her the puppy-dog eyes, a technique he'd picked up when Emma came to town. "Fine," she hissed through gritted teeth. "You can help, but I don't know what a ten-year-old would know about romance."

"You'd be surprised what I can pick up from Gramps," Henry said, stifling a laugh.

This resulted in a look of serious concern from Regina. "I don't think Emma would be into me constantly telling her that 'I will always find her'," Regina countered with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I can help with ideas. Maybe you could ask her to dinner sometime?"

"_She _already asked _me_," Regina said, somewhat smugly as Henry's face lit up.

"That's great! Why didn't you tell me? That's the whole point of Operation Swan," Henry said.

"That codename still isn'tgrowing on me," Regina muttered.

"I'll work on it," Henry replied. "In the meantime, you should ask her and I to move in."

"Isn't it kind of early to be asking her to move in? We haven't even had dinner yet."

"But I want us to all live together," Henry urged. "I'm tired of moving from house to house."

Regina looked over at her son who looked extremely serious. She sighed, giving in again. "Alright, I'll ask her, but I can't make any promises, okay?"

Henry smiled, and turned to face forward again as they pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride, Mom," he said hopping out.

"Wait, Henry," she started climbing out and hurrying after him.

"What?" he asked, turning.

"Maybe I should speak to your teacher."

Henry gave her a blank expression. "Why?"

"They could look out for you," Regina answered to Henry's dismay.

"_Mom_."

Regina shot him her best no-nonsense look then said firmly, "Henry, your mother and I worry about you, and it will put our minds at ease if we know an adult is looking out for you."

Henry huffed in submission and led his mother into the school. They entered his homeroom where a tall, thin man with mousy brown hair greeted them. "Good morning Henry," he said, his voice had a faint whistling to it that made Regina cringe. "And, Madam Mayor. It's a pleasure."

"Former," Regina added, extending a hand.

The man smiled and shook it. "Of course, my apologies."

"There's no need. Ah, Mister?"

"Mr. Fowl."

Henry's face contorted into one of enlightenment and he nudged his mother, but Regina attempted to ignore him.

"I just came by to ask you for a favor, Mr. Fowl."

"And what can I do for you?"

"Well, Henry has been having some troubles with the other boys, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him?"

Henry crossed his arms indignantly.

"Ah, I know how that can be. I too had problems getting along with the other boys at your age, Henry," he replied, smiling down his pointed nose at Henry who just looked up at his mother in annoyance, as if begging her to take him out of there. "I can certainly do that for Henry here."

"Thank you, Mr. Fowl." After glancing down at her son, she quickly replied, "Well I won't take up any more of your time. I need to be going."

She thanked the teacher once more before turning and leaving, Henry on her tail.

"Did you recognize him, Mom?" Henry asked his mother as the two paused inside the front doors.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. _Fowl_. I didn't realize until I was remembering 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow' last night."

"Oh," Regina said. "You think he's Ichabod Crane, don't you?" Henry nodded.

Silence fell between them as Regina took in her son. It was nice to see him theorizing and plotting again just like he used to, even if it had been theorizing and plotting her ruin. She leaned down, pulling Henry into a one-armed hug and kissed his head. "I'll see you after school," she said as Henry offered a smile in return.

* * *

"Could I have two coffees to go please," Emma requested as she paid Granny.

"_Two _coffees, huh?" Granny inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure that's just for you and your father right?"

Emma eyed her, then lied, "Yup."

"And Regina's order yesterday was just for…?"

The blonde smirked. "Alright you caught me Granny."

"She caught you with what?" Ruby asked, appearing from the kitchen.

"She caught me buying a fellow _colleague _coffee," Emma answered before Granny could say anything.

"Oh, and who is this 'fellow colleague'?" Ruby queried, smirking.

"Regina." Granny beat Emma to it this time.

"Oh I did hear that you two were working on another case together," Ruby said, and Emma sighed realizing how impossible it was to keep a secret in this town.

"Well that case is supposed to stay under wraps so keep it to yourselves if you're capable of that," Emma retorted as she snatched the two coffees from Granny and departed the diner, shaking her head. As she crossed the street, she fought to hold the two cups of coffee in one hand while dig in her pocket for her keys to the station.

"Can I help you sheriff?"

The low beautiful voice caught Emma off-guard and she lost her hold on the coffee, but Regina Mills quickly swooped in and caught the cups before they could spill over. "Thanks," Emma said as Regina handed her back one of them. "I thought you might want a cup of coffee, and not the garbage I have at the station."

Their eyes met, and Regina smiled with a warmth Emma had rarely witnessed. "Thank you. That was very thoughtful."

Emma opened her mouth, but stopped when the sight of the bald District Attorney crossing the street caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "How do you feel about interviewing a certain king, Regina?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'm hoping the next chapter will be up soon because I know exactly what I'm writing, but with how busy I am I can't promise anything. Thank to all who are still reading. Things are really starting to form on my end, and I know exactly where I'm going with this "big bad" that's coming. Enjoy the calm and fluff because things will get worse. That being said, Regina and Emma actually will stay very strong as a couple throughout all the crap that will happen, they'll need to. This chapter's really exciting because it's full of Swan Queen firsts. First date, first kiss...Enjoy guys! Review, review, review! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!**

* * *

"I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know why I'm here, Sheriff," spat King George, as the older man sat rigid in the Sheriff's interview room. "Otherwise, I have other places to be."

"Such as? If you don't mind me asking," Emma retorted casually and George pursed his lips in defeat.

"I'm not entitled to know what I'm suspected of?"

The blonde sat down across from him, and asked, "Who said you were suspected of anything?"

"I can draw my own conclusions."

"Or," Emma started with a smirk, "you already know what you're suspected of because you didit."

"I didn't do anything," George spat. "And if this is an interrogation than I'm going to have to postpone this until I find myself a decent lawyer."

"And who's going to represent you here in Storybrooke?"

"You forget I'm District Attorney. I have my connections."

Emma nodded slowly; glancing back at the glass where she knew Regina stood studying the whole scene. "You certainly do, Mr. Spencer."

"Since this is where I stop answering your questions, how about you answer a few of mine?" George inquired as he followed Emma's gaze. "Where's your deputy?"

"You mean David Nolan. Yes, let's talk about him why don't we," Emma replied.

George laughed. "I believe he hardly constitutes as your deputy anymore, Sheriff. When the whole town knows the person who's really been in that position is none other than the Evil Queen herself."

"Regina Mills is an advisor, not my deputy."

"Isn't that unhealthy for the job. She certainly must have a sway on your decisions." George paused, letting the silence sink in before finishing, "I mean she is the mother of your son." Emma glared at him, waiting for him to make is point. "She would say anything, do anything, if it meant she had more time with her son."

Just as Emma stood up, and spat, "You don't know anything" over the table, Regina calmly stepped into the room.

She turned coolly on George and said, "It seems you want me in the room, Mr. Spencer. You can stop provoking Ms. Swan here."

George grinned and said, "Well I've always preferred speaking to my enemies face to face."

"That's interesting, since you say you haven't done anything and claim you don't know what you are here for, and yet you declare us your enemies."

His triumphant smile fell away, and he added, "I've already said I won't be answering any questions. Not until I have a lawyer."

Emma and Regina exchanged a look before the brunette advanced, "You may want to reconsider."

The two stared each other down as George queried, "Is that a threat, your majesty?"

Regina shrugged, "If that's what it takes."

"If you have nothing to hide, then you shouldn't be afraid to answer a few questions," Emma added. "Represent yourself, why don't you, Mr. 'District Attorney.'"

The older man considered the sheriff and former mayor before falling back in his chair and giving a short, stubborn nod.

Regina smirked and placed her hands on the table where King George sat and asked, "So tell me, Mr. Spencer, how do you feel about David Nolan?"

He glared the brunette down and replied, "You know how I feel about him. He ruined _everything _for me back in the Enchanted Forest."

"And what about the rest of the Storybrooke? How do you feel about them?" Emma asked.

"I'm obviously no fan of a lot of them, but I wouldn't do anything to harm them," George replied with simplicity.

"Let's go back to Charming. What exactly did he ruin for you?" Regina jumped in.

"He destroyed the alliance I had been working for years to obtain from Midas because of his love for Snow White."

"So, basically what you're saying is that he lost you power?" Regina prompted.

"He destroyed the peace I had been striving to achieve for my kingdom."

"Or he cost you power," Emma retorted, with a roll of her eyes, well aware of his wordplay.

"Believe what you want of what it cost me, but that doesn't have anything with your accusations," George snapped.

"It has everything to do with it," Regina said, catching Emma's eye.

* * *

"This is absurd!" Regina hissed in frustration. "It's so obvious he has something to do with this."

"All we've got on him is a motive," Emma replied with a heavy sigh. "It's not enough to arrest him. We need evidence."

"But if someone with magic is involved, it'll be easy enough for them to cover his tracks."

"So we keep looking," Emma responded, pushing off her desk, moving closer to the brunette. "We'll catch them."

Regina looked up into Emma's reassuring gaze. "We'll need to," she replied grimly. "Before they try worse things then ogres."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we're right, King George knows that we're onto him, and he'll do anything to keep us from stopping him. He'll come after us, after Storybrooke."

Emma nodded her understanding. "We'll be careful."

At that moment, Snow and Charming entered the station. Regina looked to the blonde to see if she wanted her to leave, but Emma signaled her to stay before turning to calmly greet her parents.

"What's up, guys?"

"'What's up?'" Snow repeated with frustration and Emma rolled her eyes. "'_What's up' _is that you interrogated a suspect without any mention of it to your father or I."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I needed your permission to do _my _job," Emma said angrily.

"Emma, we know that you were just doing your job," her father countered, "but I'm your deputy. You could've allowed me to do my job and back you up."

"I had back up," she retorted.

Regina, who had been trying to shrink into the background, unintentionally locked eyes with Emma's parents, and Snow growled, "Why am I not surprised to find you here? Do you ever leave my daughter's side?"

The brunette opened her mouth, but Emma came to her defense. "Knock it off. We aren't gonna start this argument again."

Snow gritted her teeth, and said nothing. Charming sighed, deciding, like his wife, to leave it. "What did King George tell you?"

"Not much more then we already know," Emma replied. "And not enough to arrest him, but Regina and I believe he's guilty. The motive is clearly there."

"So we just need to get evidence on him?" Charming asked.

Emma nodded.

"Then why don't you leave that up to Snow and I. We'll keep an eye on him and dig around, see what we can find," her father suggested.

"Okay, great," Emma replied. "And Regina and I will look into other suspects, people who may have an access to magic or possibly those who've done jobs for him in the past."

"I should have records of his cases as District Attorney for the last twenty eight years," Regina added. The other three raised their eyebrows as she replied, "I _was _mayor. It was my job."

"Alright then," Snow replied, looking to her husband and he nodded to her and they turned to leave.

Emma watched them go before catching sight of Regina and saying, "Wait, you guys. I have a favor to ask."

Her parents turned around. "What is it?" Snow asked.

"I was wondering if you guys could keep an eye on Henry tonight?" Emma asked, and Regina's eyes widened slightly, as she understood what the blonde was doing.

"Why? Where are you and Regina going to be?" Charming demanded.

"Well…" The blonde paused, choosing her words carefully. "We might want to work on the case tonight, and neither of us want Henry involved in any of this."

Snow and Charming looked at their daughter carefully, as if deciding whether they wanted to say anything more. "That's fine with me," Snow said, forcing a smile. "We'll bring him to your apartment around nine. Is that alright?"

"Actually, why don't you bring him to Regina's," Emma answered.

Her parents glanced nervously at each other before nodding and saying their goodbyes. As the two women watched the door close, Regina asked, "So you weren't kidding about dinner, then?"

Emma turned to her, grinning. "I wasn't."

Regina smiled back, a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she said, "You realize we'll have to be even more cautious now."

"Why?"

"Because of King George. He'll be less likely to go after either of us if he thinks we mean nothing to one another," Regina said, sitting down on top of Emma's desk.

"You're probably right," Emma replied, sitting down on the edge beside her. "So you'll just have to make me dinner tonight instead."

Regina grinned at the blonde. "I think I can do that.

* * *

"What does it say?" Regina called from the kitchen. The afternoon had passed quickly as the two women had poured over all, and any information Regina possessed about King George and his cases.

"Nothing much," Emma answered with a sigh, entering the kitchen. "At least nothing useful."

Regina turned to face her as she finished up fixing their supper. "Maybe that's a good place to stop then," Regina said. "Dinner's ready."

Emma sat down obediently, clapping her hands awkwardly into her lap as Regina placed a plate in front of her. "This smells amazing, Regina."

The brunette replied with a grateful smile. "I hope you enjoy." She sat down and waited to pick up her fork and knife until Emma had already taken her first bite. The blonde let out a hum of approval as she chewed and swallowed. Regina smiled at the ground, silently pleased, then dug in herself.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to be eating your food two nights in a row," Emma said between mouthfuls. "No wonder Henry would rather eat here."

Regina laughed, before teasing, "Maybe you should come over more often."

Emma locked eyes with the brunette and replied, without missing a beat, "Definitely."

A silence fell as the two completely forgot about the warm inviting food in front of them and simply gazed at each other, as if in a daze. Regina broke the trance first, coughing before saying, "You know, that reminds me of something Henry asked this morning."

"What was that?" Emma questioned.

"He asked if…well he was wondering if the two of you wanted to come live here…with me, I mean. I suppose you'd have to sell the apartment, but I think it's a good idea for Henry's sake. I can imagine it's difficult to always having to be moving from home to home, and I—"

"Regina," Emma interrupted, and the brunette fell silent, their eyes fastened to each other again. "I'd love to."

"What?"

"I think it's a great idea," the blonde said, casually moving back to her plate of pot roast.

"You do?"

Emma smirked, shaking her head. "Of course."

"You don't think it's moving…a bit fast. I mean what if things don't work out between us?"

"Well it isn't like we're sleeping together or anything yet," Emma replied nonchalantly causing the brunette to choke on her water that she had been viciously gulping down. There was a sweet playfulness in the blonde's eyes as she watched Regina attempt to regroup from the sudden turn of events.

"Well, no, Ms. Swan. I suppose you are right," Regina replied uncomfortably. Emma faltered in what to say next as she watched Regina struggle as well. The brunette looked down at her empty plate, then said, "Well, I suppose I'll jump back into work." She bounded to her feet with her plate.

"Oh, Regina, come on," Emma tried as Regina removed the empty plate in front of her as well. She hurriedly cleaned up the kitchen before disappearing into the living room. The blonde took a deep breath before following her. When she entered the room, Regina wasn't working at all; she was standing like a statue, her back to Emma, staring into the depths of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma said quietly, moving closer. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, or assume anything. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's alright," she replied, but didn't move an inch.

"No, look, I just…I'm not good with dating I guess. I've never really been the kind that does serious relationships. Not since…well what happened with Neal."

"Me neither," Regina replied, turning, "Not since Daniel."

Emma's face fell, remembering the name of Regina's dead fiancé and the story that went along with it. The story her mother had told her.

"Emma, I…" Regina started before having to break her eye contact with the blonde. "What I feel for you. I mean, I haven't felt this way about anyone—not even Daniel—and I just really don't to mess things up because I can't imagine having to try to replace this feeling. I don't think I ever could."

Warmth crept into the blonde's face as she smiled gently at the brunette who had her arms tightly tucked around her, eyes averted. It killed Emma to not be able to look into them. Where was she supposed to look without them? "I am fine with moving slow, Regina. I've done nothing but rush into relationships in the past." Regina looked up at her, as Emma added, "That being said…I really wouldn't mind a kiss."

A small smile formed on Regina's lips as she considered Emma. "Well, I suppose, one little kiss wouldn't hurt," she smirked, moving closer, until she and the blonde's faces were inches away. She stared deep into Emma's green eyes, and Emma into Regina's brown. The air was electric as they hovered, both teasing each other. Finally, their eyes drifted down and their lips brushed together for the first time. Emma instantly moved to hold Regina's face closer to hers. As much as Regina's heart was pounding, there was something so intensely calm about the kiss. It was something neither had ever experienced. Regina broke first for air, and was pleased to feel Emma resist her a little.

They both stood, panting in silence until Emma commented, "Well, that was uh…"

Regina smirked as she moved forward to crash their lips together again. This one was shorter, but more passionate. When they broke Regina grinned, resting her forehead against Emma's whose hands were still cupped around her face, and finished the blonde's incomplete sentence. "Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Took me longer than expected to get this chapter up. I was having trouble with the ending which you guys should let me know your thoughts on. How can I get more of you to review? I love them, so, if you can take the time, please do! Thank you for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

Regina pounded her head against the back of the couch she sat in front of. "Uh, I give up!"

Emma shot her a sympathetic look.

"Literally _any _of these people could still be working for King George, but none of them have any previous experience, at least to my knowledge, with magic."

"Maybe someone is telling them what to do, or teaching them. There must be someplace they could learn to use magic," Emma suggested, coming to sit beside the brunette.

"Well there's certainly ways. There's the book of spells that Rumplestiltskin gave me, but that's locked away in my possession."

"Have you checked recently?" Emma asked, and Regina shot her a look of disbelief. "Just in case!" she added defensively.

The brunette rolled her eyes and got to her feet. Extracting a key from her pocket she strode across the room to a small wooden cupboard. She unlocked it and extracted a small-embossed book and waved it at Emma. "See, still here. It's perfectly safe."

Emma frowned, then held out her hand. "You should probably let me lock that up at the station."

"You think it will be safer there?" Regina asked with skepticism.

"Yes."

Sighing, Regina walked over and sat down on the floor beside the blonde again and handed it over.

"You wouldn't think about using it would you?" Regina asked.

"Really?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Yes, _really_," she insisted. "Magic is seductive. I wouldn't blame you for slipping up and using the book."

"Well, since you did that weird magic binding thing with the two of us, I haven't thought about using magic once," Emma responded.

Relaxing her head against the couch, Regina looked up at the ceiling. "I haven't either. I didn't expect the binding spell to work so well, but it did the trick. The only times I've even considered using magic is when we're apart. I certainly feel much more in control around you." The corners of Emma's lips curled upward and she allowed her head to fall back like Regina's and she stared at the brunette who was lost in the contemplation until she noticed Emma's stare. Looking over, she asked, "What?"

"I love you," Emma said; smile still stuck on her face.

Regina smiled back incredulously. "You don't mean that."

"No," the blonde replied, nodding to herself, "I'm pretty sure I do."

Regina glanced at her, still looking like she didn't believe her.

"Can I kiss you again?"

She laughed, and knocked her body teasingly into the blonde's. "No, you've had enough kissing for tonight."

Emma chuckled followed by a heavy sigh. "If you say so." As silence fell in on the large mansion, Regina closed her eyes in exhaustion. A small smile formed on Emma's lips as she watched the brunette's shoulders rise and fall slower, and slower. Emma scooted closer, and as if Regina subconsciously felt her prescience, the brunette's head drooped gently to the side onto her shoulder. She let out a sigh of contentment while Emma picked up another file on King George, pulling it into her lap.

* * *

Emma checked her watch and was surprised to see her parents were a half hour late dropping of Henry. She had expected them to be early, if anything; because she was sure they would have their suspicions about what she and Regina were up to. Regina was still fast asleep on her shoulder, and Emma was beginning to feel exhausted herself. At that moment the front door sounded loudly followed by three pairs of feet enter the hall. "I'm back!" Henry called. "Anyone home?"

It amazed Emma that the noisy arrival had not awakened Regina, so she gently moved the brunette's head off her shoulder and got to her feet as quietly as she could. When she entered the hall, Henry looked pleasantly surprised to see her there. "Hey kid, did you have fun?" she greeted, sliding an arm around his shoulder while nodding to her parents.

"Yeah, what are you still doing here?" Henry asked, failing to erase the look of glee from his face.

"Working. Regina fell asleep on me, but all the stuff was here, so I figured I'd stay until you got here," Emma replied.

"Do you need a ride back to your apartment?" Snow asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll probably just crash here tonight," Emma answered without thinking. But, seeing the suspicious looks her parents were shooting she added, "The files made a clutter of her living room, so I can help Regina with the mess tomorrow morning."

The excuse seemed good enough for her parents as Charming nodded, "Alright." He and Snow said goodnight to their family before slipping out.

"What do you think? Should we get you to bed?" Emma suggested as the front door closed.

Henry ignored her as he moved into the living room where Emma had come from. Regina was curled up on the floor, right where Emma had left her, head cushioned on the edge of the couch. It was slightly comical to see the former mayor with a constant stick up her end, comfortably asleep on the hard wood floor. "Man, she did crash," he commented, an amused smile creeping onto his face.

Emma chuckled from beside him. "Yeah, she did."

"How's the case going? Any progress?" Henry inquired, sounding twice his age as usual.

"You know about the investigation?" Emma demanded incredulously.

"Grandpa and Grandma spilled the beans a few days ago," Henry explained. A look of excitement crossed his face as he questioned eagerly, "Did Mom tell you about Brom Bones or Ichabod Crane?"

Emma's face scrunched up in confusion, "You mean from 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'? What about them?"

"We found them here in Storybrooke!" Henry said.

Still not understanding the connection, Emma probed further, "Okay…and what exactly does that have to do with the case?"

"Well think about it, you're supposed to assume that Brom was actually the one who caused Ichabod's disappearance at the end of the story, that _he _was the headless horseman."

"Yeah, but that was the point of the story. The headless horseman wasn't actually a ghost, it was just Brom playing the part," Emma retorted, folding her arms defiantly.

Henry mimicked her, the two becoming twins. "We don't know that. Maybe Brom actually _is _the headless horseman. You have to check him out."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay, I think that's enough theorizing for tonight. If it will make you feel better, I'll talk to him sometime."

"Fine," he muttered. He would have thought that after being right about the curse his mother would trust him more, but apparently not. Regina stirred from her spot on the floor, catching the mother and son's attention again. Looking up at Emma, Henry nodded to Regina with a grin, "Well aren't you going to get her to bed?"

She was stunned into silence at first before hurriedly replying, "Oh, yeah, of course." While her son smiled encouragingly at her, she bent down, and as gently as she could, drew Regina up from the floor, into her arms. Henry led the way up the stairs and showed her into Regina's room. She was not in the least surprised to find that the room was spotless, and the bed neatly made. Henry moved to pull back the covers for Emma as she set the brunette down and carefully removed her shoes and blazer. The two tucked her in as Regina mumbled something incoherent. Henry smirked, squeezed his mother's shoulder, and whispered something only she could hear then exited.

Emma was about to follow him when she paused and turned back. Bending down, she laid a tender kiss on Regina's lips then whispered, "I meant it, Regina—what I said earlier. I love you."

The brunette shifted beneath her, and her hand brushed Emma's forearm. "Mmm…love you too…" she murmured. Smiling, Emma squeezed her hand before returning it to Regina's side then departing from the bedroom.

"So it looks like we'll be doing this a lot more," Emma said softly to Henry, who was waiting outside in the hall.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, excitement underlying his curiosity.

"Your mom mentioned that you wanted to move in here."

"She did?" Henry's face lit up, and Emma nodded. "And you agreed?"

"I thought it was a great idea," she replied and Henry crossed the empty space, flinging his arms around her.

"Thank you," he said into her shoulder.

Emma smiled into his hair, blinking away tears, and squeezed him tightly, finally feeling like she was doing right by both Henry and Regina for a change.

* * *

The shadows of the night crept in around King George's car as he parked the vehicle and climbed out. He knew that he would inevitably become one of Storybrooke's lead suspects since he seemed to be the only "villain" left in this godforsaken town. Spinning on the spot, the older man whirled around, looking for a tail, perhaps one of Snow White's dwarves. Seeing no one, King George locked the car and set off into the dark forest. His footsteps were placed carefully and precisely so that he wouldn't trip in the darkness on the untouched path.

There was high-pitched whinny from far off, a shrill dark sound that caused the hairs on the back of the older man's arms to stand on end. King George paused, unsure if he had arrived at his destination or not. The moon hung high above him, and shone some light on his surroundings, but not enough for the man to be certain of his placement.

"You're late," growled a low voice from behind King George. The sudden closeness of the newcomer caused him to whirl in surprise, and the man found himself facing his ally. A figure cloaked in darkness astride a large horse, whose coat was the color of the night sky.

"Why do you insist on hiding behind that disguise?" George growled, disgruntled, smoothing his collar.

His companion chuckled darkly, and the wind blew in a short gusts. "I don't much have a choice in the matter. You forget what my curse is. This is the price I paid for power."

King George frowned, "Yes, of course I'm well aware of your…condition, but I do prefer seeing you unhidden in the shadows."

"But I do not," the rider retorted, and his horse pawed the ground in agitation.

"Fine," King George said. "Let's get on with this then."

"You called me, I believe."

"The savior and the witch are onto me," King George added. "We need to get a move on with the plan."

"Well I suppose we knew it was coming," The rider paused, considering the king. "No, what we need is a distraction. I've already provided a small one, but it seems we will need something more."

"They're not easily shaken—neither of them. I've known the Evil Queen for years, and if I know her for one thing it's never giving up."

The wind picked up speed again as the rider laughed, and the King drew the collar of his trench coat closer. "The Evil Queen is a different person now. She has weaknesses."

"Her son," King George interpreted.

"Obviously, and I know just what to do when it comes to our young friend, Henry. Believe me. You, however, my majesty, need to lie low. We can't make any progress if you're locked up, and giving away all of our secrets."

"I'm not keen on sitting around and doing nothing with all that is on the line."

"Just worry about your end of the bargain, I've been promised that you will receive your dues."

"I'd feel more reassured if I knew who exactly I was making this deal with," King George growled.

Shuffling sideways, the rider's horse turned so that the figure was outlined in the white, cold moonlight. The rider turned where his head should have been and said, "Let's just call it a deal with the devil."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was going to include more in this chapter but I think I'm going to be pretty busy early on this week so I figured I'd update sooner rather than later. So, for that reason, this is a very light chapter. I enjoyed writing sassy Regina at the end. Probably one of my favorite parts to write so far. There will be more of her conversation with Greg, and it does play a part in the larger story but I figured I'd leave that for later. Therefore, enjoy all the fluffy! As per usual, review! I love your comments. I'm glad you all are enjoying our new villain. I'm going to have a LOT of fun with him. Also if any of you have questions about Belle and where she stands with her memory and stuff I'm assuming she has gotten it back for whatever reason the OUAT writers make up. Happy reading!**

* * *

Regina Mills' eyes opened slowly as the brightness beyond her eyelids gave her warning. Stretching out her limbs, she let the warmth from the morning glow fill her. Her fingers graced her lips as she smiled, recalling the events of the prior evening. Emma had told her that she loved her, and at first Regina didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. How could the daughter of her lifelong enemy love _her_—the evil queen? She turned and let her feet fall out from the comfort of the sheets, and as she heard no movement from the rest of the house, she tiptoed into the bathroom. Henry undoubtedly was still sleeping seeing that it was Saturday, and the blonde most likely went home last night.

After she took a quick shower, and changed into fresh clothes, Regina moved onto Henry's room, to wake him up, and was greeted by an empty bed. Her first instinct was to panic, thinking back to a furious King George, and she dug into her pocket for her phone. Even if King George had kidnapped Henry, then he would have to be in Storybrooke, and she and Emma would track him down and find them. As she ran the rest of the hallway, and down the stairs her fingers punched Emma's number in. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a phone ringing nearby in response to her own that was held to her ear.

"Regina?" The brunette gasped as Emma's head appeared around the entrance of the kitchen, looking her flustered figure up and down. "Everything…okay?" she asked slowly.

Straightening her blazer self-consciously, she replied, "Emma, I didn't know you were here. I just was worried because Henry's bed is empty."

"She was here all night." Regina jumped again as Henry's head appeared a couple feet below Emma's and he added with a grin, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Emma and I were gonna surprise you and make breakfast."

"That is a surprise. I do hope you haven't burned anything yet," Regina teased as she reigned in her nerves.

"Come on, Regina," Emma laughed. "Have a little faith."

"I'll leave that to your family," Regina retorted, shooting a wicked smile in Emma's direction as she moved to join the duo, inspecting her kitchen to make sure nothing was damaged.

"We were just about to start the pancakes," Henry said as Emma picked up a bowl of batter to pour onto the pan.

Regina couldn't help but hover near the blonde, while Henry sat at the counter. "Chocolate chips or blueberries?" Emma asked him.

"Chocolate chips, obviously," Henry replied, and Emma shook some onto the pancakes. The blonde then looked around for the spatula, which Regina handed to her.

"Thanks," Emma said and cautiously turned, looking like a woman on a mission she dug the spatula under the batter. Regina couldn't help but snicker when Emma whirled the thing with a flourish and it landed on the edge of the pan. "Shit," she hissed under breath, so Henry wouldn't hear, and looked at the brunette apologetically.

While the blonde hurriedly tried to clean up her mess, Regina came to her aid, "Here, let me show you." Sliding a hand under Emma's forearm, she guided Emma who was less than focused on the pancakes in front of her. The blonde finished them, thanks to Regina, and took the plate to Henry, while promising him a fourth.

"Why don't I take over form here," Regina suggested and Emma smiled sheepishly as she took a seat beside her son. "So what's on the agenda today, Sheriff?" she asked turning to the frying pan.

"Well I'm on duty from eleven to three," the blonde replied.

"Oh and Gramps is taking me to the stables today," Henry added, his mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes.

Regina was unsure what to say. She was sick of not having a job, and didn't feel much like sitting around the house waiting until she could do something with her family. It felt nice to say in her head. _Her_ family.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked as Regina placed a plateful of pancakes in front of her.

"I don't know, maybe I'll work the case a little bit," she replied, trying not to receive pity.

"I'll tell you it's hard getting any paperwork done without a mayor to receive it," Emma said nonchalantly and Regina raised an eyebrow. Emma opened her mouth to add something when there was a knock at the front door and Henry jumped out of his seat.

"Hey, Henry," the two woman could hear Charming from the entrance.

Henry re-emerged as he hurriedly hugged his mothers and thanked them for the breakfast. "Oh Henry," Emma added as he dashed from the room. His head reappeared as he looked at her expectantly. "Be ready to help me pack up the apartment when you get home."

His face broke into a silly grin as Emma winked at him, before disappearing past Charming who was entering the kitchen.

"I'll be out in a minute," Charming called to Henry's fleeting back. He turned to face the two woman. "I just wanted to let you know that we haven't found anything on King George yet, but Snow was going to keep an eye on him today while I take Henry to the stables. Any leads on accomplices?"

Emma shook her head. "No one as of yet."

Charming nodded, and said, "Well, I'll try to have Henry back to your apartment by three or so."

"Thanks," Emma replied, smiling awkwardly as her father left.

"I'll keep looking today," Regina said to the blonde. "We're bound to find something eventually."

The blonde looked down at her plate in thought. "Did Henry talk to you about his 'Legend of Sleepy Hollow' theory?"

Regina sat down at the counter beside her. "He mentioned that he recognized people from the story, like, his teacher, Mr. Fowl. He thinks he's Ichabod Crane."

"And do you think he is?"

Regina shrugged, "Well he certainly fits the part, but I don't see what connection he holds to the Ogres coming through."

"Henry talked about Brom Bones last night, and he suggested that _he's _the headless horseman. I kind of brushed it off, but maybe he was on the right track. Maybe we really should check him out."

"Well it can't hurt at this point," Regina replied in consideration. "It isn't like we have any leads. I can check if there was a connection between King George and Bones at some point."

"That'd be great. I'll get an address on him and his wife, and we can check him out tomorrow," Emma replied climbing off her stool, checking her watch. "Well I should get going."

"You'll be needing a ride," Regina said, getting to her feet. Her eyes raked over Emma's wrinkled shirt, then added, "And some fresh clothes?"

The blonde looked down at her appearance, then looked up gratefully, "That'd be great."

* * *

"Thanks for the shirt and the ride," Emma said as they pulled in at the sheriff's station. Regina nodded silently. It was strange for the two to be parting ways after spending so much time together for the past couple days. "Do you want to come over tonight and help us pack?"

Regina smiled out of the window. "Didn't know you were so eager to move in."

"Well Henry was really excited about it, so…" Emma said awkwardly. "Is it alright?"

"What do _you _think?" Regina said looking over at the blonde.

Emma smirked, then leaned over cautiously, and kissed a shocked Regina. When she pulled back, she said, "You seriously need to stop looking so surprised every time I kiss you." Regina shot her a guilty smile as Emma climbed out of the car. "See you at three?"

"Three," Regina nodded in agreement. Emma shot her one more fleeting smile before closing the door and heading into the station.

* * *

The bell over Granny's chimed as Regina entered the diner. Things were in their usual gentle hum as she took a seat in the corner and picked up a copy of the newspaper.

"Can I get you anything, Regina?" Ruby asked, coming over. "The 'Emma specialty' perhaps?"

The brunette looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "No thanks," she retorted coolly after the pause. "Coffee is fine."

Ruby smirked as she moved away, back behind the bar where Belle sat. Regina buried herself behind the newspaper, hiding her face from view, trying to push away the encounter she'd just experienced. She glanced around as casually as she could, scanning for anyone, or anything unusual. As soon as she caught sight of Snow in the booth speaking to Grumpy, she quickly resumed her position of incognito. The diner's bell rang again as the door opened again. The heavy footsteps moved across the diner, and Regina noticed a lull in sound.

She peeked around her paper to notice a somewhat familiar-looking man in his mid-thirties shuffle up to Belle and Ruby. "Belle?" he inquired. "That's your name right? Do you remember me?"

Belle looked slightly terrified as she shot a nervous look over at Ruby. "Uh, yes, Greg. I thought you left town awhile ago."

The man glanced around. "I did, but I came back for a vacation. It's good to see you out and about."

Seeing that Belle was still on the edge of her seat with worry, Ruby came to her aid. "Sorry Mr. Mendell, she actually just got out recently. It's taken some time adjusting back to her usual ways, right?"

Belle nodded before turning to her glass of iced tea.

"Well maybe you could direct me in the right direction then," Greg said to Ruby.

"Sure thing, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could direct me to city hall."

A look of confusion crossed Ruby's face. "Why?"

"Well I was hoping to speak to the mayor," Greg replied.

Regina stiffened in her chair and like everyone else in the diner looked over to where Snow was listening to everything.

"Uh…" Ruby droned, catching her old friend's gaze, pleading for guidance.

Snow leapt to her feet and strode across the diner in easy strides. "Mr. Mendell is it? Yes, I'm Mayor Blanchard."

Greg looked taken aback as he looked her up and down, judging her less-than-formal attire. "_You're_ the mayor?"

Regina rolled her eyes with a sigh, and made a split second decision as she rose to her feet. "I'm sorry Mr. Mendell," she said joining the group. "I'm Mayor Mills, the _real_ mayor here. This is my opponent in our ongoing election." Snow's eyes widened in silent fury, and Regina smirked as she added with her old brutal confidence, "Ms. Blanchard can dream all she wants, but I think we all know who Storybrooke is going to vote for."

Snow huffed indignantly and took a step back. Greg looked between the two women, slightly confused. "Uh, well then…Mayor Mills, could I speak to you?"

"Absolutely," Regina said, setting her politician's smile in place. "Why don't we take it outside? You can walk me to my car." She turned on Ruby and extracted a five-dollar bill and handed it to her. "Keep the change," she said with a wink and turned with an old-fashioned flourish.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter seems boring. Let me know what you think. Things will be a little more exciting next chapter, but I had to do some set up in this one. I'm interested to see what you of what Mr. Gold says. Any theories so far? This is not a simple story, I don't want it to be. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming! **

* * *

The door to Mr. Gold's shop slammed open as Emma Swan stomped nosily in. "What can I do for you Ms. Swan?" Mr. Gold inquired, who hadn't even raised his head from the counter he stood behind.

Emma stopped, looked around her in confusion. "How did you know it was me?" she asked walking up to him.

Mr. Gold smirked before finally looking up from his work. "Who else shows such abuse to my door other than the savior?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Now, I repeat. What can I do for you?" the shopkeeper continued. "If you're wondering about Neal, he hasn't been in town for the last month."

Snorting, Emma replied, "Yeah, I could care less about him right now." She set her hands firmly down on the counter before said in a slight mocking tone, "I'm here about the rent."

Mr. Gold let out a light chuckle. "I do believe that's _my _line."

"I'm looking to terminate the lease on the apartment," Emma continued.

"Ah, and what would be your reason for vacating before the lease is up?" Mr. Gold requested calmly, all business.

"My son and I want to move out," Emma shrugged.

"Moving in with your parents," Gold suggested with a smirk.

"No," the sheriff snapped.

Mr. Gold sighed and said, "Look Ms. Swan, I can't terminate your lease unless you give me a reason, but I'll make you a deal. You tell me where you're planning on moving and I'll break the lease just like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

The shopkeeper shrugged, and she set her jaw stubbornly and then answered, "We're moving in with Regina. You happy?"

Mr. Gold just smiled. "You and your boy can move out whenever you like, Ms. Swan."

"You don't seem surprised…" Emma said suspiciously.

"Well that would be because I'm not," Gold replied. "Now you have yourself a good day."

He turned away to limp away to his backroom until Emma shouted, "Hey, wait!"

Pausing, he turned around. "Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"What do you know about 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'?" she asked.

"Well that was certainly a change in subject," he replied, turning to return to the counter. "What do you mean, specifically?"

"There are people from that story here, in Storybrooke," Emma expanded. "But they aren't fairytale characters. I mean, they aren't in Henry's book."

"No, they are not," Mr. Gold replied. "And neither is Dr. Whale, yet alas he is here."

Emma shook her head in confusion, "But why? Regina cast the curse specifically on those from the Enchanted Forest."

"Did she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean _Ms. Swan that the Dark Curse has its name for a reason. It's a wildly unpredictable and dangerous curse. So if it affected those from other worlds, other stories, well…that wouldn't surprise me at all."

* * *

Charming helped Henry to dismount his horse. "You're getting pretty good," Charming said once his grandson had both feet on the ground again.

"Better than you?" Henry said hopefully, with a grin.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves," Charming replied seriously, as he led Henry's horse through the stables. He handed Henry the reigns as they reached the stall. "Look, we better head back soon. I'm going to run our stuff back out to the truck. I want you to properly clean up Arthur here. Poor guy deserves it after the work you put him through today," Charming said, patting the horse, and receiving a nod from Henry.

As Charming moved away, Henry guided Arthur into the stall and worked on unbuckling the horse's saddle.

"Do you need some help?" questioned a man's voice from behind Henry who saw him struggling to pull the saddle off the tall horse's back. Henry didn't have time to turn around to see his rescuer before strong hands were overlapping his and aiding him in pulling the saddle off.

"Thanks," Henry said, watching as the man carried the load to the opposing wall.

The man turned around and Henry had a better look at him. He had dark hair that fell just above his eyes, and strong arms that looked well built from days of hard labor.

Henry held out a hand, and said, "I'm Henry."

The man smiled, and took it, replying, "Nice to finally meet you Henry. My name is Brom. My son's talked a lot about you."

Henry's face fell as he realized that one of his greatest tormenters was the son of the infamous Brom Bones. "William's your son?" Henry replied quietly.

Brom broke into a grin, "That's him."

"Oh, I…yeah, we're great friends."

"I'll make sure to say hello to him for you," Brom added, backing up, and leaving the stall.

Henry turned back to his hose, trying to forget about the words that William constantly shouted at him, all day, every day. He was so caught up in the memories that he didn't notice as Brom slipped the horse's reigns that had kept the animal tied to the stall silently to the floor and moved steadily away, a clear small grin on his handsome face.

* * *

"So what can I do for you, Mr. Mendell?" Regina said as she and Greg exited Granny's dinner.

Greg paused, looking the brunette up and down suspiciously. "Did we…meet last time I was here? You look familiar."

"I assure you that we did not," Regina replied calmly. "I never forget a face."

Seeming to be easily put to rest by her words, Greg looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in closer to the mayor. "Look, I'm going to skip straight to the point." Regina cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know if you know about what goes on in this town, but the last time I was here I saw some strange things."

"Well, I am the mayor. I make it my business to know everything that goes on in this town. Perhaps if you more specifically described these 'strange things' I could provide an explanation," Regina said coolly.

Greg looked uncomfortable. "I just…I don't think we should talk about it in the open. I believe the citizens, even the sheriff are involved in some sort of supernatural cover up. I don't know what they'd do if they knew that I've seen things they didn't want me to."

"And what supernatural things have you witnessed?" the mayor inquired, allowing an impatient sigh to come through, adding to the overall effect.

The nervous man looked taken aback. "You don't…you think I'm crazy don't you?"

Regina crossed her arms. "I don't believe your crazy, Mr. Mendell, but I also believe there's probably a perfectly viable explanation for these sightings of yours, if you would only elaborate…"

"Regina!"

The brunette jumped at the familiar voice, and turned to see Emma sprinting across the street, a panicked look on her face while her walkie-talkie was clutched firmly in her hand.

Determined to keep up the façade with Greg, Regina said as calmly as she could, "What's the matter, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma looked slightly surprised with the formality when she caught sight of Greg. Her eyes honed in on Regina, as if expecting answers, but there was no time to worry about this man as she said, "The stables were set on fire. The fire trucks are on there way, but—"

"Is Henry still there?" Regina interrupted, terror erupting through every inch of her.

"I've tried David's cell, but he's not picking up," Emma replied, her eyes reflecting the same fear as Regina's.

"Let's go," Regina said firmly, and Emma turned, pulling out her keys to her cruiser.

"Wait, Madam Mayor, what about…" Regina waited impatiently for him to finish while Emma scrutinized the man. "What about we…uh…talked about."

Regina in quick strides moved to Greg, pulled a small slip of paper, scribbled on it, and handed it to him. "My number—in case you ever feel like going into details. Now I'm afraid I have to go."

The two women hurried away as fast as their feet could carry them, and climbed into Emma's cruiser. As the sheriff switched on her lights and sirens, and squealed away from the curb, she asked, "Care to explain what that was about?"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with it. We've got enough to worry about right now," Regina mumbled.

Emma turned to stare at the road, her knuckles white on the steering wheel, foot hard-pressed to the gas. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably at the though of what she and Regina might discover when they reached their destination.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for putting up with being cliffhanger'd in the last chapter and waiting so patiently. I have to apologize up front for Snow's kind of obnoxious-ness in this story. I didn't mean for her to come off this way but I guess I just have a lot of pent-up angry Regina feels towards her and her self-righteous behavior. That being said I hope that you will see Snow and Charming begin to change at some point. There's going to be a lot of progress made in the investigation as both Emma and Regina make some confrontations with some of our bad guys in the next chapter. Cora will be coming back into play soon as well. ) Please review, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Sirens were blaring from all directions, and Regina had to run her hand over her aching forehead as she stood beside Emma's parked cruiser while the sheriff danced around, questioning anyone she could. It took all of both women's control not to go tearing into blackened, damaged stables in search of their son.

"I assure you, Sheriff Swan, the fire is put out, but—"

"I can see that the goddamn fire is out. What I _asked_ is everyone accounted for?" Emma spat, and Regina, who was somehow managing to keep it together better than the blonde moved to stand beside her. She let her hand gently slid up Emma's back comfortingly, causing her to jump.

Emma looked at Regina, tears beginning to well in her panicked eyes. "Regina…what if…" her voice cracked and Regina shook her head.

"He's all right, I know it."

"Emma, Regina!"

The two women turned to see Charming, covered in soot, pushing his way through the crowd of people and horses.

"Is Henry with you?" Emma asked hopefully.

Charming shook his head. "The fire started when I ran out to the truck. Henry was still in the stall, cleaning up his horse."

"You left him in there alone?" Regina hissed, anger flaring.

"How was I supposed to know there was going to be a fire?" Charming snapped, meeting her furious glare.

Emma was ready to step in and break up a fight that was sure to break out when a voice called, "Sheriff, I think we found him!"

Charming, Regina, and Emma all rushed over to where a fireman carried the young boy from the stables. He set down Henry's limp body on the cool grass.

"Get an EMT over here, now!" Emma shouted as she and Regina collapsed beside their son.

"Come on, Henry wake up," Regina murmured, stroking the boy's hair. Paramedics arrived and set to work on the boy.

"We should get him to the hospital," one of them said to Emma and Regina after a quick examination. "Looks like he's unconscious from a blow to the head—maybe kicked by a horse in the commotion. Some smoke inhalation as well, but it doesn't seem too bad. He should be fine."

They lifted Henry onto a stretcher and began carrying him off, with Emma and Regina on their tale, never letting the boy leave their sights. Charming followed and when they raised Henry into the ambulance, the two women prepared to follow suit before Charming stopped them. "Emma, you have to stay here and investigate the fire."

Emma turned on her father. "I can't, I need to be with Henry. There's probably nothing even to investigate."

"You don't know that."

"It's a _barn_," Emma emphasized. "There are a lot of things that could start a fire."

"Wait, Emma," Regina said. "David's right. There could be some type of arson involved her, or something worse." Emma looked at her incredulously, wondering how it could be worse. "It could be King George. Maybe he knew Henry was here and thought this would make for a perfect distraction."

Emma sighed, knowing Regina was right. Ignoring Charming's presence completely, the brunette slipped her hand into Emma's and gave it a short squeeze, causing the blonde to look up at her. "Henry will be fine. I'll call if there are any changes."

This sudden gesture of comfort and kindness took both the blonde and her father by surprise. Sure, Regina and Emma had made great strides in becoming more familiar with one another, but it had always seemed to be Emma who reached out to the brunette seeing as Regina still had a difficult time with losing her cold exterior. Emma smiled, and all she wanted to do was reach over and kiss the brunette right there, in front of everyone, but she remembered that both women had agreed to try and keep their newfound relationship quiet.

Emma regrettably released Regina's hand. "Let's get on with this then," she mumbled to her father, eyes never leaving the ambulance as it sped away with her family.

* * *

Regina watched from the opposite side of the glass window as the nurses finished fixing up her son who looked to be semi-conscious now. She glanced down at her watch, realizing how long she'd been standing. An hour had passed since they had arrived at the hospital. She considered calling Emma to check up on how things were going, and reassure her that Henry was doing fine, but just as she reached for her phone one of the nurses came out.

"You can see your son now, Ms. Mills," she said and Regina didn't hesitate. She darted through the doors to Henry's bedside.

His eyes were closed, but as soon as he heard her approach, they fluttered open. He instantly reached out for her, and Regina's heart melted as she wrapped her arms securely around her son.

"You had Emma and I worried sick, Henry," she murmured, hands reaching up to stroke the back of his hair.

"I'm sorry," he replied as they pulled part.

"No, no, it's okay," she replied, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been kicked in the head," Henry replied, the corner of his lip quirking up a bit.

Regina smiled; glad to see he was feeling well enough to joke.

"Where's Emma?" he asked looking around for the blonde.

"She had to poke around with David. They need to know if there was anything suspicious about the fire," she answered. "You didn't notice anything did you?"

Henry opened his mouth in response, but was interrupted when Dr. Whale came up behind them, clipboard in hand.

"Good news, Henry," he said speaking directly to the boy, ignoring Regina's presence completely. "You did not receive a concussion, which from what I've seen of your injury is a _very _lucky thing. However, the smoke inhalation you received may cause you some discomfort for a couple weeks."

Henry absentmindedly fingered his throat, clearly already feeling the ache.

"When will he be able to leave?" Regina asked, making her presence known.

"We have no reason to keep him here. He can go home whenever he feels ready," Dr. Whale replied, giving a short smile to Henry then purposefully bumping shoulders with Regina as he exited.

Regina scrutinized his back, feeling her fists clench on their own accord, fury rising up inside her like an old friend. Henry, seeing this, reached out to grab her hand. She nearly jumped at the contact, but his touch brought her back down, as he said, "Let's go home, Mom."

* * *

Emma stumbled tiredly into her apartment, slamming the door, and kicking off her boots. She dropped her keys and badge on the counter before noticing Henry lying on the couch.

He smiled weakly at her and said, "Hey Ma."

Emma returned the smile and came over to sit by him. "Hey, how are you feeling, kid?"

Henry shrugged. "I've felt better."

She squeezed his leg before asking, "Where's your mom?"

"Right here," said the brunette's voice from behind them. Emma watched as Regina carried down a box of things down from upstairs. "I've been doing some packing for Henry, but don't worry, I haven't touched any of your things," she added with a smirk as she set it near a stack of boxes by the door. Regina moved to sit near the other two. "How did it go?" she asked the blonde.

Emma moved Henry's feet aside and pulled them into her lap, sighing. "It was a complete waste of time. We found nothing to suggest that the fire was anything other than an accident. Seems Henry and David were the only other people there besides the workers who said they saw nothing suspicious."

"Unless one of them did it," Regina suggested earning a frustrated glare from Emma.

"Actually…" Henry murmured causing the two women to look over at him.

"What is it? Did you see something?" Emma asked.

"Well I didn't really see anything, but I met Brom Bones today."

Both women looked seriously at each other.

"He works at the stables. He helped me and then introduced himself as…" Henry trailed off, remembering the connection to his tormenter.

"As who Henry?" Regina urged.

"As one of the boys from my school's father."

"He has a son?" Emma asked.

"His name is William," Henry provided softly.

"Is he…" Regina connected the dots as she continued, "Henry, is he one of the boys we saw at the school?"

Henry nodded weakly and Emma grumbled, "Another reason to speak to this Bones guy."

"Wait, Emma, wasn't he at the stables? Didn't you speak to him?" Regina pointed out and Emma's face fell.

"No, he wasn't there…" she said and a long pause pursued. "But why would he disappear if—"

Emma's train of thought was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. Huffing, the blonde got to her feet and opened it. "I'm sorry I didn't hear about what happened at the stables until David got home," Snow's voice said from the door. Emma stepped aside to her mother as the woman continued, "I could've stayed at the hospital with Henry instead of—" Snow stopped as she caught sight of Regina sitting in her former apartment.

"Me?" Regina offered, her voice tight and full of mockery.

"Why are you here? Haven't you done enough today?" Snow snapped.

"What's your problem with her now?" Emma groaned in as Regina's eyebrows shot up at the accusation.

Henry looked between his mother and grandmother and said quietly, "I'm just going to go to my room."

Emma shot him a sympathetic look as he snuck away and Snow snapped, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh didn't Ms. Flawless Mills here tell you what she did today?"

Regina moved dangerously to her feet. "What you mean stepping in and saving your ungrateful hide?"

She and Snow were nose to nose. "I had it under control!"

Regina cackled, "_Please_, that man didn't believe you were mayor of this town for one second."

Snow gritted her teeth and opened her mouth before Emma stepped in. "Knock it off. What on earth happened?"

"Greg's back," Snow replied, as she and Regina continued to eye each other.

"What is he doing back?" Emma asked the two women.

"Well I wouldn't know because _Regina _thought she had the right to declare herself mayor again and took him away before I could find out," Snow retorted, and Regina's eyes flared again.

"What did he say, Regina?" the blonde queried.

"I didn't want to bother you with up, not with all that's going on right now."

"What did he say?" Emma repeated.

Regina sighed, and answered, "He's apparently seen things, and he's back to investigate."

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Emma groaned. "Will we ever catch a break?"

"Listen, Emma, just let me deal with him," Regina reassured the blonde hurriedly. "He seems to trust me. I'll see him again, give him some sort of cover up, and convince him there's nothing strange here. He leaves, and no more problem."

"But that means that you get to put back on your title of mayor until he leaves, and I am _not _going to let that happen," Snow jumped in.

Regina turned on her. "If you recall, Ms. Blanchard, I told him we were in the midst of an election."

"Really?" Emma interjected tiredly. "We don't have the time to put on a show for one guy."

"We're going to have to," Regina said. "I had to use it as a cover."

"You didn't have to do anything," Snow retorted. "I could've taken care of it."

"Who do you think knows more about being mayor? Someone's who has 28 years under her belt as being mayor or an elementary school teacher?" Regina raised her eyebrows as Snow opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for words while Emma couldn't help but smirk to herself.

"I ruled a kingdom."

"So did I," Regina retorted smugly.

"I did it better," Snow retorted, crossing her arms.

Regina pursed her lips and cocked her head, "Debatable."

"The people like me better," Snow said, a grin winding itself onto her lips, thinking she'd clearly won.

"Wow, this isn't childish at all," Emma commented, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Look, Snow, we'll talk about it later. I think you need to go before one of you start throwing punches."

"Why do I have to be the one who goes?"

Emma frowned at her. "Because you're the one who started it."

"Now who's being childish?" Snow mumbled, but obediently headed for the door. She paused and said gently to Emma, "Tell Henry I hope he feels better."

Emma nodded and smiled at her mother as she closed the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So a LOT happens in this chapter, and things are really starting to take a dark turn here. You'll see Regina and Emma both do their own separate investigating, and you'll see this is a big chapter for Regina emotionally. I actually included a headcanon of mine for "The Miller's Daughter" at the end when Emma has a flashback. Review? Please, and thank you!**

* * *

Regina cautiously made her way towards Mr. Spencer's private residence. She knew that it would be better if she confronted the older man than if Emma did. The sheriff was off to speak to Brom Bones, and the brunette found herself here. Her heels clicked as she quickly approached the front door and knocked. There was only silence as Regina waited. After a couple minutes passed she knocked once more and called out, "Mr. Spencer?"

When more silence passed, Regina extracted her ring of keys. Something she had almost completely forgotten about after the curse broke. She pulled out the one she knew would open the door and slipped it into the keyhole. Turning the knob, Regina slipped inside and shut the door silently behind her. The front hall was dark and eerily quiet. She was beginning to regret wearing heels as she moved across the marble floor to peer into an adjoining room.

"You know, I can have you reported for trespassing," said the low growl of King George from behind Regina.

She turned around slowly and put on her best evil smirk. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"And why not? Is the big bad Evil Queen going to make me?" King George sneered.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," she retorted, raising a hand. George was taken by surprise as he flew back, hitting the wall with a loud impact. He struggled against an invisible force as Regina stalked close.

"I though you gave up magic," he growled at the brunette.

"I had until you and your elusive ally started causing trouble. It seems I'm left with no other option," she said, before adding, "Now, how about we make things nice and easy. Who is working with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't make this hard on yourself," Regina warned.

"I'm not afraid of you. You aren't the Evil Queen you used to be."

Regina let out a bored sigh before plunging her hand into King George's chest. "Didn't the curse teach you anything?" She paused as his eyes widened. "We are _both_."

"I won't tell you anything."

"I would think carefully about reconsidering. Seeing that you nearly killed my son with that fire, I would feel absolutely no guilt whatsoever from ripping your heart from your chest and crushing it to ashes."

"I didn't have anything to do with that fire!" King George cried, face contorted in pain

"I don't believe you," Regina hissed, her fist tightening in his chest. "Tell me who is working with you."

"Why don't you ask your mother?"

Regina's vicious cold manner dissipated in seconds, face crumbling into a blank stare. "What did you say?"

King George grinned, knowing he had the queen right where he wanted her. "Cora."

Regina retracted her hand from the man's chest taking stumbling steps back. "She's locked up, s-she doesn't have any magic."

King George chuckled, "And yet…"

Regina's eyes flared and she turned on him, not even bothering to use magic, she firmly grabbed his throat and growled, and "I'm going to go now, but hear this, and understand it well, if I find out that you had _anything_ to do with the fire, I will come back for you." She released his neck, smoothed out her dress, and turned to march out.

* * *

Emma tapped her knuckles on the door to a small, worn house. As she waited for someone to answer, she stepped back glancing around at the surrounding forest area. The Bones residence bordered the edges of the immediate town of Storybrooke. It had taken Emma a good hour to find the tiny broken-down thing. There was a small shed a few yards away from the house, and Emma made a mental note to check it later.

The door opened and a pretty woman that Emma recognized from the wedding announcement as Katrina Bones greeted the blonde.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Sheriff Swan. I was wondering if your husband, Brom Bones is here?" Emma replied, remaining professional.

"I'm sorry," Katrina replied, opening the door a little wider. "He isn't home."

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude then," Emma replied quickly. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No, I don't," she replied. "Why do you need to see him?"

"I just have a few questions for him, that's all."

Katrina looked worried and nervous. "Maybe I can answer them for you?"

Emma considered her, then figuring it was better than nothing, agreed. Katrina stepped aside, allowing the sheriff into her home.

"So do you know where your husband has gone?" Emma inquired as Katrina led her to the kitchen table.

"No he didn't tell me. He just disappeared this morning," Katrina replied as they sat down.

"Does he do that a lot?" Emma suggested and she noticed how uncomfortable she'd made the woman. "Sorry."

"It's alright, now what questions did you have?"

"Does your husband work at the stables?" Emma inquired matter-of-factly.

Katrina nodded.

"Can you tell me if he was working yesterday during the fire?"

A look of realization filled the woman's face as she asked, "So this is about the fire?"

Emma nodded.

"Well I can reassure he didn't do anything. I mean he was working, but he wouldn't have set fire to the stables."

"Look, Ms. Bones, I can tell you that I interviewed all the witnesses, and your husband was not among them, now—"

"But he wouldn't do anything. He loves the horses—more than anything," Katrina interrupted hurriedly. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why he wasn't there."

Emma sighed, and asked, "Did he say anything to you when he got home, anything about the fire?"

"No, I mean, he mentioned it, but nothing more."

This only confirmed Emma's suspicions that Henry had been onto something with the Headless Horseman theory. She began to dig in her pocket, ready for her next assault. She extracted a photo from the school paper and held it up. "Is this your son?"

Katrina nodded, "What does William have to do with any of this?"

Emma sighed, "Do you recognize the name, Henry Mills?"

The woman took a moment of contemplation before shaking her head, "I can't say that I have."

"That's interesting because according to Henry, your husband told him that William talks about him non-stop."

Katrina looked taken-aback. "I can't say that I've ever heard William ever mention a Henry before. I'm sorry, I don't understand what this has to do with the fire."

"It doesn't really," Emma replied. "Henry, is actually my son, and I only found out recently that your son, William, is one of the boys responsible for bullying him." The sheriff sized up the reaction of the woman across the table from her. "You don't seem very surprised..."

"You mustn't think I don't feel horrible or responsible. I just know that William has had troubles in the past…he actually isn't my son."

"He isn't?"

"No, only Brom's, and he's always been rather…well, Brom's always been rather hard on him."

Emma realized she might actually have more than just the worries of the investigation on her hands as she posed a follow-up. "Has he ever abused William?"

"No-no of course not! He's just very tough on him," Katrina replied hurriedly as Emma scrutinized her. A long silence followed where the sheriff tried to decide what to do next.

"Well, look I should be going," she said, getting to her feet. Reaching over she shook Katrina's hand. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Katrina forced a hard polite smile, "I'll make sure Brom knows you were looking for him."

"No!" Emma said quickly, shocking the woman. "I mean…I'd rather speak to him myself."

"But—"

"Look, Ms. Bones," Emma interrupted. "I don't know your husband that well, but he doesn't strike me as the kindest sort of person, so maybe just keep this visit to yourself. I'd much rather you and your son stay out of harm's way. Just let me deal with him, alright?"

Katrina shook her head stubbornly, "But this is just silly. Brom would never hurt me, or his son."

"And I'd just rather you not take the risk," Emma replied as she trekked to the front door, and waved goodbye. "Thank you again."

* * *

Regina's hands shook at her side as she made her way to the back of the hospital. She paused beside the door marked 'exit' and she steadily punched in the number code on the keypad. The door buzzed, and the green light blinked back at her. She quickly slid through before anyone in the lobby had even noticed.

The air around her became colder and muskier as she made her way down the concrete steps. The familiar nurse sat at the same desk like she had for the past 28 years. "Ms. Mills," the woman said springing to her feet. "It's been awhile since you—"

"Has anyone been here?" Regina interrupted, her voice uneven.

"Not besides the sheriff or deputy who check-up once a week," the woman replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am," the nurse said.

"May I have the keys?" Regina requested holding out a hand.

"I—yes of course."

Regina didn't say another word as she turned and made her way down the hall, never wavering. She stopped in front of her destination and took a deep breath. Regina unlocked the door and turned the knob. As the dim lighting from the hallway filled the dark barren room, Regina felt herself become immobile. The woman on the hard mattress slowly turned to face her, hollow eyes glinting darkly.

"Well, dear, it's kind of you to pay your mother a visit," Cora croaked, causing Regina to inhale sharply. She slowly stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Her shoulders shuddered, chest rising and falling shakily as she faced the door, fingers locked around the knob. "Why don't you turn around and face me, dear?"

Regina did as she was told, turning agonizingly slow, eyes trained on her mother who was on her feet now.

"What? No hug?"

"Have you seen anyone?" Regina inquired, ignoring Cora's comments completely.

"You must be joking!" the woman laughed. "I don't see anyone besides your precious little savior or the two idiots who stick their faces in the slot every week and disappear again."

"I'm not joking, mother."

"And I'm not lying," Cora retorted moving closer.

"You _always _lie," Regina said coldly and distantly.

Cora examined her daughter before saying, "Did you just come here to ask me if anyone had been to see me or have you come for something else?"

"Someone's been here, and I know it," Regina replied. "Now, tell me what you've been up to."

"When you took away my magic and locked me up in this asylum, I thought you made it very difficult for me to do anything," Cora shrugged, hands folded in front of her.

"Mother…" Regina warned, but Cora closed the distance between them and reached out for her face.

The brunette recoiled as her mother stroked her face, "Regina, my dear. What have you become? You could be so…so much _more_."

Regina had to pull away, the manipulative fingers causing her skin to crawl. "I'm just fine the way I am."

Cora laughed again, withdrawing her hand. "Oh, darling. If you could only see yourself…maybe if you showed any potential I would let you in on a secret."

"What secret?" Regina growled, as if knowing her mother was playing her.

Cora smirked, "That while you're busy playing house with the savior and her son, greater forces are at work—creating the chance we've all been waiting for, a chance that you are going to miss out on. And in the end…well in the end you'll be left with nothing."

"What do you mean 'we've been waiting for'?" Regina asked suspiciously. "Whose 'we?'"

Cora's eyes grew crazed with excitement as the distance between her and her daughter closed again. "Regina…if you only embraced the darkness within yourself. If you could only _see _what you could have, what you could be."

"No," Regina croaked, stumbling back, her hands fumbling for the door handle. "I will never—I can't go back to that."

"You will have to choose, Regina, and when that day comes…" Cora's eyes were alight as her grin grew wider, and Regina could feel the bile rise in her throat as her shaking hands yanked down on the doorknob. She practically threw herself through the door, and once she had it firmly shut behind her, the brunette collapsed against it as she attempted to regain her breath, and control the sobs beginning to tear through her chest.

* * *

When Emma and Henry arrived at Regina's house that night, the blonde could instantly tell something was wrong. Henry bounded through the door, boxes in hand, chatting away while Regina, stepped aside, a controlled smile on her face that fell away as soon as Henry had passed her.

"We brought some stuff over, to make the move-in later easier," Emma said, boxes in her hands as well. When the brunette didn't react as she closed the door behind them, Emma questioned, "Regina, what's wrong?"

Regina looked up at her, into the blonde's concerned green eyes, and she felt something within her snap. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a strangled sob came out. Emma dropped her boxes, and was at her sides in seconds, arms wrapped securely around the brunette who allowed her whole body to collapse against the blonde, and Emma gently guided them to the ground.

"Hey Mom, I—" Henry started, but the words caught in his throat at the sight of his two mothers on the floor. As Regina's tears began to soak into Emma's shirt, the blonde recalled the last time she had been in this position.

* * *

_Regina took in slow, steady breaths as she took in the man that had just declared himself Henry's father. "Neal get out of here," Emma hissed, stepping into Regina's line of sight. She gently raised her hands, as if in surrender, saying, "Regina, don't worry. He isn't—he won't take Henry from you."_

_ The brunette's eyes flared, and she spat, "You've already taken Henry from me! How much more did you need to remind me that he isn't mine! By bringing back this—this—" _

_ "Regina, please listen to me," Emma pleaded. "I'm sorry about what happened with Archie. I should have believed you, and I never should have said what I said, but I _promise_ you that—"_

_ Regina held up a hand and miscellaneous objects in Gold's shop flew across the room towards the blonde who threw a furious look at Neal who obediently backed away and fled. "Your promises mean nothing to me," Regina snapped, and she caused more things to fly at the blonde who raised her hands and to her surprise, magic came to her aid and defended her against them._

_ "Please, Regina, just calm down," Emma said, as she watched tears fill the brunette's fiery eyes._

_ "Don't call me that!" Regina choked, taking shaky steps towards the savior. "I'm the Evil Queen! Do you understand?"_

_ "No," Emma replied as the glass in Gold's cases exploded and she shielded her face. "You're Regina."_

_ Suddenly the two were mere feet apart and Regina raised her fist and crashed it into Emma's jaw. "No, you said it yourself, I am and always will be the Evil Queen," Regina cried, tears cascading down her face as Emma faced her, lip bleeding, but hands reaching for the brunette._

_ "Regina…"_

_ "I'm evil, get it? I'm evil!" Regina sobbed, fists pummeling the blonde weakly who was drawing her close now. Her cries came in shuddering gasps as the two women fell roughly to the floor. "I'm evil, I'm bad…" Regina whimpered._

_ "Shh, Regina, it's okay," Emma murmured into the brunette's hair as she held the broken woman._


	12. Chapter 12

A long week had passed without Emma working the investigation. Regina had filled her in on what Cora had revealed to her, but she could tell the brunette was holding back details, and didn't say much of anything else. Emma passed everything onto Charming, letting him lead the investigation for the week while she sat around the station, calling up Regina every ten minutes to check up on her. Slowly, more slowly than Emma or her son would have liked, the two moved their possessions to Regina's house. Emma still hadn't confronted either of her parents about the move, uneager to get into a fight with them, especially with the tension of the sudden election.

Snow had instantly taken to campaigning around town after her fight with the former mayor. When Emma had brought this to Regina's attention over another quiet dinner, one night, she simply shrugged it off. It worried, as well as infuriated, Emma to watch Regina crumble away into a near non-existence as she never left the house, let alone bothered to fight Snow on the campaign for mayor. Following her break down in front of Emma and Henry, Regina had been distant, never making anything but polite conversation and avoiding any mention of the investigation, especially Cora. After Regina put Henry to bed she would come downstairs where Emma waited patiently every night. The blonde would then try to speak to Regina who all but ignored her attempts, and suggested Emma leave. Some nights, she would insist on staying, so Regina would show the blonde to her room-to-be and then leave.

Tonight, Henry and Emma would officially move in with Regina. With their apartment barren, the sheriff dropped off the keys with Mr. Gold and drove her son and their remaining boxes over to the mayor's mansion. The evening expired as it usually did—the three eating dinner in silence, but Emma had noticed something even more wrong with Regina that night when the brunette quietly excused herself to bed without a second-glance at her son.

"Guess you'll have to put up with me tonight," Emma said, playfully bumping shoulders with Henry on the couch. The boy tried a smile, but she could clearly see his worry. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Once she had Henry tucked into bed, she turned to leave, but he caught her hand, drawing her attention back.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked quietly, eyes in his lap.

Emma took a deep breath before moving to sit down on the edge of the bed, hand still clinging to her son's. "I'm not completely sure, Henry," Emma replied. "I'm guessing that it has something to do with Cora."

"But you guys defeated her. She's locked her away. The good guys won," Henry posed with frustration.

"I know, but it doesn't always work like that. Cora is…" Emma paused in contemplation, unsure how to phrase it. "Cora frightens Regina."

"But she can't hurt her anymore," Henry said.

"Just because someone who scares us is gone doesn't mean they can't hurt us anymore," Emma said with a sad smile. Henry looked at a loss for words, and Emma gently stroked the hair out of his face. She leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Get some sleep, alright?" Henry nodded as he slipped back on to his pillow, turning onto his side.

Wide-awake, Emma lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, when suddenly a cry tore through the air. It shook Emma to the core, and she bolted upright. Her first instinct was Henry, and she scrambled out of bed, hurrying to his room prepared for a fight, but found the boy sleeping soundly, his room as empty and quiet as when she'd left it. She slowly backed out, and silently shut his door, then glanced down the hall in confusion. _'Maybe I'm losing my mind.' _she thought as she began to walk back towards her room. As she reached her door, she heard it again, and this time she knew where it was coming from.

"Regina?" she said as she opened the brunette's door to find the woman tossing and turning. Hurrying to her bedside, she could see tearstains on Regina's cheeks as she whimpered and stirred in the sheets. Emma reached out to grab her thrashing arms as she said, "Regina! Regina, wake up!"

But the brunette only fought harder and screamed louder, her fists pummeling rough blows on Emma as she cried something incoherently. Emma, not sure what else to do, let Regina's wrists go and reached to grab her face. Drawing her close, Emma crashed her lips into Regina's. Immediately, the brunette's eyes snapped open and Emma pulled back quickly so as not to overwhelm her.

"W-what…where am I?" Regina gasped, taking in her surroundings and Emma's hands holding onto her.

"You're in your bed. It's okay," Emma attempted to reassure her, but the brunette shook, eyes flying around her.

"I—I but Cora, she was—"

"Cora's not here, Regina," Emma reassured, trying to hold the woman steady.

Tears were beginning to form in Regina's eyes and they fell to Emma's chest where she slowly reached out.

"Regina, what is it?"

Regina bit her lip, trying to stop the tears as she her fingers brushed over where Emma's heart beat. "She took…oh, god, Emma…_I took_…"

"What are you talking about? It was just a dream," Emma said, the woman beginning to frighten her.

"But…" Finally, Regina's face crumpled and she attempted to pull away from Emma's arms as she put her wet face into her hands.

"Regina, Cora isn't here. She's locked away, she can't hurt you, Henry, or me," Emma assured, reaching to pull the brunette towards her again, but Regina fought her off.

She turned to face the blonde, her face aflame with terror and self-loathing. "But she didn't hurt you Emma, _I _did. She told me to take your heart…and…" Tears cascaded down her cheeks and Emma reached to brush them away. "Emma, you can't trust me. I'm evil…"

"No you aren't," Emma retorted firmly. "We've had this conversation a million times, Regina. I believe in you. Your mother doesn't control you anymore."

Regina shook her head defiantly. "It doesn't matter. Cora's made me a monster, and I can't ever go back to who I was when I was good."

"You're right," Emma replied. "You can't go back, but you can move forward." The brunette stopped trembling to look up at the blonde, and Emma took the opportunity to draw her attention in. "You'll never be who you were before you became Queen, but that's life. We change. We grow." Emma paused before awkwardly finishing, "You're just not done…growing yet." She watched as Regina's breathing slowed, and the woman nodded gradually. Emma smiled, and squeezed her hand before sliding off the bed to leave, but Regina caught her arm.

The blonde looked back at her as Regina asked, "No, please stay with me."

Emma smiled at her, nodding as the brunette moved over and allowed the blonde to slip under the sheets with her. Looking over at Regina, Emma slipped her hand into hers, causing the brunette to look over as well. They shared a silent moment before they both drifted off.

* * *

A distant ringing woke a foggy Henry from his sleep. It grew louder as he opened his eyes and he realized as he looked around that Emma had left her cell phone in his room. He reached over, and seeing David's name on the caller id he quickly answered it, sitting up. "Hello?"

"Henry? Is Emma there? I need you to put her on right away," a breathless David said.

"Yeah, give me a second," Henry replied, scrambling out of bed and hurrying to Emma's room. "Emma, David's—" but Henry stopped at the sight of an empty bed. _'Where could she have gone?' _he wondered, before moving to his mother's room, maybe she could speak to David for the time being. As he pushed the cracked door open, and entered the room, Henry again stopped dead in his tracks, only this time it was because of the sight of a full bed.

Emma was splayed on her back while Regina was curled up close to her, head resting in nook of Emma's neck. Henry couldn't stop the smile that lit up on his face as he said, "Emma?"

The blonde shifted, and mumbled sleepily, "Mmm…go back to bed Henry…too early…"

"David's on the phone, and it sounds urgent," Henry replied and Emma huffed, opening her eyes. It was then that she seemed to realize where she was and what was going on because she suddenly looked embarrassed. She hurriedly nudged the sleeping brunette who grumbled something before opening her eyes as well. Their eyes met, then moved to Henry, then back to each other before Regina quickly squirmed away, hand self-consciously ruffling her sleep-ridden hair.

"Henry…we just…it isn't—" Emma spluttered, but Henry just smirked as he handed her the cell phone to which she held to her ear. "Yeah, David, what's—" He must have interrupted her as she fell silent in the middle of her sentence. "Who?" More silence. "Are you sure?" With panic filling her eyes, she hurriedly climbed out of bed. "Yeah, I'll be there right away."

As she hung up, Regina asked with concern, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Emma paused before turning to Henry and saying, "Can you please wait outside for a second?"

"But—"

"_Now_," she emphasized more forcefully and her son quickly retreated, glancing back at his mother with worry.

Emma closed the door behind them and slowly turned to Regina.

"You're scaring me Emma, what happened?"

"It's Mr. Fowl, Henry's teacher," Emma replied. "He's dead."

* * *

**a/n: Annnnnd so 'Legend of Sleepy Hollow' comes back to play. Hee hee! Sorry to cliffhanger you guys again, but how else am I suppose to keep you reading? Plus I wanted to end with something exciting seeing as not much happens in this chapter. But hey, anytime you get Swan Queen in bed it's a good thing right? PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: I apologize for the long wait as usual. Having a lot of lack of inspiration lately. Reviews always help though! Thanks for sticking with me guys!**

* * *

A huge crowd was gathered on the street as Emma, Regina, and Henry arrived on the scene. "Jesus…" Emma breathed as she turned the car off. Regina turned to face Henry in the back who was eyeing the crowd warily as well.

"Henry, I want you stay in the car."

"But what's going on? Why can't I go?" he complained.

"Please, just stay put," Regina insisted as she and the sheriff climbed out of the car.

"Fine," Henry huffed, slumping into the seat.

They both slammed their doors and as they moved towards the crowd, Emma warned, "I'm going to need Mayor Mills right about now."

Regina nodded in acknowledgment.

A few people in the back noticed the two commanding women who were coming over and pushing their way forward. Regina spun immediately when they reached the front of the crowd, her back on the dead body and Charming who crouched nearby. Clearing her throat, she said loudly, "Please, if I could have everyone's attention!" Everyone quieted immediately, and she continued, "I need everyone to back up, so we can allow the police to do their work. Thank you."

There were shouts in her direction, but she ignored it turning to Snow and Ruby who stood nearby. "Can you tape this area off?" she asked as Charming tossed some to her, which she handed to them. Ruby instantly took it, nodding and Snow reluctantly followed suit. Regina moved in on the body that Emma and Charming were looking over. The corpse was skinny, dressed in a drab suit, and face down.

"Can you turn him over?" Regina requested.

"Well I was able to turn the face so we could confirm it was Mr. Fowl, but I've been reluctant to move the body any more before he's examined," Charming replied, crouched near the body.

"So you don't know cause of death yet?" Emma inquired surveying the scene.

Charming shook his head. "There's no obvious cause, so we'll have to wait for a medical examination."

"Does Storybrooke even have a coroner?" Emma asked, hands on her hips.

"Yes, I believe Dr. Whale has acted as chief coroner in the past," Regina replied, eyes never leaving the body.

"Too bad, I was hoping Dr. Maura Isles would show up," Emma joked, and looked from her father to the brunette who both gave her a blank stare. Clearly, the reference was lost on them. "Jeez, am I the only one who watches good television around here?" Emma grumbled crouching down to look over the body herself.

"Well I've already called the hospital, so they should be on their way," Charming said, moving to get out of his daughter's way.

"Make sure they take the body to the hospital to examine it," Regina commented, wrinkling her nose. "There's too much publicity here."

Charming nodded just as the flashes of a camera shocked them, and Regina spun around, eyes narrowed as she found the face of Sydney Glass. She was beginning to regret ever letting him out. "Thank you for all being patient, but all I can relay as of right now is—"

"Mom, who is that? What's going on?" Henry interrupted as he managed to find his way to the front of the crowd.

Regina's eyes widened and she hurried forward, grabbing his arm and saying in a loud whisper, "Henry, I told you to stay in the car. I'm working right now, alright? Go back to where you're supposed to be."

Henry pouted begrudgingly as he moved off.

"Our son," Regina sighed to a bemused Emma, with an exasperated hand wave. Taking a deep breath she addressed the crowd again, "As I was saying, all I can tell you is the identity of the victim, but anything else will have to wait until the sheriff's office gives the go-ahead. The name of the victim is Spencer Fowl."

"Can you tell us if this was murder or not?" Sydney solicited.

"Like I said before, I cannot release anything other than the name of the victim," she repeated and turned away over the shouted questions. Medical staff had arrived and was carrying away the corpse in the body bag, and Snow had rejoined the trio.

"What now?" Charming asked, watching them move away.

"We wait to find out the cause of death," Emma sighed.

"I don't know what the point in that is," Regina commented resulting in surprised looks.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"We know who's behind it, and that's just how they want it." They waited expectantly as Regina finished, "Bones."

"Brom Bones?" Charming asked. "Are you sure?"

"No, she's right," Emma added. "Maybe he found out I was snooping around his place, so he guess that we're onto him. Instead of trying to distract us, he uses intimidation."

"And what better way to make sure he's being heard, then re-enacting the murder from his own story," Regina finished with a nod of her head.

"Well, it makes sense, but what can we do about it?" Snow countered.

"I have to go talk to him," Emma replied, but her statement was greeted with quick objections from her parents and Regina.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Emma rolled her eyes at all of them, "I've dealt with worse than this guy."

"We know nothing about him and his capabilities," Regina pointed out. "If we're right about this man, he may have magic."

"And so do I," Emma retorted with a shrug.

"I'd just feel much more comfortable if you didn't go alone," Snow added as Charming nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with her," Regina said.

"No," Emma replied firmly. "I don't want you to risk getting any more involved. He knows I've been near his house."

"It won't matter. If he's working with King George, he'll know I've been working on the case," Regina countered. "I'm coming with."

"Madame Mayor?"

The group turned on the spot to see that the crowd had mostly dispersed except a few stragglers now, including the one who had just spoken.

"Mr. Mendell," Regina said, glancing at Emma who looked extremely wary. She stepped away from the three, and closer to the man.

Greg waited until she was closer before speaking a lower voice, "I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, but I've been looking around on my own, and I really think there's some things you need to see."

Regina's face fell a little as she was beginning to regret her emotional stupor during the week. "Of course, Mr. Mendell, but as you can see, I'm quite busy at the moment."

He nodded hurriedly, glancing nervously over her shoulder at the Charmings. "I understand that, but this is important. Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

Sighing, Regina nodded and replied, "Let's head over to my office."

"We should head over to the station and wait for any news from Whale," Charming said to Emma.

"I just want to stop home first," Emma replied in a low voice, eyes shifting quickly to the ground

Her parents nodded, but swapped suspicious glances.

"I'll look after Henry then," Snow added as Emma marched off without a backwards glance.

* * *

Emma knew Regina and her parents were going to kill her for doing this, but she refused to just sit around and wait while Brom made his next move. She was going to try and stay two steps ahead of him, and she knew she could handle him. Parking her cruiser a ways off of the drive to the Bones residence she climbed out. The woods were eerily quiet as she walked up the gravel road, continuing to check her surroundings. The house came into full view and she stopped, turning to look at the shed that stood on its own. Glancing once more at the front door and seeing no movement beyond the windows, she quietly moved over to the shack, and came across a heavy, rusting padlock.

_'Yeah, this isn't suspicious at all.' _she thought sarcastically to herself as she reached into her pocket for a paper clip. Crouching down she went to work on the lock and within a minute had the lock open.

"Oh, you are good," a man's voice suddenly said from behind her, but as Emma turned to defend herself she felt a heavy blow to her head and everything went dark.

* * *

"So what did you need to show me?" Regina asked as she closed the door to her office.

Greg hurriedly pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to the former mayor. "I was going to show it to you the other day we met, but we were interrupted and then I started looking around some more, but this is the only evidence I have."

Regina eyed him warily before looking down and watching the video on the screen. Instantly she recognized the room, and the woman in the screen. She looked back up at him incredulously and although Greg took it to mean that she couldn't believe what she was watching it was because she couldn't believe he hadn't connected the dots between who the woman in the video was. She handed it back to him as he watched her with raised eyebrows awaiting a response.

When she said nothing he urged, "Well? What explanation is there for that?"

Regina stalked slowly behind her desk and sat down in contemplation. What was she supposed to do? "Could I see that again?" she requested, making up her mind.

Greg nodded and handed it back to her, and Regina pretended to watch it again, but when it ended her fingers quickly found the delete button. She swiftly handed it back, and said, "I'm going to give you two choices, Mr. Mendell, and I'll urge you to choose carefully."

The man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You leave this town, and never speak of this place or anything you have witnessed ever again," she paused taking in his bewildered expression. "_Or_ I explain everything in that video to you, and _more_, but you will never be able to leave this town ever again, and all contact with the outside world will be taken from you."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Greg asked.

Regina settled back into her chair and folded her hands. "I believe I made myself quite clear."

Seeming to come to an understanding, Greg said quietly, "You know about this?"

"Of course I know about it," Regina retorted. "I told you that I know everything that goes on in this town."

Greg stood, arms hanging in defeat.

"The choice is yours," the former mayor said.

"What kind of choice is that?"

Regina sighed impatiently and waved her hand as she replied, "A choice you'll have to make."

The two disappeared in purple smoke, reappearing in the middle of the sheriff's station. Charming jumped back in surprise at the sight, and Regina turned calmly to him.

"Would you mind holding our good friend Mr. Mendell here until he gives me an answer," she requested.

David looked wary. "Why? And answer for what?"

"He can explain," Regina replied impatiently.

"I don't think—"

"Where's Emma?" Regina interrupted wishing she had the blonde to back her up right now.

"She said she had to stop home, but it's been too long. I've tried calling her and she won't pick up," Charming answered.

The brunette's eyes widened. "I know where she's gone."

"What do you mean?"

Regina didn't bother answering as she was already on her way out, "Lock him up."

"Regina, wait! Regina!" Charming called at the brunette's retreating back.

* * *

**a/n 2: Why yes I did cliffhanger you guys AGAIN. I'm so sorry, but we're getting to the real exciting stuff in the story where practically everything is a cliffhanger so don't be expecting that to change anytime soon. There'll be some interesting stuff coming for Emma in the next chapter. Regina's on her way though. Have no fear! Hope you guys enjoyed! Review the heck out of this because the more you review the more I feel inspired to write.**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: Another long wait, I know. Thank you for all your patience and for following this story. I love you all so dearly. I appreciate every single one of you who reviews, it means a lot. This chapter is pretty sad, dark, and intense, so prepare for that.**

* * *

Emma blinked, the darkness fading, her vision coming in and out of focus. Her shoulders ached as they were stretched upward, hands bound above her head, and her feet barely brushed the dingy ground below her. A piece of cloth was bound around her mouth and as she bit down she could taste a mixture of dirt and blood. She lifted her heavy head to gather her surroundings. The air was full of a musky smell that stung the nose when breathed. She was tied in a small room that, as she noticed the one small window that leaked in daylight, must be the shed she had been trying to enter. There were the usual gardening tools, but other objects came to her notice as well—a heavy dark cloak and an assortment of swords hung nearby.

The door creaked behind her and she attempted to turn, but the strain on her arms was too much.

"Oh dear, I wouldn't try that," the man said from behind, slowly walking into her line of sight. "That is unless you _want _to dislocate your own shoulder," he added with a smirk as she glared at him, seething. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, so why don't I get the ball rolling," he continued as Emma breathed heavily. "I'm Brom Bones, and it's a pleasure to meet the one and only, Emma Swan, our _savior_," he said as he put a mocking emphasis on the title. "I'm curious to see how much you can live up to your title," he commented stepping forward, drawing a dagger from his pocket, examining it in a showy manner.

Emma could do nothing but watch as Brom drew closer, an anticipatory grin smeared across his face, and pulled the blade across her skin.

* * *

Regina's foot was on pressed to the gas pedal, her thoughts whirring viciously, when she felt a hot pain on her skin and she cried out. She glanced around for a wound but found none. Her mind flew to Emma, and she wondered if there was some way she could make a connection to check on her, but was distracted by another flash of searing pain. Tears formed in her eyes, and she could hardly see the road through them. She had to pull off to the side of the road, as her breath came in shuddering gasps.

As the car stopped and she attempted to collect herself, her phone rang and with trembling fingers she answered. "Hello?"

"Regina? What's going on? Are you alright?" Charming's voice asked hearing the unevenness of her voice.

"Fine," she replied through gritted teeth as another wave of pain flooded her. _'What the hell is going on?' _she thought.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No," she answered, pressing the gas pedal again, feeling her worry for Emma growing every second she sat there. "Look David, when I have, I'll call you, otherwise just leave me be," she snapped, shutting off the phone. She didn't mean to be short with him, but the blinding agony that was coursing through her body erased all patience. _'Emma, please be alive, or I will never forgive you.' _Regina thought desperately as her car raced over the road.

* * *

Blood dripped steadily to the floor as Brom reached forward and removed the gag from Emma's mouth. He observed his handiwork as the blonde breathed heavily, glaring at him through the tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Just kill me and be done with it."

Brom pulled up a stool, and sat lightly upon it studying her. "But I don't want you dead. I just want you frightened enough to stay out of my way."

Emma smirked up at him, and shook her head, "That's not going to happen. If you want me to back off, you'll have to kill me."

He sighed, leaning back. "Well there are always other ways, I suppose," he shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Well there is your son for instance," Brom replied.

Emma shook her head incredulously. "How can you even fathom the idea of hurting a kid when you have one of your own?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep my power," he growled in a low reply, moving so his face was inches from hers. "And I won't sit around while you try and 'save' everyone."

"Looks to me like you could do with a bit of saving yourself," Emma retorted, glaring back.

Brom's face twitched, and she could see she had hit a nerve. His hand flashed forward and grasped her throat tightly, crushing her windpipe. Moving so his face was inches from her, he hissed, "Let me tell you this, _princess_. Some of us don't need saving. Some of us, don't _want _to be saved. You can cure everyone you like, but keep your precious antidote far, _far _away from me." He released her and her head collapsed as she gasped for air. Turning away, he said, "Magic was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was nothing without it. I'll die before I go back to the way I was."

"But you didn't have magic with the curse," Emma coughed, still trying to regain her breath.

"Exactly, and I had The Evil Queen to thank for that. I have no idea what kind of happy ending she could see in a land without magic," Brom scoffed with extreme disdain. Emma studied Brom as he paused, a wicked smile forming on his face as he added, "But that's all going to change. Storybrooke will unleash a fury of dark magic on this realm, and we will make the world kneel."

"Who will?" Emma questioned.

Brom faced her, shaking his head. "Sorry, you haven't earned that answer yet," he said wiggling the dagger in her direction.

* * *

Regina could make out Emma's yellow bug as she came around the bend and with her heart pounding she pulled up behind it. She dashed out of her car and to the blonde's looking into the windows desperately but saw no one within. Pulling back she looked to the house up ahead, and she cautiously approached it. The clearing was still and quiet, until the door to the shed off to the side opened. Regina quickly leapt to the side, ducking low, just as a man emerged. He was wiping a cloth over a small object, and he paused as the door swung closed behind him and looked in the direction where Regina crouched, hidden. She waited patiently as he stood stock-still, listening, before turning back to the object in his hand and continued towards the house.

Regina waited until the front door slammed shut behind him before sprinting for the shed. She quietly slipped through and entered upon a gruesome sight. Emma dangled from the ceiling, her hands bound above her, and there were slashes up and down her torso, blood leaking from the wounds. "Emma," Regina gasped, her voice fearful as she moved close. The blonde did not react as her head hung, eyes closed. The brunette moved, wrapping her arm around Emma's waist and with a wave of her hand, broke the ropes binding the blonde's wrists. Emma fell roughly on Regina who supported the blonde's full weight while wrapping Emma's arm around her shoulders. She had them to the door when she heard heavy footsteps from outside. The door swung open, and Brom walked into an empty room.

The two women reappeared in purple smoke by Regina's Benz, and the brunette's hands trembled as she lay Emma as carefully as she could into the backseat of her car. Normally she would have been disgusted with the thought of blood on her leather seats, but for all she knew Emma didn't have much time left and the only thing that mattered was that she get Emma out of there as soon as possible. She glanced over her shoulder and could make out a figure coming towards them. Slamming the door she ran to the driver's seat, punched the car into reverse and sped away as quickly as she could. Once the house was out of her rearview she reached back with her right hand, the left on the steering wheel, and waved her hand over Emma, the magic stopping the bleeding.

She looked back fearfully and said quietly, "How could you be so stupid, Emma?"

Emma twitched, and Regina could see her lips form into her classic smirk. "I love you too," the blonde murmured weakly.

Regina fought to keep her tears at bay and wrenched her eyes away from Emma.

* * *

Emma's head lolled on Regina's shoulder as she supported her through the hospital doors. As she entered she was greeted by Dr. Whale, Charming, Snow, Ruby, and Leroy who stood in a huddle, seeming to be discussing something until they caught sight of The Evil Queen and the blood-stained Savior. "She's lost a lot of blood," Regina started as Charming moved swiftly to remove Emma from Regina. "I think that—"

But she was interrupted by Leroy and Ruby who had taken quick strides forward and had their hands on Regina's in seconds. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina questioned furiously as they yanked her arms behind her back.

Snow and Charming stood side by side, their eyes narrowed with a hate Regina was all too familiar with. "We know what you did Regina, and we know what you've been up to," Snow said.

"What are you talking about?" she retorted, struggling against Ruby and Leroy.

"You killed Spencer Fowl, and you probably brought the ogres here as well. This was all just a setup. You can stop lying," Snow said, her voice dangerously low.

"I have done no such thing!" Regina snapped.

"Dr. Whale says the evidence suggests otherwise," Charming retorted and the Doctor nodded.

"Fowl was killed with magic, and we found this book," Snow said, raising Regina's book of spells, "on sight. It's yours, is it not?"

"But Emma had that locked up at the station! How did it get there?"

"Stop it Regina," Charming said, shaking his head.

"Fine, don't believe me, but then for heaven's sake take care of Emma because—"

But she was cut short but Snow who took two quick strides forward and struck the brunette across the face. After the initial shock Regina looked up at the woman she had loathed her entire life with vehemence.

"Don't you dare utter her name ever again. You've not only been playing this entire town, but her as well. Do you think my daughter could _ever _love a monster like you?" Words failed to find Regina as she stared into the dark eyes of Snow White. "I don't know what kind of spell you had her under, but it's over now. You understand?"

Regina's jaw twitched and the bile rose in her throat as she watched Snow turn victoriously and follow and Charming with the woman she loved.

"You're wrong!" Regina snapped at their backs, and she struggled viciously against Ruby and Leroy who held firm.

Snow stopped and turned slowly. "Excuse me?"

"Emma loves me, and I love her. Nothing you do will ever change that!" Regina said.

Snow shook her head and said icily, "You will _never _see my daughter again. I promise you that."

Tears burned her eyes as she watched Snow disappear after Charming and Emma. She attempted to snap one of her classic retorts, but her words caught in her throat and the only sound that escaped was a choking sob, and as her knees began to buckle she disappeared into magic, her knees hitting the cold floor of the docks. Blinking through her tears, Regina stared at her hands that were still covered in Emma's blood and didn't move for the longest time.

* * *

**a/n: I know all you Evil Regals are probably furious at me for more Regina misery, but it's part of the story, and I think it's a little less tragic for her here because Henry and Emma actually love and support her in this world. Hopefully that will change soon on Once, but I won't get my hopes up. What do you guys think of the teases Brom laid for us here? What do you think of Brom? Like where this is going? Don't like? Review, and let me know guys! Thanks for reading (as always)!**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: I apologize for another long wait. It takes longer and longer each time I swear. I will try to get better, I promise! Anyways, please enjoy! There won't be a lot of resolution, but there will be a lot of drama, so I hope you enjoy that!**

* * *

Emma opened her eyes to the sight of an empty hospital ward. Her fingers gently maneuvered over the scarred tissue on her skin that looked days old by now thanks to Regina's magic. A small smile played on her lips as the doors opened and Snow and Henry entered.

"Emma! You're awake!" Henry said with elation, beaming at his mother.

She grinned back at him, and ruffled his hair, "Yeah, kid."

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked persistently, worry etched into her features.

"Not too bad actually," Emma replied, slowly sitting up. Her arms ached a little as she attempted to support herself, but ultimately stayed strong. "I'm glad Regina worked a little magic on these cuts though."

Henry's face fell instantly as he glanced wistfully up at Snow before his eyes found his feet.

"Hey, what is it Henry?" Emma asked, taking notice.

"It's nothing," he mumbled dejectedly under Snow's watchful gaze.

Emma looked up at her mother, hoping to garner a better response. "What's going on?"

Snow held her poker face as she shook her head quickly, "Nothing."

Emma narrowed her eyes as she realized what was out of place. "Where's Regina?"

"What do you mean?" Snow questioned blankly.

Henry collapsed into the chair at Emma's bedside as he watched the two, preparing himself for the confrontation.

"What do you _think _I mean," Emma said with irritation. "Where is Regina?"

Snow looked as if she was fighting with herself when Henry spoke up quietly from his chair. "She's gone."

"Well not, _gone_, gone," Snow muttered as her daughter asked, "What do you mean, she's gone?"

"They accused her of Mr. Fowl's murder, and so she took off," Henry answered nodding to Snow.

"What?" Emma nearly shouted as her wide eyes cornered Snow's. "What on earth did you do?"

"Look Emma, she's guilty. We have all the evidence, and with her past it isn't surprising."

Emma's mouth was still hung open in shock. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

A blank expression filled Snow's face. "I don't—"

"I just spent hours being tortured by a maniac only to be saved by Regina, and you're telling me that _she's _the guilty one?"

"It's all part of her plan. She must be working with Brom and figured she could gain our trust by setting up a rescue."

"How can you even say that after everything she's done for us?"

Snow rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in defiance. "I wouldn't say she's done that much."

"She helped defeat Cora and she's been helping with this entire investigation. Oh, and let's not forget what she's done about Greg Mendell!"

Despite her daughter's protests, Snow continued to shake her head.

Emma stared in disbelief, mouth hanging open, waiting desperately to watch some sort of recognition dawn in her mother's eyes and see the woman come to her senses. She closed her mouth slowly before saying softly, "Mom..."

Snow's eyes widened at the word.

"Mom, I...I love her..."

A sad smile flickered onto her lips as Snow moved close, her hands reaching lovingly for her daughter's face. Looking down on Emma's naive hopeful expression Snow said with a slow shake of her head, "I'm sorry, Emma, but it isn't real."

Emma's face fell and her teeth ground together as she pulled away from her mother's touch. "Don't you dare tell me what I feel is real or not," Emma said bitterly, practically spitting the words in Snow's face.

Snow looked taken aback at the harshness, and she started, "I know it can be hard to tell, but she's using magic. She—"

"I'm done with this," Emma growled, throwing the covers off herself, and getting to her feet, ripping the IV from her arm on her way.

"Emma, please, get back into bed!" Snow tried desperately, chasing after her daughter, who marched determinedly towards the hospital doors. Emma reached out to push them open as Snow shouted, "Emma, no!" A powerful shock coursed through her, and an invisible force threw her back. She hit the ground with a loud thud, and Henry leapt to his feet in fear, watching as Snow attempted to help her daughter to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Emma snapped as she fought off her mother's hands.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but we had to."

"Had to do what?" The blonde practically shouted, her body still radiating from the jolt.

"We had The Blue Fairy cast a spell that would keep you in here until we could find a way to break the curse Regina had on you," Snow answered honestly.

"Take it down," Emma seethed, emphasizing each word.

Snow's lips twitched empathetically for her daughter before shaking her head. "I can't do that; not until your curse is broken."

There was a loud noise from across the room and the women watched in surprise as Henry overturned a table in frustration. As it crashed to the ground he shouted, "There is no curse!" Snow watched in shock as her grandson moved closer, eyes brimming with tears, "What happened to you? I used to look up to you and Grandpa."

"Henry..." Snow started, but the boy cut her off.

"No! I'm tired of listening to your excuses! You're supposed to be a hero. You're supposed to see the good in everyone and give second chances."

"Sometimes there isn't any good left," Snow replied sadly. "Sometimes there's no more second chances to give."

Henry shook his head, "_Everyone _deserves a second chance."

* * *

Regina stepped carefully into the sheriff's station, watching the moonlight illuminate the office and the man in the jail cell where she'd left him. Just a few minutes earlier, the brunette had stood in front of the two-story home of Snow and Charming where the two had taken Henry for the night. Regina had watched in secret as the couple led their reluctant grandson inside. After the three had disappeared into the house, Regina had made her way to the station knowing she'd have free reign the rest of the night.

So here she stood in front of Greg Mendell who eyed the mayor warily from his cot. "Back to threaten me some more, Madam Mayor?"

"Not if you do as I ask."

The corner of Greg's mouth upturned in an amused fashion, and he replied, "From what I hear, it sounds like you could be joining me in here."

"That's not really the plan," Regina retorted, keeping her distance.

"Well can I help you, or are you just going to stand there?" Greg asked after a prolonged silence.

Sighing, Regina made her way forward and rested comfortably on a chair near the bars of the cell. "I'm here to finish our conversation from earlier."

"You can't force me to choose again," Greg said. "And since it's apparent you have no real power around here anymore, I don't think I have to."

Regina opened her mouth, but something made her pause as she caught the word 'again.' She cocked her head, searching the man's face for some sort of answer and then it dawned on her. "What are you doing here, Owen?"

Greg betrayed no signs of surprise at this, he just merely shook his head, saying, "You know why I'm here."

"Your father?"

"You know where he is."

"I'm sorry, but I don't."

"People don't just disappear."

"I know you want to find your father, Owen, but honestly there are more important things going on right now," Regina retorted, getting to her feet. "And sadly for you, your father's location is not one of them."

"Let me out of here, Regina," he said in a low grow.

"Or what?"

"Or I will ruin you and this peculiar town. I will expose you all until you are all a walking, talking theme park," Greg snapped, hands clutching the bars.

"I would think carefully before threatening the people standing between your world and the dark magic that would destroy everything beyond Storybrooke from the inside," Regina replied, and her words gave Greg pause for the moment. "I suggest you think carefully about that. I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other, so until later," Regina added, making her exit, knowing exactly where she planned to go next.

* * *

Emma's fingers tapped her arms as she stared at the ceiling. All she wanted to do was break out of this hellhole and find Regina. '_I have magic, don't I? Maybe if I just concentrate hard enough, I can break out of here.' _Emma thought to herself as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and moved towards the doors. Taking a deep breath, she extended her right hand slowly, thinking only of Regina and how much the brunette needed her right now. She was disappointed when her fingers crumpled against the invisible barrier. Hissing, she retracted her hand quickly, the burning sensation from the enchantment stinging her fingers.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a low voice, causing Emma to jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Jesus, Regina," Emma gasped, clutching at her chest. She couldn't fight off the smile that spread at the sight of the brunette on the opposite side of the room. Regina's lips twitched upwards in appreciation as the blonde raced towards her, pulling the woman close.

"Is this anyway to greet a murderer?" Regina gibed, while responding gratefully to the embrace.

"I'm so sorry that my parents are such idiots," Emma apologized as she pulled back.

"Well I've only been saying it all along," Regina said, rolling her eyes. She steered Emma back to her bed and forced her to sit down. "You really shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"I'm fine," Emma replied as she pulled the covers up around her legs with Regina's help.

"A mad man sliced you up for fun," Regina said pointedly, but received a casual shrug from the blonde.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, and was watched steadily as Emma wound her fingers into hers. "So what's the plan, Madam Mayor?" Emma grinned.

"I thought that was _your _job as my white knight," Regina retorted with a sly smile. "Aren't you suppose to stand up on a table and declare me innocent in front of the entire town because you've seen the good within me and so on."

"Wait, is that not a good plan because that was Plan A."

"Try a plan that doesn't involve you talking," Regina teased, eyes dancing playfully as she patted Emma's hand with her free one.

Enjoying their easy banter, Emma smiled, leaning in, her lips drifting close to the brunette who pulled away at the last second.

"What is it?" Emma sighed as Regina extracted her hand from hers as well.

"We can't do this."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

Regina shook her head, eyes focused on the hands in her lap. "There's no way to prove my innocence, Emma. They'll never believe me."

"Regina—" Emma tried.

"No, Emma, please listen to me," Regina interrupted, raising a hand. "No matter what you say to defend me, they'll just continue to believe I've put you under some sort of spell and keep you locked you up until they can find a way to 'break' it."

"So?"

"_So _you can't protect the town or our son if your idiotic parents have you locked away in a tower."

"Then I'll just have my Queen come and rescue me," Emma retorted, reaching for Regina's face again, but the brunette retreated, forcing the blonde back this time.

"How do you think that would make me feel? How it already makes me feel?" Regina snapped, her voice wavering as she stood at Emma's bedside. "As annoying, and as wrong as Mary Margaret and David are, Emma, they're your family. They're the people I stole from you the first time, and I can't—I won't do it again. No matter what my feelings for your parents are, I can never forget what I did to _you_."

"And that just proves how incredibly not guilty you are," Emma replied seriously. "Regina, I don't care how long it takes to convince them that you're not evil. They eventually will change their minds and see the good that Henry and I see."

"And until then?" Regina asked coldly, shaking her head. A telling silence filled the room. "We can't be together. You have to lie and tell them you don't love me, and that you believe I'm responsible for Mr. Fowl's death."

"No," Emma said, shaking her head. "I won't do that."

Regina sighed. "It's the only way, Emma!" she urged, raising her voice.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!" Emma replied cutting off the brunette. Regina stilled, listening carefully to the blonde. "I can't be without you," Emma urged, pushing herself towards Regina, reaching for the brunette's hands. "And I know you feel the same way."

Regina nodded slowly staring at the hands in hers. "I do."

"Then we face this together, alright?" Emma said, squeezing Regina's hands.

Looking up into the blonde's green eyes, Regina searched them carefully before slowly reaching out to touch her face. She paused before her fingers graced her skin, and with a cracking voice said, "I'm sorry."

Emma's face crumpled in confusion before it was quickly replaced with one of empty complacency. The blonde's head fell forward, her eyes collapsing shut, and Regina caught her easily, holding her close. Her tears spilled onto the golden locks as she kissed Emma's head softly and whispered, "I love you, Emma." She gently laid the savior's head onto the pillow, fingers tracing the woman's beautiful face. "You loved me when no one else would, and when you wake you won't remember that at all, but I just..." The brunette trailed off, the impact of what she'd done becoming too much. She had to clap a hand over her own mouth to stifle the sobs fighting their way from her chest. "I'm so sorry," Regina choked out before turning quickly and disappearing from the hospital.

* * *

**a/n: So what did you guys think? Please PM if you're confused, I will do my best to explain, but more will be revealed about what Regina did in upcoming chapters so don't worry about that. After the Greg/Owen reveal in episode 17 I've been pondering how to work that change into the story and I think I've found the answer. I will continue to try and better tie in the Greg plot line to the overall whole story, but mostly it's just serving as an outsider perspective of the looming threat that's coming down on this world. Please review and let me know what you think! Feedback is ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS appreciated!**

**P.S. GO HENRY! Don't put up with this shit!**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: For those of you worried about Swan Queen having it's happy ending, I'll direct you back to the title of my fic. The keyword is finding, so yes it will happen. Right at this moment? Eh, doubtful. But please don't let that deter you! There will be quite a bit of humor, at least I hope it will be humorous, in the chapter following this one. There'll be some more answers in this chapter especially in regards to Brom Bones.**

* * *

Henry, Snow, Charming, and The Blue Fairy entered the hospital to find the savior on her feet, fully dressed, and waiting impatiently.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Snow asked, watching her daughter's eyes widen gratefully at the sight of her family.

"Thank _god _you're all here!" Emma exclaimed, moving forward. "Now you can let me out of here."

Charming and Snow exchanged a look of confusion and Snow stumbled, "We can't do that."

"Oh, sorry, yeah I dunno what Regina did to me, but whatever it was it's gone now," Emma replied casually.

Henry frowned, surprised to see his mother give in and lie to his grandparents.

Snow nearly laughed. "Yesterday you were adamant in telling me that you _loved _this woman, and now you're telling me you just magically overcame her curse with a good night's sleep?"

Emma bobbed her head from side to side as if debating before shrugging. "Yup, pretty much."

"How do we know you're not just lying to us to get out of here just to run back to her?" Charming interjected.

"Because if she showed up right now, I'd arrest her on the spot," Emma replied honestly. "What I felt before wasn't real. It was a spell, just like you said."

Henry watched his mother cross her arms with a concerned expression while his grandparents were looking to the other for what to say next. "What are you talking about Mom?"

Emma had hardly took notice of the young boy until now. Moving forward she shot her parents a sad look before crouching down in front of him. "Hey, Henry, I know this is hard for you, and I know you wanted to believe that Regina could change but—"

"How can you say that?" Henry interrupted. "You believed in her, how can you betray her like this?"

"She's the one who betrayed _us_, Henry," Emma said seriously. "She tried telling us what to feel, and then she killed your teacher."

"No she didn't!" he argued. "What you both felt was real, Mom. I know it!"

Emma just shook her head sadly. "It wasn't."

"It was! You two belong together," Henry replied forcefully. Emma looked up at her parents, not sure what to do then back at her son who observed her every movement. "You...you really don't believe in her?"

"Henry—"

But he only shook his head turning, and running off through the hospital doors, hands scrambling for the phone in his pocket as he went.

* * *

Regina lay in a small makeshift bed she'd created for herself in the secret room of her family's underground crypt. The blankets she had were thrown lazily over her, and she gazed blankly at the ceiling. Her eyes drifted to her watch. Despite it being nearly lunchtime, she felt no need to get up. Her phone on the nearby table buzzed, and she reached lazily for it, not even bothering to look at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I need to see you."

"Henry?" Regina asked, sitting up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"It's Emma. There's something wrong with her."

Regina frowned, knowing what her son must have discovered, but she wasn't going to lose an opportunity to see him so she replied, "Meet me outside the family crypt in fifteen minutes."

"Great, see you then," Henry ended and Regina hung up.

Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed and dressed in fresh clothes, but did not bother devoting any more attention to her appearance. She pulled on one of her jackets and headed out.

The temperature was beginning to drop in Storybrooke now that fall had arrived, with winter quickly on its way. Regina drew her coat closer, snuggling down into its warmth as she waited outside the crypt for Henry.

"Mom!" the young boy called, and Regina turned to see Henry running towards her. She enveloped him in a hug, holding her son close.

"What is it, Henry?" Regina asked, despite knowing full well what he was about to tell her.

"Emma...she doesn't believe," Henry said, eyes to the ground.

"I know," Regina replied quietly, causing the boy to look up.

"You know?"

Regina nodded slowly. "I was the one who made her not believe."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked in confusion.

"She wasn't going to get out there if she continued trying to fight her parents, Henry. I needed to break her attachment to me so that she can protect you and the rest of Storybrooke."

Henry shook his head. "No, no! This is all wrong! She could've convinced them."

"They wouldn't have listened, Henry."

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"I took away her love for me," Regina answered. "Her memories are still intact, but her feelings with those memories have changed. It puts things in line with Snow and Charming's story."

"But it's a lie, Mom! How could you do that to her?"

"I had to Henry."

"You have to fix this," Henry urged. "How do you break the spell?"

Regina sighed, "I imagine like most other spells or curses."

"True love's kiss?"

She nodded, and Henry's face lit up. He moved forward grasping his mother's limp hand. "Then we'll go into town, and you can kiss her and she'll remember and everything will be right."

Regina tugged against her son, pulling them to a stop. "I can't just go up to Emma and kiss her," she said with exasperation. "I don't think I could even get within a foot of her without getting a sword stuck through me."

Henry opened his mouth but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He reached for it and answered. "Hello?"

Regina waited patiently, knowing it was most likely one of the Charmings.

"He is? But...why?" Henry sighed, and looked up at his mother with concern.

"Okay, fine. I'll be there soon." He hung up and muttered, "Neal's here."

"Neal?" Regina questioned, surprised. "Why is he here?"

"I think he was Grandpa and Grandma's back-up plan if Emma didn't come around," Henry mumbled, eyes on the ground. "I'm supposed to go have lunch with him and the rest of them at the diner."

Regina couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy knowing Emma's ex and Henry's father was back again. '_Just another reason to despise Snow and Charming.'_ she thought bitterly to herself. "Well you should probably go then; before they get suspicious," Regina said and Henry nodded.

* * *

When Henry swung the door to Granny's open, he was engulfed by his family immediately. "Where have you been?" Snow and Charming asked at almost the exact same time.

"Getting some air," Henry mumbled as Neal stepped forward to greet his son.

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

Henry embraced his father reluctantly, receiving concerned looks from his grandparents. "Where's Emma?" he asked, noticing the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"She said she was gonna clean up, and grab a few things from Regina's house," Snow answered. "If I had my way, we'd pack all your stuff up now, but I guess we're all a little preoccupied."

"I'm not moving out," Henry said firmly. Charming opened his mouth before Neal interrupted him, clapping his hands together, "Hey, how about some lunch?"

Henry's stomach betrayed him with a low growl, and he nodded following his father to a booth.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" Henry asked his grandparents who were already moving for the door.

But as Emma entered the diner, the couple looked knowingly at each other before shaking their heads. "No, we've got stuff to do."

The blonde watched her parents leave before coming over Neal and Henry. "Hey Neal," she greeted with a slightly forced smile.

"Hey, Em, wanna join us for lunch?" Neal offered, gesturing to the space by Henry.

"Can't," she replied, to Henry's pleasant surprise. Neal waited for her to explain so she added, "Got sheriffing and savior work to do."

"Come on, just take a break and have lunch," Neal urged with a smile.

"I just took a break, and it's time to get back to it," Emma replied. She glanced over at Henry who looked pleased, but lost the grin immediately as she said nervously, "Can we talk more about, uh, well you-know-who later?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah."

She smiled at him, "Great, I'll see you later."

"What are you doing here?" Charming asked as Emma entered the station.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hanging up her coat. "I'm doing my job."

"Well I know, but I thought you might want to have lunch with Neal and

Henry," her father said.

"I'd rather be working the case right now," she replied moving towards her desk, throwing the keys down on it. As she looked up she noticed the man in the cell. "What is he doing in here?"

Charming looked over at Greg who was apparently sleeping on his mattress. "Oh, he's in here because...well I'm not exactly sure but before Regina went to find you, she told me to lock him up. He knows about magic."

"Well how long are we gonna hold him here?"

Charming shrugged, and Emma rolled her eyes falling back into her chair with a

sigh. A picture frame on her desk caught her attention, and she recalled putting it there just a week earlier.

"_Here," Regina said anxiously handing over a wrapped gift._

"_What's this?" Emma asked, taking the present from the brunette._

"_My way of saying 'thank you' for you and Henry moving in with me," Regina said, wringing her hands together. "Open it."_

_Conceding, the blonde unwrapped the paper to a beautifully framed picture of Regina with her arms around a smiling Henry. A smile formed on Emma's lips as she stared down at the duo. "Thank you."_

"_I thought, now that we're kind of a family," Regina said with an awkward smile. "I mean, I don't know where you'd want to keep it but..." She trailed off as she watched Emma place the frame on her desk._

"_How about right here?" Emma offered._

_Regina nodded with a grateful smile that the blonde returned as she moved forward, placing a careful kiss on the brunette's cheek._

Emma's fingers traced over the happy faces of mother and son before putting the picture frame face down. It was all fake. The knowledge had made her furious. It was as if Emma wanted to believe that she had truly loved Regina. Maybe it was her imagination or maybe it was a secret wishing for Henry's sake. Either way, those feelings were gone now, and the blonde wouldn't rest until she had Regina in her clutches.

Regina approached the Bones's residence. She wasn't completely sure what had possessed her to come here. Most likely, an urge to make Brom Bones pay for what he had set into motion. She was angry—angry to have to lose the one person that had kept her going all this time. Someone needed to be punished. Her path was unwavering as she ascended the steps to the house, and knocked twice.

* * *

The door swung open, and Regina's eyes widened at the sight of a disheveled Katrina Bones.

"Ms. Bones?"

The young woman glanced quickly behind her, before pushing Regina back with trembling hands and saying, "You have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"He's left, but he'll be back soon. Get out!"

"Ms. Bones, what has he done to you," Regina questioned while trying to grasp Katrina's flying hands that were attempting to make the brunette leave.

"He's a monster," Katrina answered quickly, her eyes crazed. Every part of the woman seemed to be trembling in fear. Tears sprung to her eyes, and clenching her hands into fists, she pushed them into her eyes while shaking her head, "I—we have to get out."

"Katrina, listen to me. I need you to calm down," Regina said, hands moving to touch the woman comfortingly but she only shriveled back in fear.

"You don't understand. I can't _leave_," Katrina replied, voice wavering.

"Yes you can," Regina replied clutching the other woman's hands and looking her straight in the eyes. "Listen very carefully. The next chance you have, you get you and your son to town. There you need to find Sheriff Swan. If you can't find her, then you look for David Nolan or Mary Margaret Blanchard. They will protect you."

"What about William? Brom will be furious if I take him with me!" Katrina said.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is you're doing what's best for him. You don't want him becoming a monster like his father," Regina replied.

Katrina nodded repeatedly. "Yes, yes I can do that."

"Can I help you Madam Mayor?" asked a male's voice from behind Regina.

Katrina took a step back, but said quickly to Regina, "Get out, please!"

Regina ignored the woman and turned to face the man.

"I don't believe we've properly met," he said, stepping forward and offering a hand to Regina. "I'm Brom Bones."

"Leave now," Katrina continued to whine from behind the brunette.

Regina just stared at the lonely, extended hand as Brom said, "You must ignore my wife. She's been feeling a little...off lately." Retracting his hand, Brom moved forward and shuffled his wife inside. "Please stop bothering the mayor, dear." After practically throwing her inside, the handsome man slammed the door and turned to face Regina.

"That was quite a show," she replied coldly. "Isolate her to the point of insanity, while convincing her _she's _the one who's sick."

"A technique you must be all too familiar with, if I'm not mistaken," Brom replied with a sly smile. Regina stared at him blankly before he added, "Your son, Henry."

"I...I never—"

Brom interrupted her with a laugh. "Please, let's not play this game. This whole redemption, anti-hero facade is getting old your majesty."

"It isn't a facade."

"Why can't you just accept the darkness within. It would certainly make my job a

whole lot easier," Brom said.

"You sound like my mother," Regina muttered.

"She's a good teacher," Brom smirked.

Regina snapped to attention. "You've been communicating with her haven't you?"

"Well..."

"So she _is _behind all of this."

Brom shook his head, "No, something much bigger is behind this. She's only playing her part. Just as I am, and as you will too."

"I'm not interested in being a pawn in anyone's game anymore," Regina hissed, turning around, prepared to leave.

"Why exactly did you come here?" Brom asked, succeeding in making the brunette pause. "You were here to make me pay, weren't you? To get a little revenge?"

Regina ground her teeth together, fists clenching at her side.

"No matter what you or that savior of yours says, you will never change. Deep down, you will always be that Evil Queen seeking vengeance. Why don't you just embrace it? Join us."

"And who exactly is 'us'?" Regina inquired spinning around

Brom shrugged, "Can't tell you."

"I've had quite enough of this," she snapped, moving closer and raising a hand, but her face fell when the magic didn't come to her.

"Oh isn't this interesting!" Brom chuckled, leering down at her. "And here is the difference between you and I. I've never been willing to let someone in to the point where I would have to share my power. You've ruined yourself your majesty. And now you're nothing." Brom moved down the steps, walking up to brunette. "See you and I aren't so different, Regina. We were both nothing until magic made something of us."

"You know _nothing _about me," Regina hissed, fingers twitching at her side.

"I know that you were a young naive girl that was punished by your mother when you didn't do as you were told. Tell me something? Wasn't it a relief when you were able to escape that arranged marriage to Leopold, and become Queen?"

"I..."

"You were powerless until magic gave you an out, and you took it. There's no shame in it," Brom said.

"And what about you, Brom?" Regina snapped, drawing the focus away from her and back to the mysterious know-it-all in front of her. "What's your excuse for using magic?"

"Like I said, you and I aren't so different. I was a disappointment to my father as well," Brom consented to the change in topic. "However, he was...a little less creative in his methods of punishment than perhaps your mother was. It got to the point where I had to do something or be killed during one of his drunken rages. So I made a deal, and here I am." He waved his arms in a showy fashion.

"And the price of your magic?" Regina countered.

"I pay for it every night, but it's well worth it," Brom replied.

"Well this has been fun, but I think this has been enough friendly conversation for one day," Regina said, stepping back.

"The more you deny who you truly are, the more you will become it," Brom shouted at the brunette's turned back.

"You have no idea who I truly am," Regina said quietly as she walked away.

* * *

**a/n: Well what do you think? There'll be quite a bit of interaction between Regina and this new Emma in the next chapter, and like I said, I hope it's slightly humorous. Don't lose hope, this will not last forever. Please keep the reviews coming! It only makes these updates come sooner. Thanks as always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: Are you impressed with how quickly I got this chapter up? I know I am. I'm thinking the next will come quickly too because I've written about half of it.**

**Okay, so I know a lot of you are upset with what's going on right now, but I need you all to trust me that it will all be worth it in the end. I promised a little bit of humor in this chapter, but turns out there isn't going to be a lot of it. Sorry! There's a little to keep things more upbeat. This chapter mostly focuses on the complicated relationship Emma and Regina have going on right now. I'm aware you guys are getting impatient on the "big bad" front, and I hope to provide you with some answers to that soon, but it won't be until all of this conflict is resolved between Emma and Regina so please be patient with me.**

* * *

"Shouldn't you be looking for Bones?" Charming asked Emma who was sitting at her desk on her phone.

The blonde held up a hand to silence him as she listened carefully for an answer on the other side of her line before getting Regina's voicemail again. Sighing, Emma turned the phone off again.

"You've tried her phone at least twenty times now," her father said. "There is such a thing as Caller ID. I don't think she's going to be picking up anytime soon."

"You never know," Emma exhaled.

"Go look for Bones. It'll give you something to take your mind of this whole 'Regina' thing. Who knows, maybe she'll show up when you're not looking," Charming attempted, but she shook her head as she got to her feet.

"I can't. I just...I need to find her," Emma said as she snatched up her coat and headed out.

Charming turned back to his desk when there was a loud bang from outside, causing the deputy to jump into action, running out the door. The minute he was through, the door swung open quickly as Regina entered the station.

"Thanks Henry," she said into her phone before shutting it off and striding towards the cell again.

"You're back," Greg mumbled from his cot, placing the book he'd been reading in his lap.

"Well we still have some issues to resolve, and I—"

But Regina was cut off by another voice.

"Hey, David, have you seen my...keys?"

Regina stiffened at the sound of that voice, and turned around slowly, her eyes connecting with a certain savior who was slightly shell-shocked. Closing her eyes, wishing with all her might, Regina waved her hands, attempting to magic herself away. But when she opened them, she was still staring into green eyes from across the room. She lowered her hands, slowly, and glanced quickly between Greg and the sheriff. Deciding in that instant, Regina made a run for it. Emma anticipated her movements, and was on her in seconds. The sheriff was not gentle in her tackle as the two tumbled to the floor, Regina struggling as Emma attempted to restrain her.

"I'd let me go if I were you, Ms. Swan," Regina said to the blonde who was trying to hold down the brunette's flying hands.

"And why would I do that, your majesty? How long did you honestly think you could go before I'd catch you?" Emma panted as she finally gained control over the other woman by straddling her and holding her wrists to the floor. Regina felt her cheeks warm as the blonde's face was inches from hers.

"Well it's almost been a week, I was beginning to wonder if your heart was really in it," Regina shot back. "But it seems you'rea Charming after all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma replied.

The brunette's face contorted into one of mock romanticism as she mouthed, "I will always find you."

Emma surprised her with an amused smile as she retorted, "I guess it runs in the family."

"You have noidea," Regina muttered, still feeling the weight of the sheriff's body atop hers. "Now would you kindly get off of me?"

"Can't do that. You'll run."

"I won't."

"You will."

"Maybe, but then again...maybe not."

"You _will_."

"Well you'll have to get off me at some point," Regina said, as Emma stared her down, interrogating brown eyes. Smirking, Regina added, "Unless you're enjoying yourself Sheriff."

Emma's cheeks turned bright red to Regina's pleasant surprise. "I—fine," Emma muttered. Getting up carefully, the sheriff held carefully to the other woman's arm.

"Don't you dare think of..." Emma started as she reached for the handcuffs attached to her belt when Regina tore her arm from hers and took off, sending papers flying off Emma's desk in her wake. "running" The blonde finished with a hiss before dashing after her.

Meanwhile at Granny's Diner, Charming sat Henry down across from Neal.

"I'm not hungry," Henry grumbled up to his grandfather who crossed his arms.

"You mean you didn't work up an appetite destroying public property?" Charming retorted with a stern look. "I can't believe I'm giving you apple pancakes as your punishment. I really should be making you muck out horse stalls instead."

The Deputy turned with an exhausted glance at Neal who smiled before pushing a tall plate of apple pancakes in his son's direction. "Seems you inherited my delinquent gene," he said. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Henry mumbled as he shoved his fork into the tower of pancakes.

Neal opened his mouth when a strange sight captured his and his son's attention.

"You can run, but wherever you are, I will find you!" Emma Swan shouted, heard loud and clear from inside the diner.

A piece of pancake plopped off Henry's fork as he stared slack-jawed like his father as Regina threw back, "Is that a promise?" while dashing across the road, barely avoiding a car, with Emma hot on her heels.

Neal and Henry ran outside to watch as Regina ran into Archie and Pongo. "Out of my way, bug," she muttered, knocking the therapist aside while Pongo whined, fighting his owner to get in on the chase.

"Sorry, Archie," Emma shouted in passing as Regina overturned a table in front of Granny's.

Emma stumbled, but was back on the woman's trail in seconds. Regina was fast, but she was also trying to outrun the sheriff in heels. "Not a smart choice today, Madam Mayor," Emma muttered to herself as she began to catch up.

Town Hall came into sight and Regina veered off towards her apple tree. She could feel the blonde gaining on her and as she swerved around the bench, she threw up her hands in a last ditch effort while the blonde lunged from behind. Leaping off the bench into the air, intending to come down on the brunette again, Emma crashed down through purple smoke. She raised her head slowly and looked around to an empty garden. Henry, Neal, joined by Charming now, ran up as she pounded her fists into the ground in frustration.

"Are you alright?" Charming asked his daughter, helping her to her feet whilr she brushed off her grass-stained clothes.

"I'm fine," Emma grumbled. "I almost had her too."

"Don't worry, we'll catch her eventually," her father attempted, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't want to find her eventually, I want to find her _now_," Emma retorted shrugging off his hand and moving away from the tree, limping a bit from her fall.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Neal commented with raised eyebrows.

"This is ridiculous. Finding Regina has become this obsession for her now," Charming commented in exasperation. "Don't get me wrong, I want to catch her and bring her to justice as well, but what Emma's doing is just..."

"Familiar," Henry murmured quietly, but loud enough for both men to hear him and shoot the young boy curious glances.

"What's that buddy?" Neal questioned.

"Nothing," the boy tried to respond casually, but could not fight off the smile that was growing on his lips. "I've got to go."

"Where?" Charming inquired as his grandson was running away.

"Uh...school!" Henry shouted over his shoulder.

"Isn't it a Saturday?" Neal asked Charming as the boy disappeared from their sight.

Charming sighed, hands on hips. "Yeah..I give up."

* * *

"I've got a plan," Henry said excitedly over the phone. His feet were dangling over the edge of the docks, water lapping below.

"It better be good because I don't know if I can do this running thing again," Regina replied.

Henry made a face before answering cautiously, "Well, see it kind of involves that..." He could hear his mother sigh from the other side.

"What?"

"So you know how Grandpa and Grandma have this 'I will always find you' thing?" Henry started.

"Who doesn't know?" Regina muttered in quiet exasperation.

"Right, well as annoying as it is to everyone else, that's how they fell in love. They hated each other in the beginning too, and then Charming chased Bandit Snow down and the rest is history."

"And?"

"Don't you see? Maybe you can get Emma to fall back in love with you again, or at least realize her true feelings for you."

"By running and having her chase me?"

"It seemed to be working today," Henry commented.

"I don't know, Henry..." Regina replied uneasily.

"Just try it." There was a long silence. "For me?" he added.

"Fine."

"Henry?" Emma called.

"I've got to go, Charming 2.0 is coming," Henry whispered hurriedly.

"Charming 2.0?" Regina questioned.

"You know because of the whole finding thing?"

"Right."

"Okay, talk to you later!" Henry finished before quickly stuffing his phone into his pocket as Emma came up beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked while her son tried to act normal.

Suddenly getting a wicked idea in his head, Henry replied casually, "I just wanted to be alone. I miss her."

Emma crouched down, imitating her son's position, dangling her feet over the dock's edge as well. "I know Henry, and despite what she's done, I do believe she truly loves you."

"And you," Henry added with a quick glance her way, pulling his gaze from the water.

Emma watched her son look away, and her eyes fell into her lap as well. "I'm not so sure, kid."

"Think about it." Emma listened carefully, as Henry continued, "All those memories you have, maybe you remember it not being real for you, but did it seem that way for Regina?"

"Well, I guess not, but-"

"She loves you Emma."

"But I don't love her."

Henry observed his mother, pausing before saying, "You did. Maybe you can again."

Emma sighed to herself, shaking her head. "Henry, I've told you already, it wasn't-"

"Here," Henry interrupted, handing her his phone.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Take it."

Narrowing her eyes, Emma asked, "And why would you give me this if you trust her?"

"Because I also trust you," Henry said to his mother, folding her fingers over the phone and squeezing her hand.

Emma watched him leave still and then looked down at the phone in her hand. He trusted her? To what? Let the brunette go after all that she had done? Even if Emma could forget about the spell Regina had put her under, the woman had still killed an innocent man. She knew the law did not forgive as easily as she perhaps did. Henry may have given her a chance at forgiving Regina, he'd also given her the perfect weapon for catching her as well.

Emma knew this was her best chance, but how could she employ it to the best of her ability? If she simply used it as a way to possible figure out the brunette's location it would just result in another chase. What Emma needed, was to think like Regina. How had she managed to always beat her in the past? Power was the obvious answer, but there was something else that the brunette had always excelled at. Acting. She knew how to manipulate those around her, trick them into hearing the things they wanted to hear so as to make them do her bidding. All the sheriff had to do was play Regina.

What Henry had said made sense to her. Despite whatever Emma's feelings had

been, Regina's seemed to be completely genuine. Emma went to Henry's recent contacts, and sure enough, Regina's name was there at the top. Taking a deep breath, Emma told herself, '_You can do this, Swan. Just put on a little show, and she'll hear what she wants to hear.' _She clicked on the name and held the phone up to her ear.

The answer was surprisingly immediate. Obviously, Regina and Henry had been communicating quite often. "How'd it go, Henry?"

Emma opened her mouth, then closed it, trying to figure out how to start without frightening the woman off.

"Henry, are you there?"

"Don't hang up," was the first thing that came out of Emma's mouth. She almost mentally slapped herself at the directness of it. '_It's called reverse psychology, you moron.' _she thought to herself.

"Ms. Swan? Why do you have Henry's phone?" Regina's panicked voice replied.

"He...gave it to me," Emma replied honestly. How on earth was she going to lie to this woman?

"And why's that?"

Emma scrambled to retain her thoughts. '_Think before you speak. Just think and act.' _"We talked, and well...he said some stuff that made sense to me."

"Such as?"

"Such as you killing Mr. Fowl doesn't really line up."

"Really? You're suddenly taking my side now."

"I just mean that you do seem to honestly care about Henry, and...well me apparently. I don't know, Regina. I guess I just want to talk."

"We're talking right now."

"I want to see you in person."

"Yes, and I'm so sure this is all genuine, and not a ploy to catch me at all," Regina retorted sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but we're done here."

"No, wait! Please don't hang up!" Emma practically shouted, but all she received was silence. "Regina?"

"I'm still here," Emma heard the woman sigh.

"Look, I know I do a really shitty job of explaining myself, and you have no reason to believe that what I'm saying is the truth, but can you just trust me?" Emma said, pouring every insecurity she could into the words.

"And why should I? As you've said, you don't love me anymore."

"I don't remember saying that," Emma said quietly.

"Ms. Swan, please don't-"

"Will you meet me?" the blonde cut her off, knowing the seed had been lain, and she prayed it would be enough to convince Regina.

After a long pause, Regina's voice reappeared. "When and where?"

"7 o'clock, where the old playground used to be." She received no response but the dial tone.

* * *

"Are you clear on what you need to do?" Emma asked, phone to ear, kicking at the ground.

"Yeah, I think so, but why did you ask me to do this and not one of your parents?" Neal questioned.

"They've got enough to worry about. Besides, I'm not sure if they'd approve of this plan," Emma answered.

"Can't say I do either," Neal said.

"Well sadly for you, I don't need your approval," Emma retorted. "Now I've got to go."

She hung up, and glanced at her watch nervously. It was ten past seven, and she was beginning to wonder if she had been wrong, maybe Regina wouldn't come after all. But perhaps it was for the best since she hadn't really thought through what she intended to say or do.

"Sorry I'm late."

Emma jumped at the sudden voice, and she whirled to see Regina standing there, watchful and cautious. "Um, no, that's fine," she replied licking her lips nervously.

"So why did you ask me here?" the brunette asked, hands stuffed in her pockets. Her posture was stiff and unwelcoming.

"I just thought that we should try and, you know, talk things through," Emma replied, head racing, trying to think of what to say next.

Regina gestured, inviting Emma to speak first.

"Okay, let's say Henry's right about you. Let's say, you aren't working with Bones, and you didn't kill Mr. Fowl. Even crazier, let's say the spell you put on me didn't work like we all think it did."

"I don't see where you're going with this," Regina said, remaining expressionless.

Emma sighed and took quick strides so the two wouldn't be so far away. "Maybe the curse I was under wasn't so much creating feelings, but magnifying them."

"And you think this why?" the brunette asked, wary of the sheriff's answer.

"Because..." Emma took a deep breath, preparing to pour all of her acting into the next line. "Because some of those feelings are still there."

Regina could no longer mask her emotions as confusion and hope slipped through. "Are you..."

"Am I playing you?" Emma finished. "Regina, why would I lie about this? What would be the point in that?"

"To get close to me, close enough that you can catch me off guard."

"Do you really think I'm capable of pulling a stunt like that Regina?"

"Maybe..."

"Well I'm not," Emma lied as she took a few more steps closer to the brunette. "Look, I know you're confused, but so am I, and that's why I wanted to talk. Maybe we can figure this out."

"I can assure you Ms. Swan, whatever you're _feeling _right now, it isn't love," Regina retorted, becoming uncomfortable with the close proximity, but standing her ground.

"How do you know?"

The brunette laughed, "Trust me."

Emma caught sight of Neal moving silently behind Regina, and she quickly focused her attention back on the task at hand. "Well maybe you're right, but I do know something's different," the blonde says, as she connected her eyes with Regina's.

"And that, my dear, could be anything," Regina retorted, but she didn't look convinced as their eyes danced around each other.

Emma took another step, completely invading the other woman's personal space now, and breathed, "Anything huh?"

The brunette looked completely taken by now, and her eyes now fell to the other woman's lips as she leaned in.

"Now!" Emma shouted, retreating, and Regina jumped back in surprise, only to collide with Neal who quickly grabbed the brunette's hands, forcing them to her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped at Neal.

"As I'm told," he muttered, eyes flickering to Emma.

Regina whirled, eyes wide. "You lied."

"Like you've never done that," Emma snapped.

"I trusted you."

"Yeah, and I trusted you, but you betrayed me," the blonde said. "Karma's a bitch like that."

"Emma..." And she noticed Regina hardly directed the words to her, but to the empty air, and she registered the real hurt and betrayal there. But she didn't have any time to second-guess her actions because Neal stumbled through empty air as Regina disappeared in front of her.

"Well that didn't exactly go as planned," Emma muttered to herself. Not only had the brunette escaped, but the savior was now left with a large knot it her stomach as she realized her feelings more muddled than ever.

* * *

**a/n: Well, I can already hear the rants about Emma, and I'm going to direct you guys back to the last line. Please be understanding with our wonderful savior, she's confused, and as she should be. I mean, she's really a missing a piece of herself right now. Her love for Regina is an important part of her. Sure she went down a not so great path in this chapter, but she'll have plenty redemption in the next chapter. Just hang in there. Reviews are always welcome, in fact, they're encouraged! Your input is important to me, and can only improve the story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: I think it's safe to say that this is really the chapter you've all been waiting for. A lot of excitement (or at least I hope it's exciting) and a lot of resolution. It's a little shorter than I'd like, but I suppose that's alright seeing as there's satisfying content. That being said, I'm just gonna shut up and go ahead and let you enjoy!**

* * *

A pale full moon stood alone in a starless night sky; the darkness reflecting the eerie silence that hovered over Storybrooke. Cutting through the silence, the clock tower chimed midnight. The sheriff glanced up at the noise as she leaned against the hard wall of the library. Rubbing her gloved hands together, she forced out short gusts of hot air from her lungs to warm them before proceeding to stamp her feet awake again.

_'What the hell are you doing Emma?' _she asked herself, examining the dirty sidewalk. _'Go home. Go to bed.' _But despite constantly telling herself that this time she'll actually leave, she never does. Instead she continues to stand, glaring out at the sleeping town.

Another week had passed, with little sign of Regina as hard as Emma had looked. They'd had a couple encounters, all resulting in the sheriff attempting to run down the brunette, who seemed much more determined to outpace her seeing as she always got away before Emma got too close. There were a few words thrown back in forth, but it had mostly been the savior, shouting after Regina, rather than the other way around anymore. The former mayor appeared to have given up all kinds of clever retorts, and just reduced to remaining coldly silent as she fled the sheriff.

A good hour passed when an oncoming shadow caught Emma's eye, and she made out the dark form of an unidentifiable person making their way down the middle of the street. She immediately straightened up, going into full alert. Automatically, she reached for her father's sword that was placed casually beside her, against the wall. But as her fingers enclosed around the hilt, Emma's breath in her throat as she distinguishes the sight of the one person she craves most desperately to see.

"Regina..." she breathes.

* * *

Her heels click loudly against the hard pavement, echoing around the walls of the buildings enclosing the street. Regina honestly doesn't know what she's doing here, but there's something rewarding about striding down the middle of Storybrooke as if she still owned it. She's somewhat torn in her wishing that the curse had never been lifted. She would still have power, she would still have a job, and she would still have her son. Yet as she had told Gold on the first day of the curse, none of it was real. But with Emma, every act, every word, every look _had_ been real.

Their first meetings had shaken Regina to the core. After 28 years, she had grown numb, falling into that lull of everyday life in the sleepy, curse-infested town. When Emma had arrived, she had awakened everything, including the brunette, snapping the woman out of the haze she'd stumbled into with the rest of Storybrooke. The dynamic between the two had been electric, and as much as the blonde stepped on Regina's toes and clashed with the mayor, there had been something that was inevitably exciting there for Regina.

She wasn't sure exactly when things started to change between the two, perhaps it was after the curse broke, and Emma demonstrated again to Regina, just how different she was from everyone else. Now the woman who stood had stood up to logic and reason, and who had allowed Regina a second chance was gone. The worst part of it all was that it had been Regina's own doing, and no matter how often she wished she could have _her_ Emma back, she knew that this was really what she deserved.

A piercing, high-pitched whinny sliced through the silence, snapping Regina out of her thoughts. She slowed in her walk, and glanced behind her in search of the source of the noise, but saw nothing except the dark night. A freezing gust of wind sliced across Regina's bare cheeks, and her skin immediately erupted in goosebumps, hairs standing on end. Having to pause to draw her coat closer, Regina looked back again, turning completely in the direction she had come from.

She was squinting into the shadows when a loud clopping sound startled her from the opposite direction. Whirling again, Regina could make out a source this time. A tall dark form was lit up from behind, looming at the far end of the street. "Hello?" she called out. "Who's there?"

There was another screaming whinny, and sensing something wrong afoot, Regina took a couple steps back, eyeing the dark form that was now raising a hand, fingers alight with a glowing fire that grew brighter and more vibrant. Suddenly, the shadow flew forward, the rider bent steeply over its dark horse that charged at the brunette. Regina stumbled back in terror, shock immobilizing her ability to think clearly. The pair of rider and horse drew near, and as the dark silhouette drew his fire enlaced hand high, another form darted forward.

The horseman released the flames at Regina, who was thrown back as the savior raised their sword, meeting the magic fire head on. As the flames burnt out against the blade, the rider galloped past, so close, the horse nearly knocked Regina down. Circling, the pair of women could now clearly make out the frame of the man who rode high upon his black horse.

"The headless horseman," Emma breathed. "God and I was hoping that part of the story was just exaggeration."

Regina didn't respond, as she prepared for the villain to strike again, but after controlling his disgruntled horse, the horseman snapped the reins, sending his beast flying forward, past Emma and Regina who lurched back out of the way.

After the sound of pounding hooves on pavement dissipated into the air, and silence fell again, Emma slowly turned to the brunette who was trying with all her might to look everywhere but at the savior. Emma opened her mouth, trying to decide what to say, but before she could force anything out, Regina was already moving away, never looking back.

* * *

The soft sound of waves lapping against the docks fill Regina's ears as she sits on a familiar cold bench; her hands still shaking from last night's occurrence. The sun was slowly rising over the ocean's horizon, and the gulls called softly into the morning air. There was a soft padding of feet that caused the brunette to raise her head, but she doesn't need to look to see who has come upon her.

"So, you found me...again," Regina tried to say with as much snark as possible, but

her words just came out sounding strangled. "How did you find me this time?" Regina asked turning around.

Emma paused as she considered the question as well as her answer. This location held so many memories for the two, that it would have felt wrong for her to look anywhere else. "Just a feeling, I guess."

The two stared, examining each other until Regina broke, having to face the water's edge again. Emma remembered every moment with Regina, the difference was, she didn't recognize any of the feelings she'd had for the brunette in those moments were real anymore.

Regina coughed, breaking the silence. "Thank you for saving me, I guess," she said. "Are you going to arrest me now?"

"Is this you giving up?" Emma asked, moving around the bench where Regina was seated, but keeping her distance.

"There doesn't seem to be a point in running anymore."

"Well that's no fun," Emma joked.

The brunette shot her a look.

"The chase is the best part."

"Will you please stop that," Regina snapped.

Emma looked taken aback. "Stop what?"

"Teasing me, Ms. Swan. I know the game you're playing."

"And what game am I playing?"

Regina snorted, getting to her feet impatiently and taking long strides until she and the blonde were inches away from each other. "You _know _how I feel..." She caught herself, and cleared her throat before correcting, "How I felt about you, and now because you think I put you under some spell you have to torture me with this constant flirtation."

"Well didn't you put me under a spell?" Emma countered, her lips twitching.

"I..."

The savior raised her eyebrows as Regina trailed off, faltering.

"It doesn't matter whether I did or not, the point is that you're never going to love me, or believe that you ever did love me. You've become this immature coward that chases me down only to ridicule me. Well let me tell you something, _princess_, I'm not playing anymore. I'm done," Regina finished with a scowl, and turned away, but Emma caught her arm.

The brunette stared at the savior's hand until she removed it slowly and said, as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, "Look, I'm sorry."

Regina raised her eyebrows at the sudden insecurity Emma was displaying.

"I can't explain what's going on," she continued, eyes to the ground. "It's like I wake up with this realization that you magically manipulated my feelings for you. So of course I'm angry, and I want to find you and make you pay for that. But when I'm trying to find you, or running you down, it feels...better."

Regina stared blankly, waiting for more.

"It's different from when I'm alone, or with my family. Around them, I just feel empty and I have this urgent need to _do _something. I guess searching for you became that thing for me to do. But the more I looked for you, and the more I was around you, that feeling of anger turned to something else. It's...I can't really describe it." She paused, and kicked at the ground in frustration. "And then I saw you being attacked, and the rest was like a blur. Suddenly I was saving you again, and I'm left more confused than ever. I can't figure out what was real, and what wasn't anymore. Feelings...well, they've never been my strong suit."

Regina was beginning to see the weakness of the spell upon Emma, and feel the guilt that rose up inside her for throwing the woman she loved into such inner turmoil. Everything that infuriated her so much about how the savior was acting was all her fault. She'd inflicted this torture not only upon herself, but Emma as well.

The blonde looked up into Regina's eyes. "Listen this is going to be in line with

everything you accused me of before, but I need to try something."

"Try what?" Regina asked with dread, and she watched as Emma's eyes fell from hers and down to her lips. "Wait, Emma, don't—"

But the savior's lips cut her off as they covered hers. Regina didn't bother fighting as Emma's hand held her face firmly in place, letting Emma's lips move over hers when a strong burst of light exploded from the two woman, spreading quickly over them, the force whipping their hair back like a tornado. Emma's eyes snapped open, and she gasped, releasing the brunette and stumbling back. Regina watched in anguish, hands held stiffly at her side, as the savior doubled over, catching her breath. Time passed agonizingly slow as The Evil Queen waited with baited breath until Emma's eyes finally rose from the ground and she straightened up, eyes connecting with her true love.

"Dammit, Regina. Don't you dare do that to me again," she panted, before practically running to break the distance between them, and crashing her lips eagerly into Regina's. Everything about the kiss was passionate and desperate, as if they were trying to make up for lost time. The brunette's hands wove into Emma's golden locks, holding her closer than ever before while Emma's were at Regina's back forcing her to mold against her own body. When they finally broke, both women had tears in their eyes.

Emma's fingers found Regina's face, tracing her jawline, trying to memorize every inch so she would never forget the amount of love held there. "Now let's try this again," Emma said quietly before pausing and letting Regina carefully soak in her words. "We face this together, _alright_?"

Regina choked out a laugh as Emma smiled, wiping the tears from Regina's eyes. "Always."

* * *

**a/n: First things first, I really hope you guys caught onto that last line. If not, maybe go back and re-read chapter 15 then come back and read it again so you can get the full effect. I've had this one planned since I first wrote it down in chapter 15. So we've finally had our big Headless Horseman reveal, and there will be a lot more of him and the dark forces he's aligned with to come now that Emma & Regina are back, oh and there's still the family drama to sort out. Can't promise the next chapter will come quickly, if anything it may be awhile because I've got some complicated plotlines to connect and work through before I jump back in. So there may be a mini-hiatus (I know you all hate that cursed word) but please stick with me. Thank you all for your wonderful comments & just keep dropping 'em. Was this reunion what you hoped it would be? Feedback PLEASE! I hope it was worth all the angst and conflict. More to come though! I repeat, REVIEW GUYS! THANKS AND I LOVE YOU!**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: And the mini-hiatus is over. Luckily for you guys, I made up for the long wait with a longer chapter! Much fluff and angst will ensue, and we're finally gonna start getting somewhere on this bigger evil stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma and Regina's fingers were intertwined as they walked along the sidewalk in Emma's parents' neighborhood. Every minute or so, one of the pair would have to look over at the other and squeeze their hand before looking away again. Neither women would be letting each other out of their sight anytime soon. In Regina's case, she would prefer the blonde's hand never leave hers again if she could help it.

They came upon the driveway of a beautiful, old, two-story house, and made their way up the drive, Regina glancing nervously over at Emma's determined grimace. Just as they reached the stairs to the door, it swung wide revealing Snow and Charming who wore excited looks.

"You caught her," Snow began with a smile, but it quickly fell away in mid-sentence when she observed the interwoven fingers.

"Kind of," Emma smirked quietly to her companion, causing a ghost of a smile to grace Regina's lips before it quickly fell away.

"Emma..." Snow said warily. "What are you doing?"

"The curse is broken," she answered, still holding firmly to Regina's hand.

"What curse? I thought you said Regina's spell had been lifted," Charming interjected, as tense as his wife.

"That wasn't the spell. I told you that then," Emma replied.

"But you said—"

"When you made Regina a fugitive, she thought it would be better for everyone if she cursed me to forget my love for her. And when I woke up two weeks ago, I wasn't myself, _that's _what wasn't real, not my love for Regina," Emma explained firmly, making sure to explain herself fully, eyes locked with her parents. "Turns out, even cursing me didn't totally work out as she thought either."

"But if she did cast a spell on you, then what broke it?" Snow asked sharply.

Taking a deep breath, Emma glanced quickly back at Regina offering her a small smile then said, eyes never straying from her, "True love's kiss."

"YOU KISSED MY DAUGHTER?" Snow shrieked suddenly while Charming's face folded in confusion.

In a sort of knee-jerk reaction, Emma automatically positioned herself ahead of the brunette, almost hiding her from sight.

"Technically, she kissed me," Regina objected casually, raising a hand in slight protest over Emma's shoulder.

"And it wasn't like it was the first time," the blonde muttered aloud without thinking.

After opening and closing her mouth several times, her face moving through different shades of red, Snow finally choked out, "And...and we're just supposed to believe that?"

Emma shrugged, shaking her head. "Believe me or don't. It won't change the truth."

"But..." Charming started slowly, working through it all at an agonizing pace. "But Regina's a woman."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Emma rolled her eyes while Regina said sarcastically, "Well thank you Charming. I'm so very glad you were able to deduce that much over the years."

"Where's Henry?" Emma questioned, changing the subject, not sure how much more she was ready to push her parents today.

Snow prepared to reply when Henry's young face appeared from behind her, wary, but curious. "Mom?" His eyes traced over Emma's face then down to where his mother's hands were interlocked. Emma smiled up at him as he moved around his grandparents hesitant forms. "Do you...is it broken? Do you remember?"

Regina's hand squeezed Emma who glanced quickly back at her before they both beamed up at their son. "That's right kid."

The young boy's face broke into a wide grin, and he charged off the porch despite his grandparents' protests straight into his mothers' arms. The three held each other tightly—Emma holding firm to Henry's back, her other arm wrapped around Regina's waist while the brunette graced the back of their sons' hair. When the happy family finally pulled apart, Emma looked from her true love to her son and asked, "How about we head home?"

* * *

Emma leaned on the doorframe to Henry's bedroom, her lips tilted upwards as she watched Regina sing softly to their son's sleepy form. Regina had asked her if she wanted to help her get Henry to bed that night, but Emma had protested, saying she wanted to stay downstairs for a bit longer, have a drink. But a few minutes after the mother and son had disappeared, Emma had quietly ascended the steps after them. She just wanted to enjoy the sight of the woman she loved and her son together alone, but she also just wanted to give Regina the chance to be alone with him.

When she had reached the landing she could hear Henry's excited voice asking, "How did you break it?"

"I didn't break it," Regina's voice answered quietly, and Emma slipped up to her son's door, peaking in just enough so she could make out the two.

"What do you mean? Then how does she remember?"

"I just mean that I didn't do anything. Emma she...she kissed me," his mother answered honestly.

"So it _was _true love's kiss!" Henry exclaimed giddily and Regina nodded with a smile.

The soft footsteps awakened Emma from her thoughts and she stepped back, allowing Regina through the door which she closed gently behind her. "He's happy to be home."

"He's happy to have his family back together," Emma retorted, taking Regina's hand, and her green eyes met warm brown. "As am I," the blonde added with a smirk tugging Regina closer for a kiss.

It was short and sweet, and both smiled as they broke apart. They stood, staring for the longest time before Regina sighed and said, "Well I'm sure you're as exhausted as I. Time for bed?"

The brunette turned away, fingers slipping from Emma's, but something inside the blonde fought itself to the surface, causing her to hurry after Regina catching her arm and say, a little breathlessly, "Is that an invitation?"

Regina smirked at the blonde, observing her heated look, and said, "I don't know if it's wise to make assumptions."

Emma cut off the gap until just inches were left between the two women's bodies. Take a steady breath, Emma reached out with her other hand to touch Regina's fascinated face. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed, leaning into the touch and Emma was struck at just how beautiful she was. "I love you," she breathed, eyes never leaving that perfect face.

"I know," Regina replied shakily, her eyes opening slowly, and Emma could make out tears in them.

"Why are you crying?" Emma asked, fingers still stroking Regina's cheek.

"I'm not," Regina said, fingers swiftly wiping her under her eyes.

"You can be honest with me."

Regina sighed, and replied, "I'm not sad, if that's what you're thinking. I just...I just never thought I'd have you again. Never hear you say those words...never feel your touch."

As if she was combatting her fears, Emma's hand fell from Regina's face, slowly trailing down her arm to reach for her free hand and then drawing it to her chest. Regina watched as Emma held her hand over her heart, and said, "As long as I'm alive Regina, this heart belongs to you. Anytime you're afraid of losing me again, just remember the feel of this heartbeat. And as long as it's beating, no matter what curse, I will always love you."

Regina's eyes had filled with moisture again as she looked into Emma's eyes, feeling like she'd never have to worry about anything again as long as this woman was here with her.

* * *

Emma's eyes drifted open, blinking away sleep as she glanced over to her left to see what time it was. Sighing she lifted herself, straightening up. Her movements were greeted with a soft grumble of discontent from the woman asleep beside her. "What is it?" Regina mumbled, eyes still shut.

"Don't worry about it," Emma whispered, gently leaning down to kiss Regina's forehead. "Go back to sleep."

A smile spread onto the brunette's lips and she sighed, replying, "That isn't very reassuring, dear. What is it?"

Emma glanced over at the clock again as she answered, "Henry."

"What about him?" Regina mumbled drowsily.

"He's been having a lot of nightmares lately, and waking me up in the middle of night."

This seemed enough reason because Regina finally opened her sleepy eyes in worry and concern. "Why didn't I know about this?" she asked seriously.

"Well you've only been AWOL for the past two weeks."

"But Henry and I still communicated."

"He probably just didn't want to worry you," Emma said, as she crawled out of bed, hands groping around for her pants.

"Mmm...I like you better with just the underwear on, dear," Regina hummed with a smirk.

"Well unless you want your son being scarred when he comes in here in a few minutes by the sight of his mothers being half-naked, I suggest you start liking it," Emma retorted with a smile as she slipped back into bed, winding her arms around Regina's waist, pulling the brunette close. Regina leaned in to greet Emma's eager lips, feeling the smile upon them. When they pulled apart Emma breathed, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Regina laughed, responding with another quick peck to the blonde's lips then saying, "You may have mentioned it a couple times."

Emma was leaning in again for another kiss when the bedroom door creaked open, and Henry's mothers immediately sit up and watch as Henry, tears running down his cheeks steps into the room.

"Henry..." Regina begins before her son has bolted into her arms and is sobbing uncontrollably. His body is emitting powerful tremors while his mother holds him close, eyes wide as she's never witnessed her son in a state like this before. "What is it, Henry?" But she received no response as Henry continued to shake in her harms.

She looked helplessly up at Emma who moved in close to rub his back as she asked, "Henry, tell us what it was. What were you dreaming?"

Henry only shook his head that was smashed into Regina's shoulder, soaking the woman's nightgown. The only thing the two women could do was sit there and comfort Henry until his crying eventually stopped and the boy was left exhausted, eyes puffy and red. At that point, Regina and Emma had given up trying to ask him what his dream had been about, and Regina relented their son to Emma who carried him back to his room.

When Emma entered their bedroom again, Regina was sitting with her legs bunched up close to her, eyes focused on the empty wall across from her.

"Well he's asleep again. Let's hope those were the last of his nightmares," she sighed crawling tiredly back into bed and collapsing beside the brunette.

"What _was_ that?" Regina exclaimed, her voice a loud whisper, eyes still wide.

"It was a nightmare, and obviously a really bad one," Emma shrugged. She was more than use to these nights, and what that entailed. Regina on the other hand, hadn't.

"No, I've soothed him out of nightmares before, but this? I've _never _seen him like that before, Emma. It was different. It was scary," Regina admitted, still seeming to be in a daze.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Emma attempted, her hand moving to the brunette's back, rubbing slow circles of reassurance.

"That was not nothing," Regina retorted, finally looking at the blonde.

"Well what can we do about it? He won't tell us what his nightmares are about, and without that information there's not much we can do."

"Maybe there's a way to see what he was seeing."

"In other words, maybe there's a way to use magic."

Regina looked at her blankly, not seeing the problem.

Emma sighed, pulling her hand back, and slumping against the headboard. "Regina, I'm sick of magic! Look at what it's done for us lately."

"Well magic does always come with a price," Regina mocked, waving her hand while her voice rose into a high-octave of Rumplestiltskin's.

"And I'm tired of paying it. Can't we just try talking to him?"

"What about Gold?" Regina brought up, ignoring Emma's words completely.

"So I guess that's a 'no' to the no magic route, huh?" Emma huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"I was just thinking he's more likely to have a solution to our problem. He is the dark one after all," Regina continued.

"Yeah, 'the dark one.' Great. No price at all," Emma grumbled quietly. As if she was finally realizing Emma was there, Regina shot her a look, and Emma raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. We'll go talk to Gold tomorrow."

* * *

There's no warning as usual as Emma roughly throws the door to Gold's shop open, calling the attention of the shopkeeper and his young companion. The sheriff leads the way into the small dusty room with Regina and Henry on her tail.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but may I direct you to the closed sign on the door," Gold said calmly, slowly putting down the sandwich in his hands.

"Lunch break is over," Emma replied unapologetically as she comes to stop in front of the counter where Mr. Gold and Belle are having lunch.

"So I'm guessing this isn't a social call?" the shopkeeper says with a sigh, then waves to his companion, "And what if I ignore you and continue to enjoy my date here?"

"Then we're gonna have a problem," Emma growled.

Mr. Gold raised his eyebrows and looked over at Regina who was standing with a blank look on her face while she hung on to her son's shoulders. "Could you please tell your white knight to calm down? I don't appreciate threats."

"Sorry Gold, but I would just do as she says. She's in a bit of a sour mood since I forced her into this," Regina pointed out.

Gold glanced apologetically over at Belle who said, "It's alright. I can come back later."

She collected her coat and kissed the man goodbye before disappearing through the shop door.

"You better make this quick," Gold said as he returned the food to the picnic basket, tucking it away under the counter.

"That depends on how helpful you are," Emma retorted.

The two stared each other down silently until Gold finally asked, "What can I help you with?"

"It's Henry," Regina spoke up. "He's been having nightmares."

"Must I remind you two that nightmares are a part of dreaming which is something we all do," the man said exasperatedly.

Regina slipped around her son and moved closer to the counter as she snapped, "Nightmares that are the same every night, that happen at the same exact time, and traumatize their victims-so much that they can't speak of them? That's normal is it?"

"The boy's just scared," Gold said.

"I'm not," Henry mumbled, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"What's that?" Gold questioned.

"I'm not just scared," he says louder this time. "I want to tell them, but I can't."

Gold's face folds in contemplation, while Regina waves a hand, "See? You tell me these nightmares are 'normal'?"

"I suppose this could lead back to magic," Gold admitted.

"Is there anything you can do?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I believe there is."

Regina and Emma waited for the shopkeeper to explain, but the man just stood there, leaning on his cane.

"And?" Emma urged.

"I'd prefer to keep those details to myself for the time being," Gold responded calmly.

"Really?" the sheriff snapped in frustration.

"Don't worry, I'll help your boy," Gold said, and waved Henry forward. "If you'll just follow me into the back, Henry."

Emma and Regina looked to each other, passing thoughts of distrust and suspicion as they followed their son forward. Just as they reached the entryway into the backroom, Mr. Gold whipped out his cane to stop them, blocking their path. "I'm sorry, but you two will have to wait out here."

"That is _not _happening," Regina emphasized as Emma laughed, "Yeah right."

"I'm sorry, but if you want my help, you're gonna have to do things my way. Now, if you don't mind..." Gold said as he whipped the curtains together in their faces.

Both women clenched their jaws, in hopes of stopping words that they would regret using later. Regina was the first to turn away, arms folded begrudgingly, Emma following close behind.

"I don't like this," Emma muttered at Regina's back, her eyes on the floor.

"I know, but we don't have another choice," Regina replied leaning against one of the counters and trailing a hand over the dusty glass. "Maybe we should abduct Neal, and hold him hostage to make sure Gold doesn't try anything," she suggested with a sly smile, earning an eye roll from Emma.

"Someone's still jealous," Emma smirked, hands on her hips.

"The Evil Queen does _not _get jealous, dear," Regina said seriously, preoccupying herself with brushing the dust from her fingertips.

"Yeah, but you're not the Evil Queen now are you?" Emma retorted.

"Says you," the brunette muttered.

Emma sighed, giving in. "If you're worried something happened in these last two weeks, then you are out of your mind."

"I didn't say I believed anything of the sort. Although you couldn't blame me if I did after what you had him help you do."

Frowning, Emma opened her mouth, but stopped as she remembered all-too-well the events that had perspired that evening. She still couldn't believe she had pulled something like that on Regina, and especially with Neal. It had been the ultimate betrayal, and even though it hadn't really been her, Emma still felt guilty. "Look, Regina, I'm sorry for what loveless me did. You _know _I would never betray you like that."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Regina asked stiffly. "How do I know you won't betray me like that again?"

Emma moved closer, reaching for Regina's arm, expecting the suddenly closed-off brunette to pull away, but was surprised when she didn't. "You know, just as I know," she said, reigning Regina's distant eyes into her warm ones. "Trust has never been either of our strong suits, so maybe it's time we both start learning with one another."

Regina listened, and Emma felt her beginning to open up again, that harsh exterior melting back again.

"And if you honestly think I'd fall for Neal again within two weeks, then you've got to play closer attention."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow, an invitation to continue.

"All I did during those two weeks was eat, sleep, and think of you. Neal wasn't even part of the picture."

Regina looked as if she was ready to say something when the bell over the door tinkled, and the brunette let out a quiet, frustrated huff while Emma stiffened.

"Speak of the devil," Regina said dryly, turning away just as quickly.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Neal inquired as he stepped into his father's shop.

"We're seeing if you're father can help with Henry's nightmares," Emma answered, watching Regina carefully out of the corner of her eye. At the first sign of the distress from her, Emma would kick Neal out.

"He's still having them?" Neal asked worriedly glancing towards the back room.

"_He _knows?" Regina spat suddenly, and that was enough of a signal for Emma.

"Look, Neal, this isn't really a great time—" Emma started when the bell rang out again, causing the three to jump as Charming ran in.

"Emma, Regina, we need you two now!"

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"It's Cora."

All the color in Regina's face drained away instantly, and Emma's eyes flashed over to her in concern.

"Perhaps it's better if you go without me," Regina said slowly. "I'll wait here for Gold to finish with Henry."

"Sorry, but that's not an option," Charming countered.

"Why does she have to come?" Emma inquired, biting back her irritation. She wasn't willing to put Regina anywhere near Cora after what happened last time.

"Because when I went to check on her, Cora was having some sort of hysterical fit. She kept laughing, and screaming, and well...she kept asking for her."

"There's no way I'm letting Regina near her if that's what Cora wants," Emma retorted quickly, arms folding stubbornly.

"You don't understand, Emma," Charming responded, his face was grim and disturbed. "This is serious, she's gone out of her mind. I've never seen anything like this. We don't know what else to do."

Emma was ready to tell him off again, when Regina interrupted, "Maybe I should go."

"You can't be serious?"

"Emma, if she's having some sort of mental break, I need to be there for her. She may be...bad, but she's still my mother," Regina muttered, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"We need to go now," Charming said, ushering the woman towards the door. Emma reluctantly followed Regina out after her father, grimacing the entire time as her insides screamed that everything about this was wrong.

* * *

As the trio made their way down the stairs, loud cries that morphed into laughter and back into cries again echoed around the walls. There was also aggressive shouting that was met by a loud banging sound, and it sent chills down Emma and Regina's spines.

"Keep your distance," Charming warned as they arrived in the long hallway.

"Not a problem," Emma muttered as they watched two nurses hit the wall screaming

as they made out the form of two guards trying to restrain someone.

"What were they trying to do?" Regina murmured to Charming as they moved closer down the hall.

"Probably sedate her," he answered, words greeted by loud banging on the other doors, causing both Regina and Emma to shrink closer to one another. "She's been riling up the other patients here. It's like she's spreading it."

As they reached Cora's door the guards had managed to slam the door, but the older woman's shouting still continued.

"Open it," Charming ordered them but they shook their heads, as they panted.

"No way."

"That ain't happening."

Seeing the uncooperative and shaken guards move off, throwing the keys at the deputy, Charming moved to the door and knocked on it, causing Cora's endless howling to cease briefly.

"Cora?" he called out, and received a low cackle.

"Oh, is that you again Charming?"

He glanced back at Regina and Emma. "I brought your daughter with me this time."

"I don't believe you," she retorted quickly followed by a heavy bang, that sent Charming stumbling back in surprise. "Show her to me."

The three looked from one another, before Regina swallowed hard and stepped forward, flipping the metal flap open slowly. "M-mother?"

Emma could hear the fear and the almost child-like sound in Regina's voice.

The brunette peered into the darkness seeing no one until two eyes suddenly appeared, glinting maliciously. "Oh I'm glad you came, Regina. There's something I need to show you," Cora said in a high-pitched giggle.

The hairs on the back of Emma's neck stood on end and everything within the savior was telling her to get Regina out of there right now. She slipped forward to grasp for Regina's hand when the brunette suddenly scampered back, retreating with a scream. "Regina!" Emma called in shock while Cora laughed hysterically from inside her cell.

Regina had hit the wall, collapsing, her hands cradling her face. Emma collapsed to her knees beside her, trying to reach out, and take Regina's hands but the brunette fought her off, thrashing as she continued to sob and cry out. Clenching her jaw, trying to control her fear, anger, and confusion, Emma leapt to her feet, snatching the keys from her stunned father and throwing it into the lock.

"Emma, stop!" Charming shouted over the noise of Regina crying, the other patients rising screams and shouting, and Cora's maniacal laughter. Emma ignored him as she threw the door open, letting the hallway lights illuminate the shadow of Cora Mills. Without hesitation, she snatched the older woman up by the front of her gown and threw her viciously into the closest wall.

"What the hell did you do to her?" she snapped, practically spitting on the woman.

"I showed her all that was, and all that is to be," Cora smiled crookedly, her eyes were wide and deranged, defined shadows under them.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma shouted desperately, knuckles whitening on the robe.

She received no answer but more cackling from Regina's mother, and the savior gave in, throwing the woman aside and hurrying back outside to a still sobbing Regina. Charming slammed the door behind but Cora continued to spit torments at them.

"You can run from the truth, but you can't escape it!"

Emma bent down again, able to hold onto Regina's shaking shaking hands now, but the woman still seemed blind to her presence as her eyes looked past her to the cell where her mother's words continued to echo.

"You are a Mills, dear. I am and always will be you!"

"Regina, listen to me," Emma interrupted the heartless witch's screams, and forced the brunette to look at her. "Can you hear me?"

Tearing her eyes away from the door, Regina tried to focus on the hazel eyes in front of her.

"Focus on me, focus on my voice," Emma said quickly, tears stinging her eyes as she watched Regina fighting to keep from losing it again.

"We are one, Regina, love! We are bound by blood!" Cora cried

The brunette closed her eyes, and her face crumpled at the words, tears streaming down her already wet face again.

"No, no, Regina! I need you to open your eyes!" Emma battled, but Regina merely shook her head trying to choke back sobs. The sheriff whirled on her father who just stood, rooted to the spot. "We need to get her out of here." Charming nodded quickly, and moved to help his daughter carry the helpless brunette, but after Cora let out more cries, she ordered, "I'll get Regina, you need to find something to sedate that psychopath, now."

The deputy ran down the hall calling for an injection while Emma collected a shaking Regina into her arms and hurried down the hallway and up the stairs, away from all the chaos and noise. She pushed through the door and once the door had clicked closed behind them, Emma set Regina carefully down against the wall. But she had to fight the brunette again as she attempted to crawl away from the blonde.

"Regina, stop it! Look at me! What did you see?" Emma was saying as she forced the woman to stay put.

But Regina didn't seem to hear a word the blonde was saying as tears continued to stream down her face, eyes jammed shut, hands flailing. Emma was beginning to feel at a loss as to what to do.

"Tell me what to do Regina! How do I fix this?" she said, knuckles white as she gripped her shoulders tightly. "Regina, please!"

Finally, the brunette's eyes opened and she shuddered, "Kill me..."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why on earth would I do that?"

Letting out a choking sob, Regina spat, "Because if you don't I will become...that and I can't do it. I won't become a monster again!"

"Become what? Regina, whatever Cora showed you...it's just a lie!" Emma replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you, and you could never be a monster."

Regina's face stiffened up and her words were biting as she said, "I've been one before. I can become one again."

"No, this is bullshit," Emma fought, practically shaking the mess of a woman in front of her. "This is all part of their scheme—to poison your mind. That's all. Forget about what you saw, and just _listen to me_."

But her words had no effect as Regina pulled her eyes angrily away from Emma's stubborn ones, and ripping her arms free from the blonde's.

"Oh you are not going to play this game with me, Regina. Not now that I just got you back. If you think I'll give up just like that, you've got another thing coming," Emma snapped furiously at Regina who sat, jaw tight, arms folded, and puffy eyes averted.

A door flew open from behind them, and the blonde turned to see her mother run in, looking concerned. "Your father called, what's going on?"

With one last glance at Regina's closed off form, Emma got to her feet, and walked over to her mother. "Look, I need to go see Gold. Do you think you could put aside your differences just this once and get Regina home for me."

Snow glanced over her shoulder at the distant woman on the floor, knees drawn insecurely close. Looking back to Emma, she nodded.

"Thank you," Emma said honestly, and Snow offered up the best smile she could as she walked past, squeezing her arm comfortingly.

With one last look at her love on the floor, Emma hurried out of the hospital.

* * *

For the second time that day, the savior charged into Gold's shop, door battered back once again as she slammed it viciously behind her.

"Ms. Swan must you really do that to my poor little door?" Gold said as he appeared from behind the curtain.

"How's Henry? Is he awake?" Emma asked, ignoring the man's words completely.

"Relax, he'll be waking up soon."

"So what did you find out?" she demanded impatiently, still out of breath from the fast walk over from the hospital.

"May I ask, where his other mother is?"

"Yeah, I got a bone to pick with you about that too, but first, did you find out what's in his dreams?" Emma continued.

"I think it would be best if I explained it to both you and Regina, so why don't we skip to the part where you have yet _another _bone to pick with me," Gold retorted, calm as ever.

"Fine," Emma hissed through gritted teeth. Taking a few threatening steps closer she said, "You helped us take away Cora's magic."

"That I did Ms. Swan."

"Well it looks like she's somehow been able to access it again."

Gold's expression changed quickly at the words, seeming to finally have some interest in what the blonde was saying. "Well, I'm sorry dearie, but that's impossible."

"Sadly, it does. She was having some sort of psychotic breakdown, so David took Regina and I over there. When she asked to see Regina, she did something to her—showed her something. Regina went into hysterics and now she thinks she's going to become this monster and wants me to kill her," Emma explained, tripping over her words in her desperation.

"May I remind you that someone else could have done that to Regina, not Cora."

"What like used Cora as a conduit or something," Emma followed up.

"I can't say until I've examined Cora myself," Gold answered.

"Well go get on that theory boy, because I don't know what's going on in Regina's head, but you better hope, for your sake, it doesn't end in her or anyone else getting hurt or I'm holding you personally responsible," Emma snapped, taking a menacing step towards the shopkeeper, flexing her knuckles.

Gold seemed completely unfazed by her threat as always. "May I suggest that we take our young friend home first, and I explain his condition to you and Regina. After I've taken a look at Regina, I'll drop by our heartless friend to see if she's managed to find some magic within herself."

"Fine," Emma retorted before shoving past Gold to wake her son.

* * *

**a/n: I promise you guys, a LOT of long-awaited answers to come in the next chapter. I know a lot of you guys are probably wondering what could be more powerful or evil than the "dark one" but rest assured this is my take on Once Upon a Time, and even if that's true for Eddie & Adam, to me there is a lot worse things out there in the unknown than some all-powerful imp. Let me know what you guys think and review! Thanks again! Also, NO ONE IS SAFE...**


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n: Here it is! Hope it was worth the ridiculous wait!**

* * *

The door to Regina's mansion opened, and Emma entered, keeping it wide for Mr. Gold and Henry to follow through. Snow was waiting inside, standing awkwardly in the foyer. Emma looked for a sign of the brunette as she asked, "How is she?"

Her mother shrugged haphazardly. "Quiet."

Emma raised a curious eyebrow. If anything, she had expected to hear that Regina had tempted Snow in arresting her or even killing her after what she'd said to the blonde at the hospital. Regina would know that if anyone would be willing to give in to her request, Snow would have to be near the top of the list.

"Mom, I'm tired," Henry said quietly, rubbing his drooping eyes. The sleep he'd gotten at Gold's shop hadn't done much to improve the young boy's exhaustion.

Gold stepped forward and handed Snow a vial. "Why don't you take Henry upstairs?"

As Snow glanced warily from the vial to her daughter, Emma inquired, "What's in that?"

"Just a little something that will give our young friend a slightly more restful sleep,"

Gold replied vaguely.

"Let me guess...magic?" Emma said dryly.

"Yes it has magical properties. Do you have a problem with that, Ms. Swan?" he said as Snow eventually took the vial, and reached out for her grandson's hand.

Emma sighed, giving in. "As long as it gives him what he needs, then I suppose not. Let's just go talk to Regina so we know what the hell is going on, alright?"

Gold nodded in acknowledgement, following Emma into the living room. The blonde's eyes instantly fell on Regina's stiff, turned form. The brunette's arms were crossed tightly around her as if trying to keep herself warm. She didn't turn immediately as they entered the room, but after drawing slow steady breaths, she swiveled around to face the pair.

Emma's eyes were full of concern as she started, "Regina..."

But the brunette shut down her question of concern quickly as she interrupted, "I do hope you're here with an answer for us, Gold."

"I am," the man answered, his eyes were practically scorching Regina under their examination.

Regina assumed Emma had already spoken to him about Cora, and was sure that he was searching her for some sort of clue. It made the fury rise up in her chest, watching him probe and analyze every inch of her. He had always had a grasp on her, seemingly controlling her entire existence. "Well get on with it," Regina snapped, fingers clenching on her folded arms. "We haven't got all day, imp."

Gold looked unaffected as he opened his mouth. "It seems your son's dreams are being inhabited by darkness."

A look of confusion crossed Emma's face. "'Darkness?' What you mean like dark magic?"

"No, not magic," Gold replied. "Well magic is used, yes, but it's merely a tool."

Regina cocked an eyebrow, but allowed the shopkeeper to continue.

"Yes, dearie. I'm sorry to say that evil existed long before magic."

"But that doesn't make sense. I mean, look at Regina," Emma contested hesitantly as brown eyes burned into her. "She wasn't...well she didn't become the 'Evil Queen' until magic came along. Or even you for that matter. You were just an ordinary man until you killed the Dark One."

"However, as you may know, Ms. Swan, intention is everything. You've used magic yourself, but it wasn't 'dark' magic, as you call it," Gold replied. "Magic is magic."

"So if it isn't dark magic that's causing Henry's nightmares, what is?" Emma asked.

"Think back to when you were a child Ms. Swan. I presume you remember being told stories. Maybe they told of far off lands where the knight rescued his damsel, but I'm sure you were also told other stories that had a different purpose—meant to evoke horror." The imp's voice had lowered an octave as he spoke while Emma's face remained vacant, as if on purpose, like she was afraid to let the shopkeeper in on her most private fears. "What stories frightened you into lying paralyzed on your bed because you thought you heard the creak of the floor or the strange movement of the air that sounded like someone breathing softly nearby?"

"Where are you going with this?" Regina asked Gold, but her eyes trained on Emma.

"I'm merely asking Ms. Swan a question."

"But I don't see what this has to—" the brunette replied, but Gold raised a hand to silence her.

"Imagine for a moment that they were all real. I mean, those stories of white knights and evil queens turned out to be true, didn't they?"

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma scrutinized him. "So what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying Ms. Swan is that it appears every single monster, demon, villain that you've ever heard of have been inhabiting your son's dreams," Gold said.

Emma's mouth fell open, while Regina scoffed, "You can't honestly be telling us that all of those characters or _things_ actually exist."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, dearie," Gold replied casually.

"And that, I'm sure, doesn't disturb you in the least?" Regina spat.

Gold chuckled, and replied, "Well let's not forget that both you and I would be considered one of those evil beings."

Emma sighed and muttered quietly, "Do you know how hard I've been working to get her to stop thinking that."

Regina ignored the blonde's words as she asked, "How do we know that you aren't behind all this Gold? I mean you _are _the Dark One. The epitome of all dark magic? You really think I'm going to believe you knew nothing about any of this?"

"Well believe what you want, dearie, but I don't actually have anything to do with this," Gold replied with a shrug. "How thick are you to believe that I would be so careless as to help you like this if I was?"

The brunette crossed her arms begrudgingly and bit her tongue, eyes shooting daggers at the imp while he smirked at her.

"So what does this mean for Henry?" Emma asked. "How can we make them stop?"

"Oh you'll have to do that with magic," Gold answered.

"Great," Emma mumbled while Regina stepped forward and said, "I can do it. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Gold smirked, enjoying his own private joke as he countered, "Sorry, dearie, but that won't be possible."

A look of confusion crossed over the brunette's face. "Why not?"

"Because the magic in Henry's dream is dark magic and after the little stunt you pulled with Ms. Swan a few months ago, and bound your magic to hers, you lost your capability to counter that magic."

"Why?" Emma questioned with concern, absentmindedly reaching out for Regina's arm.

"Regina's magic isn't purely dark anymore, and I'm afraid that's exactly what's needed to counteract the magic being used on your son," Mr. Gold replied.

"So basically you're telling us that we have no choice but to trust you to help our son?" Regina said through gritted teeth. It was killing her that Gold was quickly becoming an essential in their lives.

"Seems so." Gold shot her a teasing grin.

"And you think that I'll just trust you," Regina growled.

"You have no reason to fear me."

"How can you honestly stand there and tell me that when you say every single evil thing ever to, well apparently exist, is..."

"Coming to take over this world," Gold finished and watched as Emma and Regina went slack-jawed.

"Um, excuse me, _what _exactly are they planning to do?" Emma stammered, eyes wide.

"It was in your son dreams. He saw their plans. I'm not sure if they intentionally meant for that to let slip to him. Perhaps that's the reason he can't speak of what he dreamt," Gold continued casually.

"Yeah, that's all fine and whatever, but can we go back to the part about all of the evil things plotting to take over this world?" Emma questioned pointedly.

"Well technically it's not all the evil things," Gold corrected.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma snapped.

"It means that these evil creatures, people, they're mere servants of a greater evil."

"There's a greater evil?" Regina asked.

"Of course, dearie, do you think all these creatures of darkness came out of nothing? Or the Curse of the Dark One, do you think that came into existence on it's own?" Gold posed, but neither woman replied. "No, something bigger had to create them, create dark magic."

"So who is it?" Emma asked. "How can we find them and stop them?"

"Aha, 'them'? No, this is no person. We're talking about the root of all darkness. The first evil."

While Regina continued to be stunned into silence and fear, Emma considered the shopkeeper before a look of understanding crossed her face and she exclaimed, "Like in Buffy!"

There was a long pause as Gold and Regina stared blankly at the blonde.

"Oh come on! You guys must have heard of Buffy. _The _vampire slayer?"

More silence.

Emma huffed impatiently and Regina asked, "So how _are _we supposed to stop this thing?"

Gold paused before answer honestly, "I have no idea."

The two women shot each other panicked looks because if the Dark One didn't know how to defeat the first evil, then who would?

The shopkeeper stepped forward and offered out his hand to Regina who looked at him with puzzlement. "What you want to hold my hand all of a sudden?"

Gold sighed impatiently as he replied, "No dearie. Our savior here mentioned what happened with Cora and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a better look at what she did to you."

"Ah...no," Regina remarked decidedly.

"Come on Regina, just let him take a look," Emma said, and brown eyes flashed dangerously at her.

"If you think I'm going to let himin onto my most private fears and thoughts, then please don't insult me by pretending that you know or care about me at all _princess_," Regina spat, taking the blonde aback with the cold harshness of her words.

"I can't help much if you don't let me in," Gold commented idly.

"I don't want nor need your help," Regina sneered.

"Oh I think you do," the imp practically laughed, causing the anger to only boil higher inside the brunette.

"I will not—" she started, but she was cut off when Emma grasped the brunette's hand and forced it into Gold's who clung tightly with one while reaching forward to touch the center of Regina's forehead. She gasped as he consumed her mind, digging his way through the visions that had been placed there just an hour previous. Just as she began to struggle against his grip, Gold released her, and relaxed back against his cane, thoughtful.

While Regina struggled to regulate her breathing, bent over, eyes closed, Emma asked hurriedly, "What did you see? Was it the First evil? Cora?"

"I'm not entirely sure. There was definitely magic used on her, but I can't detect the origin," Gold answered, eyes now analyzing the brunette. After a moment's pause, the shopkeeper suddenly turned and began walking from the room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Emma called at the man's retreating back.

"To investigate our Queen's mother, Ms. Swan," Gold threw over his shoulder and suddenly the front door had slammed shut and the two women were engulfed in a ringing silence. Emma was afraid to look over at Regina who was now leaning against one of the armchairs in the room, hand over her pounding heart while one was clasped to her forehead.

"Are you—" Emma began, but Regina raised and hand and snapped, "Don't."

"Look, Regina, I'm sorry, but you need help, and Gold's our best shot," the blonde defended.

Regina looked to her with narrowed eyes, "No, Ms. Swan I do not need help, and I _especially_ don't need that twisted imp's help."

Emma winced at the title of 'Ms. Swan'. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched the woman she loved begin to slip away from her. "I—" she started, but was interrupted by multiple hurried rings of the doorbell. Seeing the fatigued and bitter woman without intention to move, Emma prepared to go answer it when she heard Snow's footsteps on the stars as her mother called, "I'll get it."

The door was pulled open and they could hear a hurried voice, "Where is he?"

"Neal?"

The man didn't wait for Snow to answer as he charged into the living room to repeat his question. "Where is he?"

"Who? Henry?" Emma questioned while Regina's face crumpled in contempt.

"Yeah, he and my dad weren't at the shop when I got back. Is he here?" Neal spoke directly to Emma, practically ignoring Regina entirely.

"He's getting some rest upstairs. I went to get him after we went to the hospital," Emma answered.

"Is he alright?" Neal persisted.

"Relax, he's fine," Emma reassured him as Snow gave her nod of approval from the entryway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this cozy little family meeting," Regina snapped suddenly, alerting them all to her presence. "But what gives _you_ the right to come barging into my home?"

Neal looked taken aback, like he'd accidentally stepped in dog shit and just realized how bad it smelled and how much of a pain it was going to be get off later. "Henry's my son."

Emma watched as a look of cold anger, that she had often been a recipient of, crossed the brunette's face. "Oh, is he now? And exactly what was he to you the first ten years of his life?"

"That's not fair," Neal quipped. "I didn't know about him. Anyways, I'm sure he'd be better off with me, rather than the Evil Queen."

Regina's eyes narrowed to slits, and Emma's teeth clicked together in her own frustration. No one breathed as Regina slid off her perch, and stalked close to Neal, who was trying to stand a little taller and make himself equally threatening as the brunnette. But there was really no contest as Regina leaned in close and hissed, "I may be the Evil Queen, but at least I'm not a petty thief who abandoned a pregnant teenager after exploiting her, and letting her go to jail for me."

Neal opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, fists clenching at his side, and seeing the tension boil over, Emma sprinted forward, stepping in between the two.

"Alright that's enough," she said seriously, her back to Regina and placing a hand on Neals chest, forcing him back a foot.

"How can you defend her, Em? She's evil!" Neal exclaimed.

"Why yes, I am, dear," Regina growled slowly, her voice edged with a darkness Emma had never heard before. "And yet, I'm still better than you," she finished raising a hand and flicking her wrist sharply. A tremendous force of magic sent Neal flying back and he crashed into a tall cabinet, glass shattering, slowly rising into the air, surrounding him. Snow's eyes were wide and she was rooted to the spot as Emma whirled on Regina to see the brunette's eyes were aflame with a dark purple hue, a twisted smile upon her lips.

The shards of glass closed in on Neal who was beginning to gather his surroundings and jumping back into the broken cabinet, eyes wide in terror. "What the hell!"

"Regina, knock it off!" Emma said, reaching out for the brunette's shoulders. But Regina seemed to ignore her completely as her hand remained raised, fingers twitching with an eagerness to hurt, to kill.

"Emma!" Neal called as the glass inched closer. "A little help?"

"Shut up Neal! I'm trying!" Emma snapped, and then an idea came to her. Her hands skated down Regina's shoulders and while one grasped the loose hand at the brunette's side, the other clasped onto her raised one. Focusing, Emma closed her eyes, trying to tap into the connection she and Regina had created months ago. Hijacking the magic Regina was using didn't seem to be working so Emma had to attempt to find another way to get through to the woman inside there.

Meanwhile, Regina could feel herself slowly slipping away into blackness, and she was resigned to the empty feeling that her mother was right, she was monster, and that darkness within her would always win over. But then a warm feeling spread, beginning in her fingers and slowly creeping higher and higher until images of memories so familiar washed over her.

_Regina stood anxiously by Graham's shoulder as he spoke calmly and with authority over the phone. When had things got so bad? It felt like just yesterday that Henry was happily telling her about the crafts he'd made with Mary Margaret at school or beaming up at his mother as she kissed him goodnight and pulled the covers up around him._

_Soft, muted voices pulled Regina out of her thoughts, and she glanced over at the sheriff who shrugged. Turning excitedly, the mayor sprinted for the front door and flung it open. _

_"Henry?" she called, and her heart leapt as she could make out the small form of her __son standing amongst the darkness. Her feet were carrying her forward until she was there wrapping her arms tightly around Henry as she murmured, "Are you okay? Where have you been?" And as she pulled back she noticed there was someone else standing there. "What happened?"_

_ "I found my _real_ mom!" Henry snapped and without a second glance sprinted past her into the mansion. The words numbed her, as she watched him dart off and she slowly turned to take in the woman standing in front of her. The woman was strikingly athletic, beautiful, with long blonde hair that waved gently past her shoulders. _

_The two took each other in slowly, and the shock began to slowly wear off as Regina asked, blinking away the surprise, "You're Henry's birth mother?"_

_The blonde woman smiles innocently and offers a gentle, "Hi."_

_After Graham offers an excuse to disappear, the two continue to look one another up and down as if neither one really believes the other is really standing there in front of them._

_Finally Regina offers a welcoming a smile as she asked, "How would you like a glass __of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"_

_ A satisfied smirk rises onto the blonde's lips as she counters, "You got anything stronger?"_

Suddenly, Regina's fingers twitched under Emma's, and the brunette is suddenly clinging just as tightly to Emma. She closed her eyes as she bowed her head and stumbled back while the glass crashed innocently to the ground as Neal's arms flew to cover his head. Emma held on tightly as she watched Regina waver, clutching at her head. "Regina? Are you alright?"

The brunette shook her head clear and finally raised her tear-filled eyes to Emma as she stuttered out, "I...Emma, I-I'm so sorry."

"No, Regina, don't be. It's okay."

There was snort from across the room and Emma turned to watch Snow help Neal stagger to his feet, glass falling to the floor. "It sure as hell isn't okay," he muttered bitterly.

"I think it's best if you leave," Emma said in a low voice.

"Are you kidding me?" he said incredulously. "She almost kills me, and _I'm_ the one that needs to go?"

"It would be better for everyone," she replied, fingers still holding tight to Regina's which were now trembling. "Please, Neal?"

Neal looked from Snow's still shell-shocked expression to Regina's broken mask, and lastly to Emma's burning eyes. "Fine, whatever," he replied reluctantly with a nod of his head. "I'll see you later."

And just like that he was gone. Snow was staring at the ground as if trying to decide what to say, or if she should leave. "Maybe I should go make sure he's..." she began before letting the sentence slide into the silence again.

"Yeah probably," Emma replied, knowing what her mother meant.

Still Snow didn't move, and only Regina's ragged breathing filled the room.

"Emma...be careful," Snow said quietly without meeting her daughter's eyes and then turning to leave. Emma turned to look back at Regina who after meeting the blonde's green ones, quickly pulled her hands away and retreated back.

"You know you're mother's right," Regina said clearing her throat, and turning her back on Emma who looked at a loss for words. "You should be careful."

"About what? Because I know that you sure as hell aren't going to hurt me," Emma said firmly.

"You saw what I just did," Regina scoffed.

"Yeah but that was Neal, and there's probably days where _I'd _like to do that to him," Emma retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Emma you don't know what it was like," Regina said softly. "I nearly...I was gone."

Emma sighed and stepped forward to touch Regina's arm, and she was pleased when the brunette didn't retreat. "You weren't gone. Otherwise you wouldn't have come back to me. And the fact that you can say that you almost lost yourself tells me that you aren't a monster, and that whatever you just did back there wasn't you. It was whatever Cora did to you."

"That doesn't make me safe," Regina argued. "You need to lock me up. Please. If not for anyone else's sake, then for Henry's. I don't want to risk hurting him."

"You would never hurt Henry."

"You don't know that."

Emma took a deep breath before grasping Regina by the shoulders and steering her to the couch and making the brunette sit down. Regina was so exhausted and defeated she just watched emptily as Emma kneeled before her and clasped her hands tightly. "Regina, I would die before I let you hurt Henry."

Regina's eyes became heavy with moisture as she demanded, "Promise me."

Emma squeezed her hands gently before saying, "I promise you that I won't let you hurt Henry."

"Even if it means that you, uh...have to take care of things," Regina added forcefully.

"That won't happen," Emma replied.

"Please?"

"Regina, I know you."

"You keep saying that, Emma, but you don't. You don't know the thousands of people I had killed, that I myself killed."

"But that isn't you anymore," Emma said. "And no matter what things your mother does to you, it won't change that. You _are _good, Regina. And if you ever begin to lose yourself like you did today, I will be right there. I will pull you back every single time."

Regina hadn't realized there were tears streaming down her face until Emma reached up to brush them away.

"I love you," Emma murmured, and with that Regina crumbled, sliding to the floor into the savior's arms.

"I can't do this alone," Regina choked into Emma's shoulder as the blonde held her close.

"You aren't alone, Regina," Emma murmured, her own tears spilling over. "And you won't be alone ever again."

* * *

Brom Bones stepped into the dark, barren room hidden below the house. He listened carefully for any sound from the floors above before closing the heavy door behind him, and locking himself in. Without any trouble, Brom's feet ghosted over the floor as he made his way through the darkness. His fingers found the box of matches in his pocket, and he struck one as he reached one of the four walls of the room. Mumbling a soft incantation he struck the match, and lit the torch that was secured to the wall. He moved to the next wall and repeated his actions, and then the third.

As he stepped back from lighting the final torch, the light cascaded over the earthen ground and walls.

"What reason do you have for summoning me?" A disembodied voice echoed loudly around the four corners.

Any stranger would have jumped and fled from the scene, but Brom was more than use to these visits with the First. "I apologize for any disruption I may have caused you, but I thought you should be warned of something."

"And what would that be?"

"Everything's been going according to plan with the Queen and the boy, but the Savior...well it seems she's enlisted the help of our very own Dark One," Brom said slowly, preparing for the rage.

"What?" the voice boomed, causing the room to tremble, and Brom had to clutch at the closest wall for support as the ground moved beneath him. "You said you had it all under control! You said that the Dark One would not be a problem!"

"Well, it isn't like I expected one of the biggest murderers of all time to jump on board with the savior so easily," Brom hissed through his teeth.

"He must be dealt with," the First commanded.

"Well what do you suggest?" Brom snapped in frustration. "It will be quite a task to defeat the master of all dark magic."

There was a long silence, as if the First was considering his words.

"Yes it will. So I suppose, you'll just have to take it."

"What?"

"There's a simple solution to our problem, Horseman. You find the Dark One's dagger, you kill him, and you take his power. Then you will be the master of dark magic, and nothing will be able to stand in our way."

A slow malevolent grin slid across Brom's face as the idea of such ultimate power spread through him. "It will be done," he said before extinguishing the torches with one swipe of his hand.

* * *

**a/n: Hope everything is making sense! If you have questions, please ask! I want to be as clear as possible, unless I purposely meant to be vague, then you may not be getting an answer as of yet, but most likely I will answer any questions. I welcome all comments (and I suppose concerns)! I really do appreciate the feedback!**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n: I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I know it's been forever, so I'd probably suggest re-reading the last chapter since you've all forgotten what was going on. I'll try to have this not happen again, but you know, shit happens in life so I won't make promises.**

* * *

Emma's yellow bug came to a standstill as the sheriff pulled up in front of Granny's Diner. She had asked David to call a meeting of their closest allies. If evil was coming, she was going to make sure Storybrooke was ready for it. In the windows she could see that the diner was packed full of people. She took a deep breath before climbing out of her car and entering the diner. The room fell silent as she stepped inside. Charming and Snow were standing close together with the seven dwarves gathered nearby. They all looked to her expectantly as the door crashed shut behind her, practically causing the savior to jump out of her skin.

"So I uh... called you all here for a reason," Emma began unsteadily. She licked her dry lips nervously. Speaking, leading, none of it was Emma's thing. They eyes that stayed trained to every move made her skin crawl as if everything she did decided whether they were all going to live or not. She met her mother's eyes from across the room and she nodded encouragingly. Why hadn't Emma run over what she was going to say with Regina? Dammit, why hadn't she made Regina speak? Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Emma forced herself to focus. "Listen. We just discovered something that will be affecting all of you."

She waited for a reaction, but everyone was just as still as they were before, listening carefully.

"Something may be on it's way to this world, through Storybrooke. And we...well we need to stop it."

"What is it?" Leroy asked, and all eyes returned to her.

"It's well...we're not completely sure. Mr. Gold had been trying to help us figure that out."

"Rumplestiltskin? How do we know we can trust him? He's the dark one!" someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

"Look, I know he's done bad things, but we have to trust him on this," Emma sighed tiredly.

"Why should we? He has no reason to protect any of us?" Dr. Whale spoke up.

"But he does have reason to protect his son, Belle, and...well himself," Emma replied.

"And that's enough?"

Emma shook her head in frustration, and snapped, "Yes! For now it's enough! Look whatever's coming. It's going to put us _all _in danger and we need to start trusting one another or we are all going to die." Everyone fell silent at the word 'die' and Emma felt like kicking herself. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean that. No one is going to die. But this isn't going to be easy, and like I said, we need to trust each other."

"Of course it's not," Dr. Whale said again. "You haven't told us anything about this thing that's coming. How are we supposed to trust you if you don't tell us these things?"

"I told you, there's something very bad and very evil coming. It wants to take over this world, and that's everything I know," Emma retorted. She paused before sighing in frustration and exhaustion. "Listen, trust me or don't trust me. It's up to you all to make that choice for yourselves. But I'm here offering help. So you can stick with us, or you can fend for yourselves."

A long silence filled the room as everyone looked to one another, waiting for someone to leave, to turn on their savior, but everyone bowed their head to their feet in acceptance.

Emma looked to her parents who nodded encouragingly. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright then. Here's what we're going to have to do."

* * *

Henry woke with a start, eyes snapping open quickly, but his mother strong hands caught his shoulders, pulling his attention to her brown eyes.

"Mom?" the young boy murmured, still drowsy.

"Yes. Are you alright, Henry? Did you have any more dreams?" Regina replied with delicate concern.

Henry took a minute before shaking his head, and Regina smiled in relief and pulled her son into her arms. "It seems we should be thanking Mr. Gold," Regina said as she released him from the embrace. Henry didn't say anything as he rubbed sleep away from his eyes and Regina bit her bottom lip, considering her next words. "Henry...I know Gold saw some of what you were dreaming back at the shop, but is there anything else you can tell us?"

The young boy frowned before slowly shaking his head. "I wish I could Mom, but..."

"It's alright, Henry, I understand," Regina said quickly, rubbing a gentle circle on his back. After a long pause, she offered, "How about I go make you something special to eat?"

Henry nodded and studied his mother as she clambered off his bed, straightening her skirt and heading for the door. "Mom?"

Regina paused, turning back. "Yes, Henry?"

"I know you're worried that we're going to lose, but we won't. You and Emma, you'll stop whatever is coming. Good always wins."

The brunette's lips formed a sad smile as she opened her mouth before closing and considering her son. She closed his door gently and then walked back over to his bedside. "Listen Henry, there's something I think you need to understand."

Henry hung onto her every word, waiting patiently.

"You know I'm grateful that...well that you consider me good now, but I'm not."

The young boy opened his mouth to interject, but Regina held up a hand.

"No, please, hear me out. I'm not good, just as I'm not evil. We all have both inside of us. Even Snow and Charming, even Emma, and even...well even you, Henry. We all have demons inside of us that we have to face in our lives. Sadly, some of us are able to defeat them better than others. I've always struggled more with mine then perhaps your grandparents have, but Henry..." Regina trailed off, studying Henry's face, seeing if her words were having any impact on the young boy. "You're going to have to face them some day as well, and I just want you to be prepared for that day, okay?"

Henry nodded in understanding, and said, "Do you think the things that are coming for us...that they're like that too? Because maybe...maybe we could try and help them find the good like you did and everything will be fine."

Regina beamed at her son's hopefulness for he had almost always been blind to the gray, and always seen the world in black and white, as his fairy tales had taught him to. Now Henry seemed willing to offer out second chances to everyone, including her. "I have a feeling, that whatever is coming, Henry. It isn't people or someone we could convince to leave the evil behind." Regina didn't want to scare Henry, but she had vowed after the curse broke to try and lie less to her son, and so she finished with the honest-to-God truth. "I think what we are going to have to deal with is evil without a conscious...the root of evil itself."

Henry gulped, his eyes shimmering, and looked down into his lap. Regina reached out and grasped his hand.

"But I promise you this, Henry. I will do everything within my power to keep you safe. I won't let this evil defeat us, and I won't let it within a mile of you."

When Henry looked up into his mother's eyes he saw a burning determination aflame there, and he knew that she meant it no matter what the cost.

* * *

David entered the sheriff's station after saying goodbye to his wife who was making plans with the rests of the town for the fight that would be coming their way and his daughter who had headed back off to Regina's again to check on the mayor and their son. Someone had to be on duty, and with everything that was happening with Regina, David thought it was best for Emma to have all the time she could with the mayor to try and help her through it all.

Throwing his keys down, David turned to his desk to rifle through the stack of papers that had been growing in the last week. The deputy was so immersed in his business he didn't look twice at the prisoner who was sitting on edge, as if awaiting something. Greg glanced at the clock and as the long hand ticked off the last minute to noon, his eyes snapped to attention as a masked figure crept quietly into the room and up behind David who was now scribbling out a report. Greg stood up, finally catching the deputy's attention.

"What's wrong Greg? Do you need some-"

But his words were cut off when the masked stranger cracked the butt of their gun over his head and the man fell forward, unconscious on the desk.

"The key is on his belt," Greg informed the figure who rifled through keys until finding the one they were looking for and hurried forward, and slid the key into the lock and opened the cell door for Greg. As he slipped out, the stranger slipped off her mask, revealing her long dark hair.

"Boy do I have a lot to tell you, Tamara," Greg said, slipping out of the prison. "But we need to get out of here before he wakes up."

"Are we going to be able to follow through with the plan?" Tamara asked.

"We're going to need to move things along from the whispers that have been going around town today," Greg replied leading the way out of the station.

"Wait what do you mean?"

Greg paused and turned to face his partner. "Something's coming. _Magic _is coming, and soon. We need to find the device and wipe this place off the map before it can spread."

"But Greg, magic is already here. What's this thing that's coming?"

"Something much worse. Regina was right. There's a bigger picture and _this_, well this is bigger than all of us, Tamara. They think they can stop it, but it's a heroic fantasy. There's only one way to defeat this kind of magic, this kind of evil. And we're going to do it our way."

* * *

**a/n: Hopefully this wasn't too much of a disappoint update. I realize there was no Regina/Emma interaction but there was need for other developments and there will be plenty to come. Including magic training and practicing (which is awesome since it looks as that may be canon next season!). I apologize for the Greg/Tamara plot line because I started this story when OUAT was getting nowhere with those two. I would've never brought Greg into my story if I had known where the creators were taking them, but alas I have to make it work and I'm going to try and have a plot line that makes sense but please be understanding with that. I appreciate any and all reviews to help me get going again on this story. I'm also going to be trying to work out 'Impossible Child' at the same time so I apologize for slow updates, but encouragement and pressure always helps, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and help a writer out! Thanks for sticking with it guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n: I apologize for the short chapters, but I think it's just easier for me to get the story out to you faster, and I'd rather give you more frequent updates then longer chapters. If you have any thoughts in regard to this, please let me know. I'm always willing to listen. Hope you all enjoy the update!**

* * *

Emma tiredly closed the door to 108 Mifflin Street and rested her pounding forehead against the smooth surface. She was taking deep breaths, in trying to calm her nerves which were spinning out of control.

"How did it go?," Regina asked, her low voice causing Emma to jump. The blonde turned to face the brunette who had her hands folded neatly over Henry's shoulders.

"Jesus, Regina, you scared me."

The brunette arched an eyebrow and took in the savior's exhausted demeanor. "Henry, why don't you go sit down in the kitchen. I'll throw something together for you in a minute."

The boy was looking Emma up and down, examining her just as his mother had done, but when Regina's lips tightened at him he quickly ducked away to the table, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Regina asked once Henry was out of sight.

Emma sighed as she tugged the boots off her feet. "Well it's never really an easy task telling a whole town of people that the root of all evil is coming for them and they're all going to die if we don't work together."

Regina smirked. "But?"

Emma chuckled seeing that Regina knew that there was more. "But I made them see sense, and it looks like we've got some work to do." Regina nodded in acknowledgment and Emma asked, "How are you?"

The brunette pursed her lips in consideration before replying sarcastically, "Hm, well the screaming bloodlust is starting to fade so..."

Emma shook her head with a smile. "Same old Regina, alright, what was this you mentioned about food?"

Regina rolled her eyes and retorted, "And same old Emma."

* * *

"So you're really going to start training everyone in Storybrooke?" Henry asked excitedly as he and Emma gorged on some grilled cheese that Regina had reluctantly whipped up for them.

"Well kind of. David and Mary Margaret will be doing most of the training," Emma replied between bites.

"Awesome!" Henry beamed.

"Or pointless," Regina muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Can I be trained to?" the young boy continued.

"No," the brunette snapped instantly.

"But David taught me before when Emma and Mary Margaret were trapped in the Enchanted Forest," Henry complained.

"And he's an idiot," Regina retorted.

"Listen Henry, we're only training everyone else because they need some way of defending themselves with everything that's coming. We just want them to be as prepared as they can be," Emma explained calmly.

"So why I can't I learn anything?"

"Because you don't need to defend yourself, Henry," Regina replied. "You have us."

"Speaking of that," Emma interjected as she finished off her sandwich. Regina turned to look at the blonde now, surprised. "We need to start practicing too Regina."

"I don't need any practice," Regina snorted dismissively.

"Maybe you don't, but we do. We bound our magic months ago but we have no experience in using it together and I think we're going to need to." Emma paused and glanced nervously at Henry before adding, "And it may help with...well the Cora stuff."

Regina stiffened at the mention of Cora's name and her eyes darkened. "And what makes you think that it won't be a problem if we're combining our magic. Maybe it will have the same effect, and corrupt both of us instead of just me."

"You know that's not true," Emma replied.

"Wait, what happened with Cora?" Henry asked, but his mothers ignored him.

"Please just consider it Regina. It's the only way I see..."

"Oh, it's the only way is it? I'll tell you something Emma, it's the only stupid way."

"Moms..." Henry tried again, but now the two women were practically shouting over each other.

"Hey, I'm just trying to think of what's in your best interest!"

"My best interest doesn't matter Emma! When will you understand that?"

"When will you allow someone to look out for you for once?"

"I don't need someone to look out for me! I can take care of myself!"

"Well obviously not!"

"STOP IT!" Henry shouted this time, his still young, and unchanged voice drowning the women out. They both looked alarmed at how caught up in the argument they had gotten and Regina bowed her head as if in shame.

Emma was examining her son's concerned eyes. "Henry...why don't you go upstairs," she said quietly.

"But I—"

"Please."

Henry frowned, but nodded silently and quickly left the room.

"I'm sorry," Emma said after he'd gone.

"No, it's my fault that got carried away," Regina replied in a small voice. "I just...I'm afraid Emma. I'm afraid of losing him, and I don't want to risk..." Her voice wavered, as she trailed off, and she had to look anywhere but at the blonde who reached over to take her hand.

"I know," Emma said, giving her fingers a squeeze. "Look, Regina, maybe it's time we start thinking about what to do about Henry when this all starts."

"It's already started," she replied numbly. "The ogres were the beginning of it."

"We need to get him out," Emma mumbled, and Regina nodded in agreement. The blonde hesitated as she began, "Maybe...maybe we should consider—"

She was cut off by a calm knocking at the door, and the sheriff sighed at yet another interruption. "I'll get it," she said, getting tiredly to her feet.

When she opened the door, she was slightly surprised to see Mr. Gold standing there. "Mr. Gold?"

"I've been to see Cora," the man with the cane replied directly. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Emma said quickly stepping aside. She lead him to the kitchen where Regina stiffened at the sight of them.

"Calm down, dearie, I know you aren't a fan of me, but I have answers and I know you'll both want to hear this," Gold said quickly before Regina could open her mouth. He and Emma took a seat before he began. "So it appears Cora is in league with our villain."

"The First Evil?" Emma confirmed.

"Yes. It looks as though she may have struck up a deal with them."

"What kind of deal?" Regina asked suspiciously.

Gold smiled to himself before answering, "Cora was offered the chance to get her magic back."

"That can happen?" Emma asked incredulously.

"The First is incredibly powerful, it isn't that beyond belief," Gold retorted. "But yes

it looks as though Cora was offered the opportunity to take back her magic if she helped The First with a problem of it's own."

"And what was that?" Regina questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gold paused for effect then said, "You."

"Me? What danger could I possibly provide to The First Evil?"

"That's, sadly, where my answers end, your majesty. I have no idea what threat you

pose to them, but you've obviously got them in a panic otherwise I'm sure The First wouldn't have bothered itself with someone as hopeless as Cora."

"How was Cora even able to use magic on Regina in the first place?" Emma pointed out angrily.

"The magic that was used on Regina here wasn't Cora's. It was The First's. They were using her as a sort of conduit. The effect of this has been very devastating on her as you have seen. There's so much dark magic flowing through her, but she has absolutely no control over, it's destroying her from the inside out."

Regina's eyes widened. "Is she...will she...:"

"Your mother is dying Regina," Gold said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Emma's eyes widened and she reached for Regina's trembling hand under the table.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Regina asked in a small voice. Her mother was heartless, but she didn't want her dead. There had always been hope for her. That's why she and The Charmings had decided against killing her in the first place.

"I'm afraid that's up to The First and whether it stops using her as a channel for it's magic."

Regina had to grit her teeth, as she tried feeling anything other than the surging need for revenge that had already begun to course through her veins. She hears not much else that is said, but the violent ring of Emma's cell phone shakes her out of the darkness and she watches as the sheriff lifts the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Emma's face contorts into concern and worry. "Are you alright?" Regina felt like she should be used to the panicked phone calls that brought nothing but the news of another problem by now, but she still feels her heart speed up as Emma asks, "How can he be gone just like that?"

There's a long silence as Emma listens to what her father has to say and he finishes with, "I think it's time we find out what Regina knows about this guy."

The blonde looks slowly over at the brunette's glassy cold eyes and nods. "We're coming in."

"What is it now?" Regina asked.

"Greg Mendell's escaped and David wants to ask you what you know about him," Emma said slowly.

Regina swallowed. "So I'm back to being a suspect am I?"

"No of course not Regina, but we need to know more about him. We need to know if he's involved in this first evil stuff, and you're the only one who knows anything about this guy and you haven't told us anything yet."

"Fine," Regina acknowledged standing up quickly.

Emma blinked as the brunette brushed past her as if she were nothing. Sighing, she got to her feet again and headed for the base of the stairs then called up, "Henry, Regina and I have to head to the station. We'll be back in an hour or so, okay?"

The boy shouted down his acknowledgment, and Emma turned to Gold who had followed them into the foyer. "Can you..."

"Yes I can keep an eye on your boy," Gold finished for her, and Emma nods in gratitude before running out the door after Regina.

* * *

**a/n: Your thoughts are appreciated as always, the good and the bad. Lots of excitement to come. This story is going to start hitting it's stride soon, the fights and battles are coming up fast, so enjoy the ride. Review, review, review! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

The drive over to the sheriff's station was quiet as Regina stared coldly out of the passenger's window with Emma stealing glances over at her every few seconds. _'Well I seem to be on a downward spiral.'_ Emma thought to herself bitterly. Everytime Regina began to open up to her again, Emma seemed to trip over another obstacle that would cause Regina to bring up her walls all over again. She had no clue how to speak to Regina without making it seem like she was accusing her of something. Every since Cora had messed with her, she'd been incredibly touchy and defensive, thinking everything was an accusation against her. Perhaps understandably so, with Snow and Charming turning so recently on her, and Emma's curse. Sighing, she realized that if she didn't try anything, Regina might assume that she _really _didn't trust her. _'Just talk to her as if nothing was wrong. Talk to her like you would normally.' _Emma advised herself.

"So about our conversation with magic earlier, Regina, I—"

"I'm sorry," Regina cut her off.

Emma's mouth was still open from her unfinished sentence and she closed it slowly, sizing her up.

"I...you're right about that Emma. We can't defeat the First without our combination of magic, and seeing that our magic is already bound. Well, I doubt whatever Cora...or the First I guess, did to me will have an effect on you seeing that it hasn't already." Regina spoke softly, her eyes still plastered coldly to the town passing outside the window.

"Well..." Emma began, planning her words carefully. "Well I'm glad you feel that way." She knew there was another matter she hadn't had the chance to finish speaking to Regina about, and she was trying to decide if she was just pushing her luck right now. "Regina, there's...well there's something else."

Regina looked over as they pulled up to the sheriff's station. "And what's that?" she asked calmly.

"It was what I was saying about Henry earlier at the house. You know, about..." She paused, uncertainty, and ultimately fear, at Regina's response on the topic. "About getting Henry out of town."

"Yes, and I agreed that would be a good idea," Regina nodded, not seeing the reason for Emma's reluctance.

"Yeah, that isn't what we needed to discuss. It's who we send him out of Storybrooke with," Emma said slowly.

With where Emma was going with this, it looked as if Regina was beginning to figure that out. "I suppose I didn't think about that," she replied carefully. "Did you have someone in mind?"

It was as if Regina knew what Emma was going to say, but it seemed she was determined to make her say it anyways. "Well, I was thinking that uh...maybe Neal could be a good option." She cringed internally as she observed Regina's vacantly cold expression, and as the silence dragged on, she added, "I mean I know you don't really like him...at all. But we need to be here, and to be honest, Neal is kind of useless on the fighting front when this bad stuff start rolling through. We know he'll take good care of Henry because he's his—" Emma stopped short when Regina suddenly slid out of the car and slammed her door causing Emma to protest, "Hey, Regina!"

But as she clambered out and ran after her, Regina held up a hand and said calmly, "Just give me a minute, please." She was taking slow deep breaths as if trying to steady herself.

"Are you alright?" Emma inquired slowly reaching out for her shoulder, but Regina twitched away.

"I'm fine. Look, Emma, I'm not fond of the idea, and well, as much as I don't like it, even I can swallow my pride and admit that you're right." Emma sighed a breath of relief and opened her mouth to speak when Regina cut her off, "But please don't expect me to act grateful to that piece of trash that rolled in and has the guttural to call himself a father."

Emma wasn't given a chance to respond because Regina turned and marched towards the entrance of the station without another word.

* * *

"So what happened to his father?" Snow was asking as she was seated next to David, the pair across from Regina in the examination room.

Regina ground her teeth and made brief eye contact with Emma who stood, arms folded in the corner, allowing her parents to do the questioning for now. "He's...dead."

David and Snow shared a look before it was Emma said from her corner, "It's likely Greg is here looking for him. If we can track him down, we can tell him his father didn't receive the effects of the curse and died of old age right?"

Regina held her breath as she realized Emma's assumption, and swallowed heavily as she opened her mouth to correct the blonde as to the real reason of Kurt Russell's demise. Before she could, the phone in the other room could be heard ringing and Emma jumped in surprise before hurrying out to answer it.

The three could hear her answer, "This is Sheriff Swan, to whom am I...Katrina? Wait. Sorry, slow down." There was a long silence as she trailed off, obviously listening to someone on the other end. "What was that, Katrina?" Emma had paused again, listening before raising her voice. "Katrina? Are you still there? Katrina!" There was the sound of the phone being slammed back onto its base and Emma's racing footsteps as she crashed into the room. "There's something wrong. We need to go _now_."

* * *

"Emma, how do you know this isn't a trap?" David asked as Emma pushed the limits of the cruiser while the sirens blared and lights flashed.

"You didn't hear the call," Emma replied glancing in her rearview seeing Regina's Mercedes following closely behind. She gulped remembering the noises that had followed Katrina's desperate sobs. "It was convincing."

David nodded and prepped his weapon as the car jolted to a stop outside the house. They both climbed out just as Regina had pulled up nearby, she and Snow abandoning the car as well. Emma pulled her gun from her holster and said quietly as they all gathered around her, "I want you all to stay back and let me go in first."

"Emma don't be stupid," Snow retorted, and Emma watched as she pulled a bow at the ready. "If there's something wrong it's better if we all go in."

"Just give me two minutes and then you can all follow."

"Two minutes could be enough time for Bones to hurt you," Regina snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not taking 'no' as an answer," Emma replied already turning and raising her gun at the ready as she moved towards the entrance of the house.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as she stepped through the front door, gun raised, eyes moving rapidly searching for a sign of danger. She swallowed heavily before calling out, "Katrina?" Only silence greeted her as she moved down the front hallway.

"Katrina are you here?" she tried again. As she reached the kitchen she checked to her left and seeing nothing there, turned to her right. She prepared to turn back when something on the ground caught her eye. Slowly she moved across the old wood floor which creaked under the weight of her cautious footsteps. Her hands were vicelike on the gun as she came closer to the object that she now made out as a foot. "K-Katrina?"

Her eyes clouded with instant tears of shock and she felt the gun begin to slide from her fingers before she quickly reminded herself to tighten her grip. Her free hand flung to her mouth half to cover up her gasp of shock, half to cover her nose from the stench that accompanied the horrid sight in front of her. She didn't linger and was quickly tripping over her own feet to escape back outdoors. Before Emma knew what was happening she was tripping down the steps crashing to her knees while her stomach threatened to unleash all its contents on her.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Emma's head was spinning and she could only hear Regina's panicked voice beside her. Hands tried to shake her back, but Emma couldn't find it within herself to respond as her mind reeled at what she saw and what it meant.

"Emma, what was it?" Now Snow and David were on the ground next to her, their hands on her back.

"I'm going in there," Regina muttered suddenly, awakening Emma from her stupor. She reached out to grasp Regina's arm as if to stop her or communicate but all Emma could do was stare into Regina's eyes with a sad fear that only the brunette seemed to understand. "I'll be right back," Regina said more softly and squeezed the hand upon her arm before pulling away and heading for the house.

"Emma what was in there?" David tried asking again, while his hand made comforting circles on his daughter's shuddering back.

"Them."

"What—" Snow started but Emma was already on her feet, recovering quickly as her fury began to flood every inch of her. Regina hadn't been gone more than a minute when she stumbled out, face just as every bit as pale as Emma's. She managed to stay on her feet as she moved over the three. Avoiding all eye contact she murmured, "Why? Why them?"

"Who?" Snow whined, she and David still confused as to what was going on.

"He's going to pay for this," Emma growled.

"Emma, wait how do we know it was him? Why would he do this to his own family?"

"Because he's fucking lost it and completely overcome with the dark magic he's been using."

"Katrina and Brom's son are in there?" David asked as Snow added, "Dead?"

"I'm finding this bastard and stopping him before he can hurt anyone else," Emma hissed, hands recovering the gun she had dropped when she had left the house.

Regina's eyebrows suddenly folded in concern, but not in relation to anything that had been said. She whipped her head around, listening carefully before her eyes widened in alarm and she called, "Get back!"

Just as she finished her warning the house exploded into flames, the force of explosion throwing all four of them to the ground. With ears ringing, Emma recovered first and stumbled to her feet, hand still clenching her weapon. She could make out a dark form on the edge of the property, and as always she staggered head first towards the danger.

"Why did you do it?" she growled as she drew close to her enemy, gun raised. When he didn't reply, she questioned him again, her voice raising to a shout, "I said, why the hell did you do it?"

There were footsteps behind her and she knew Regina and her parents had caught up with her.

"Why did _I_ do it? I think what you need to be asking yourself, Sheriff, is why did you make me?" the low voice of Brom replied, his face starting to take shape in Emma's eyes as the dust and rubble settled.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma snapped back and she felt Regina's hand on her free arm, linking the two.

Brom suddenly moved closer, so he was within a foot of the group and they could make out his eyes which were surprisingly furious and flooded with tears. "How can you stand there and demand answers from me when this is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"That was my family!" he snapped, voice rising. "They were my family and you turned them against me." Brom jaw was quivering and tears stained his face, fists clenched at his side.

"I didn't turn anyone against you," Emma growled. "You did that yourself when you started giving in to the monster inside of you."

"They were my _family_," Brom hissed.

"And you killed them," David aided bitterly.

The words did seem to actually wound the villain in front of them because he opened and closed his mouth as if he didn't know what to say, and his eyes wavered to the ground before he looked up again. "I would have lost them either way."

"Not if you had listened to some sense," Regina offered. "If you had just listened to us and allowed us to help you overcome the dark magic inside of yourself."

"You're one to talk aren't you, your majesty?" Brom sneered. "Why don't you give me a call when you realize you can't do it anymore? When you realize that no matter what you say to convince yourself otherwise, you will never earn any of their love because when you're a monster like I am, you are always left completely and utterly alone. The price of magic for our kind is always the same—loneliness."

Regina's hand was trembling around Emma's arm and the blonde let it slide down until their fingers were intertwined, as a reminder.

"You see it wouldn't have mattered if I had let my wife and son live because as our 'Charming' family so eloquently put it, I am a monster, a villain. And no love, no matter how great, can ever transcend a label such as that. I know it, and you know it. So I was left with the choice of watching the ones I hold dear help hunt me down like an animal, or to end it all, and skip to the inevitable part where I'm left with no one."

"Well now you're going to pay for that, Brom," Emma said, finger prepped on the trigger. "You can turn yourself over now, and give yourself a chance to be redeemed, however unlikely that is, or you can let yourself die, right here and now."

Brom looked her up and down with disgust and retorted, "I think I'll pass on both those options, Savior."

"Sorry, that isn't a choice."

"Oh, but it is," Brom retorted raising a hand as Emma attempted to fire her weapon, but the gun only jammed, refusing to fire its bullet.

"Emma..." Regina murmured squeezing her hand.

"I know, Regina, I'm trying," Emma mumbled.

"No, Emma, look."

She raised her head to see the empty space in front of them. Brom was gone.

* * *

"Hold still," Regina muttered as Emma hissed in pain, while her head swerved, avoiding the antiseptic Regina was trying to dab onto Emma's head wound. "Come on, it isn't that bad."

"It stings," Emma mumbled, eyes jammed shut as she forced herself not to move.

"I'll be done any second," Regina replied as she removed the wipe and reached for a bandage. Emma finally allowed her eyes to open and she watched as Regina concentrated on applying the small bandage. Regina had been strangely complacent and quiet after departing the Bones' residence. Even after Henry had demanded to know what happened that had caused both his mothers to look in such a state of distress, she had barely said a word, leaving the job up to Emma.

"Regina?" Emma asked quietly.

She received little reaction from the brunette as Regina replied numbly, "Yes, dear?"

"It isn't true."

"What isn't?" she questioned, still concentrating on finishing Emma's bandages.

"What Brom said, about you being like him. I know you, and you aren't."

"I know," Regina sighed as she finished and put down the materials.

"You do?"

She nodded but replied after some thought, "But that doesn't make what he said

untrue."

"Of course it does, Regina—"

"Emma, despite whether I call myself a monster or not, it doesn't change the fact that he was right about one thing and that I am always left...alone."

"What are Henry and I? Chopped liver?" Emma retorted.

Regina smirked and shook her head, "I know I have you two, but..."

"But what?"

She took a deep breath before answering, "But I also had Daniel. I had my father. They loved me so much, Emma, and I lost them both. Daniel was taken from me, and my father, well...I took him from myself. So what Brom isn't completely wrong. My curse has always been loneliness whether it was forced on me by someone else, or even brought on by myself."

Emma opened her mouth to counter, but Regina continued on, "Now I can can tell myself that it will be different this time. But the truth is, Emma, we have no way of knowing what will happen."

"Regina..." Emma said softly, her eyes were glassy, and Regina looked up, noticing the blonde's fragile appearance. "It's not just your curse."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember our conversation, the day after we met, when I found Henry and brought him home to you?"

Regina's brow furrowed but she nodded unsure.

"I told you about the wish I made on that stupid cupcake I bought myself, when Henry showed up and brought me to Storybrooke. I had wished that I didn't have to be alone, Regina."

"Emma—"

"It's not just your curse, Regina. It's everyone's. Whether we truly are or not, we always feel alone, as if know one really cares or knows. We all fear being alone."

Emma wasn't sure if she had really been trying to reassure her or not, but Regina seemed content with the words as she reached out for Emma's hand before leaning in and murmuring, "We'll always have each other, won't we?"

"Always," Emma smiled and greeted Regina's soft lips.

* * *

**a/n: So what were your guys thoughts on this chapter? How are you feeling about Brom? It was nice to explore his characer some in this chapter. Let me know your thoughts as always, they're always nice to read. Thanks for sticking with it!**


End file.
